


The Story of Tom Cat and His Molly

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 69,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: Your life was plain and boring. You have no talent nor skill to make you special. You weren't good with dealing with people and fearful of being called burden. Who would have thought that a single paper smacking straight to your face would change your life and the way you view that said life?





	1. Wanted: Female Manager

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed....

Yamamoto was driving Kuroo crazy. Ever since the last 'Battle of the Garbage Dump', he kept going on and on about needing a female manager. The guy was damned envious of the beautiful manager of Karasuno. So now, he has a handmade leaflet about an opening for a female manager position.

"Stop being an idiot, Yamamoto and just throw that shit." Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Yaku seem to share his pain.

"B-but Yaku-san-"

"Throw that before we reach the gym of I'll kick the shit out of you." the small libero warned. Seriously, the guy was damned scary despite his height.

"Yaku-san, we seriously need-"

"Shut up!" Losing his patience, Yaku released his ever painful kick to Yamamoto's poor behind.

"Gyahhh!!!" the ace screamed in pain and dropped the leaflet.

Mercilessly, the wind carried it away from the ace who cried out in agony. As if mocking him, the leaflet flew in front of him a few times before flying to who knows where.

"Nooo!!!" Yamamoto cried, reaching up towards the sky as if he was on a drama.

"And there it goes." Kuroo grinned and walked pass Yamamoto. Kenma who was busy ignoring the whole scene followed him, his eyes not leaving the screen of his phone.

"Come, Yamamoto. Coach would get angry if were late." Kai simply reminded him before following the first two.

It was Yaku who landed another kick to get Yamamoto moving. "Hurry up!"

"YAAAAKKKUUU-SAAAAAANNNNNN!!!"

* * *

[y/n] sighed as she walked outside the Nekoma school building. All her friends were doing their club activities. So now, she was alone. She could just go home like usual but it wasn't like someone was waiting at home. She was pretty sure her mother would still be at work at this time. She don't really want to go home yet. 

[y/n] wasn't part of any club. It wasn't that she has no interest. It was just, she wasn't sure if she could actually do her part. She liked watching sports but she wasn't athletic enough to join herself. She liked listening to music but she can't sing or play any musical instrument. She wanted to draw but art probably hates her. Her drawings were terrible. In other words, she has no talent or skills. 

Sighing at her pathetic life, she continued her walk. That was when something landed on her face. It was like someone slapped it to her. "Kyaaa!!!" she screamed and pulled the 'monster' away from her face. She looked at what she caught wide eyed only to realize that it was nothing but a damn paper. She scowled in annoyance and was about to rip it apart when she saw what was written on it.

_**"Wanted: Nekoma Men's Volleyball Team FEMALE MANAGER!!!"** _

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Mean Tom

"Eh? A girl!!!" a mohawk guy stared at her curiously the moment she stepped to the gym's door. His eyes were wide and his face were red.

A few members who hearde him turned their attention to her as well. Everyone looked confused. [y/n] suddenly felt nervous. Maybe applying for the position wasn't a good idea.

A short guy with light brown hair approached her with a friendly smile. "Hello. Were you looking for someone?"

"Uhmm..." she looked around as she mentally berated herself for going there. She has nothing to do so she thought maybe applying wasn't a bad thing. But thinking about it, she has no experience with being a manager. What does managers do anyway? "I..."

"Ah!!! That leaflet!" the Mohawk exclaimed as his eyes caught a sight of the paper she was holding tightly on her hand. "A-are you here to apply as our manager?!" he asked hopefully.

Before she could respond, a voice interrupted. "Sorry, but we don't really need a manager." 

"Kuroo-san!"

[y/n] turned to the guy and was surprised seeing him. He has that familiar bed head she would never forget. 

A long time ago, a group of young boys were picking on her. They were mean and they made her cry. One of them then accidentally pushed her towards the river. She couldn't swim and that incident caused her to fear water. It was accident and the boys were panicking. They were kids as well and none of them seems to know how to swim. Just then, one boy came running out of nowhere and fearlessly jumped to the river. He saved her and made the bullies apologize to her. She didn't caught his name but she would never forget his hair. Black as a night and seems untameable. Since then, she keep coming back to the same place despite of her fear of water but he never returned. Was this guy the same kid who saved her?

"Hey, Kuroo. Maybe we could just accept her. Yamamoto is right, we do need manager." a kind looking man with a shaved hair said.

"Yeah, Kuroo-san! A female manager like that one from karasuno would be nice!" a tall guy with spiky brown hair seconded energetically.

"Y-yeah, Kuroo-san." the mohawk added with a blush.

"Shut up, Yamamoto." Kuroo, the bed head, glared at the mohawk guy and turned to [y/n]. "Do you know what the volleyball team manager does?"

"Uhmm... Well, no." she admitted. Right. She was so stupid for going there thinking she could just apply without knowing anything. She mentally cursed herself for her stupidity.

Kuroo crossed his arms. "Normally, it was the manager's job to teach the new manager what to do and how thing works in here. But as you can see, we have no manager. And with the upcoming competition, everyone were going to be busy so no one could teach you. So were not really looking for a manager now." he said and sent the Mohawk guy another glare. "A certain idiot who was envious of our rival's pretty manager just made that paper you're holding without our permission."

"Ah... I see. Sorry then." [y/n] was embarrassed. Note to self: Don't believe any paper that randomly flies to your direction.

Kuroo let a smirk. "If you have managing experience, it was a totally different story. But since you have none, you'll just end up being a burden."

That did it. [y/n] suddenly felt heavy and the air around her thickened. Her embarrassed self were now gone, replaced a murderous angry girl. 

"You idiot, Kuroo." the silent guy with a pudding looking hair muttered.

"Well I'm sorry for being a burden, Mister." [y/n] started. She looked up to Kuroo with a deadly look as she put her hand on her waist. "It wasn't my fault that I was so bored to the point of jumping to a stupid offer like being a slave or servant of a sweaty group of men." With a threatening look, she continued. "I may not be smart or talented. But I would never let someone to call me a burden or useless or anything close to that." 

"Woah! Hey! Chill! Why are you so angry!" Kuroo stepped back a bit. He still has the grin but it was pretty obvious he was beginning to get nervous. He just stepped on a mine. And a mine set up by a female nonetheless.

[y/n] closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. She turned away with a huff. "I'm out of here." she declared and marched out of the gym, leaving a group of frozen men.

* * *

When the girl left, the silence aired for a while. It was Kenma who broke it. "You really are an idiot, Kuroo. I can't believe you said that."

"What?! I didn't expect her to explode like that!" Kuroo huffed and returned to setting the net. "Accepting her when she don't know anything would only mean more work for us."

"Yeah. But that wasn't the point. The point was you just call a girl 'a burden'." Yaku berated him this time.

"And it seems that a word 'burden' has a big effect on her." Shibayama stated as he stared at the door where the girl walked out.

Kuroo suddenly felt guilty when he heard what Shibayama said. He doesn't really mean to hurt the girl. He might be a total ass to Bokuto and his friends and teammates but he would never purposely hurt a girl.

Actually, he didn't really called her a burden. He just said she would end up being one if they accept her. Ah! Who was he kidding? It doesn't matter if he called her a burden or not. He ended up hurting the girl and that was that.

With a frustrated sigh, Kuroo run out of the gym with the intention of apologizing. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find the girl. 

"Ah. Shit." he cursed. He really do need to put a filter on his mouth sometimes.

"Eh?! Kuroo-san?" Kuroo turned to find the late newbie. A half-russian, half-japanese first year, Haiba Lev.

"Why are you late, Lev?" he questioned although his mind was thinking about the girl.

"Sorry. I saw a cat and played with it. I almost forgot about the practice." Lev apologized sheepishly.

"I see." Kuroo said absent mindedly.

"Eh?" Lev stared at him, surprised that he was letting him go without any scolding.

"Let's go back to the gym." Kuroo said and turned to head back to the gym.

"Ah! Wait for me, Kuroo-san!"

* * *

[y/n] dashed all the way to the station. It was late so there weren't much passengers at the station. She didn't wait too long for the train to arrive.

The moment the train's door opened, she made her way inside and took a seat away from the other passengers. 

It was really lucky that there were only few people there. She don't want them staring at her teary eyes.

She took a deep breath as she calmed herself. A burden. That was what her mother call her.

_"Please, [y/n]. I'm busy. I don't have time for this. Please stop being a burden."_

Her mother was busy. Always. Ever since she was a child, she was always busy. She was a reporter and most of the time, she leave [y/n] alone.

When she was young, her mother would hire a babysitter to take care of her while she was away. But as she grew up, she learned to do things herself. She learned to cook, to clean, everything.

She has everything. Her mother would provide her with everything. But that was not what she wanted. She wanted her time. But whenever she talked to her, she would tell her to stop being a burden. She wasn't being a burden, she just wanted her mother.

Tears finally spilled from her eyes. When that guy Kuroo said the taboo word, she heard her mother's voice overlapping with his voice. And so, she lost it.

She let a deep breath and wiped her tears. No. She wanted to be strong. No one could step on her. She will fight back. That guy Kuroo, he wasn't her savior. He just probably looked like him. After all, her savior was a good person. Not someone who call a girl, a burden.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Apology Denied

"He did what?!" Kumiko fumed as [y/n] told her what happened yesterday. "I can't believe Kuroo-san was such an ass. He always looked so cool when playing volleyball. He's no longer my crush!"

[y/n] sighed. She didnt really want to tell Kumiko what happened. But the moment she stepped at their classroom, Kumiko could already tell that something was bothering her. And when Kumiko started her questioning, it was impossible to hide anything. 

Kumiko has been her friend since middle school so it was not surprising how she knows her well.

It also seems that Kumiko knows who Kuroo was. Kumiko has a lot of crushes and [y/n] have long learned to ignore Kumiko's stories about his crushes. Show Kumiko that you're interested with her story and you'll never hear he end of it. She would keep going on and on forever. 

"Just don't tell Haruka. You know how she was." Haruka was her other friend, she was on judo club and quite protective of her friends. Even if she hated Kuroo, she don't want him to end up beaten  by Haruka. She could get our of control sometimes.

Both of the girls continued their walk through the school's hall. Just then a familiar black haired guy blocked them. [y/n] felt her blood boil seeing who it was.

"Hey!" Kuroo grinned.

"Kuroo-san..." Beside her, Kumiko has no idea what to do.

[y/n] let a deep breath and continue walking with the intention of walking pass the man. Kumiko nervously followed her but Kuroo has no intention of letting them pass. He stepped on their way, blocking them.

"Please get out of out way." [y/n] tried to be nice considering that Kuroo was a senpai. But it was hard and so it sounded quite harsh the moment it came out of her mouth.

"Come on! I just want to apologize about what happened yesterday." he said.

"Its nothing." Of course it was a lie. She was still hurt about yesterday and as of now, she wasnt sure if she could forget about it.

"It doesn't looks like you have forgiven me." Kuroo sighed.

"Please let us pass. Lunch break is almost over. We need to go back. I suggest you to do the same." she said, refusing to look to the tall male.

"I-"

"[y/n]-chan!!!!" a panicked voice called out, interrupting what Kuroo was about to say. Another teary eyed first year came running to [y/n]. As she reached her, she grabbed [y/n]'s arms crying. "Help! Kaito-kun were going to dieeee!!!"

Kuroo and Kumiko stared at the girl dumbfounded. [y/n] however, just sighed. "Natsuko-chan. Please stop exaggerating. I'm sure whatever happened to Koharu-kun wasn't that severe." The last time the girl said the same thing, it was when he soccer player slipped at the locker room. He got a few scratch and a bump on the head but Natsuko was crying like he already were dead.

"B-but I feel like he just dislocated his bone. Will the doctor cut his leg or something?!"

[y/n] let another sigh. "Where is Koharu-kun?"

"A-at the clinic."

"Alright, now calm down and follow me." [y/n] walked away. The panicked girl hastily followed her.

Kuroo and Kumiko were left, still on shocked with what happened.

"What the heck was that?" Kuroo questioned.

"Not really sure." Kumiko absently replied.

* * *

As she expected, it was nothing serious. The soccer team was practicing and one of the members accidentally kicked Koharu Kaito on the leg when he missed the soccer ball. It was nothing serious but as usual, the panicky manager of the soccer team has made it look serious.

"Was he really fine?" Natsuko asked, eyes still beaming with tears.

"Yeah. He was kicked on the shin so it was obviously painful but it wasn't serious." she assured her.

"Koharu-senpai. I'm sorry." the member who accidentally hurt the captain apologized guiltily.

Smiling, Koharu ruffled the first year's head, chuckling. "Accidents like that happened. It was nothing than getting kicked where it hurts, you know?"

The first year cringed. Yes. It was a lot more painful than getting kicked on the shin. [y/n] chuckled. Natsuko however was clueless.

"Where It hurts? Huh?" she cocked her head in wonder.

"Its nothing Natsuko-chan." the captain said and turned to [y/n]. "Thank you for your help once again, [l/n]-san. Ever since the school doctor left, you have been helping those who gets injured. We all really owe you."

"Its nothing. I'm just making a use of what my dad taught me when he was still alive." Her father was a doctor. He was busy but unlike her mother, he would make time for her no matter what. She remembered playing doctors with him. He taught him how to clean wounds, bandage any injury and what kind of medicine to use. But then, he died from a plane crash.

He left a lot of medical books and whenever she misses him, she would read it. Before she knew it, she had become knowledgeable with medicine.

The bell signalling the end if the break rang. "Senpai, stay here and keep icing your shin. I'll go and tell your teacher about this."

"Eh?! But [l/n], you have a class." 

"Don't worry." she smiled and turned to the two first year. "You two, return your class."

"Okay."

"We will."

[y/n] nodded and left.

"She's so cool!" Natsuko exclaimed as [y/n] left.

"Yeah. I bet she's going to be a doctor someday." the other first year said.

"She said she won't." Natsuko said this time.

"Why? She seems to know a lot." The soccer captain said this time.

"I don't know what she means but she said she can't so anything right?" Natsuko said. "I don't really get it. She was pretty good at class. I mean, she always get high quizzes. She doesnt really excel with group projects and she doesnt recite much, but she has high quizzes and exams."

"Hmm... Maybe she wasn't comfortable at working with other people?" Koharu deduced.

"Yeah. I guess..."

* * *

"Ah! Good morning Kuroo-san!"

"Good morning, captain."

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Greetings echoed around the gym as Kuroo entered the gym. Everything was already set. The net, the balls, everyone was in there."

Letting his usual sly grin, he gave his order around. "Practice those serves first. Then later, Lev's favorite, receives. Yay~"

"Geh!" the silver haired guy started to whin at this. No one paid him attention though as everyone prepared to do their daily serving practice.

Kuroo picked up a ball and was about to serve when he noticed Kenma staring at him.

"Huh? What is it?"

Kenma looked suspicious. "Something happened." he stated.

"Nothing happened." Kuroo denied.

"Yes. Something did." Kenma persisted.

"Nothing did." But Kuroo continuously denied.

"....." Kenma however wasn't convinced. "Yes, there is. You can't hide anything from me."

Kuroo let a defeated sigh. Kenma could be pain in the ass sometimes. "I tried to talk to the girl yesterday." he confessed.

"Girl yester- Oh. Her." Kenma nodded. "So? Things didn't work out like you wanted to be." That wasn't a question, it was a statement. It was actually scary how Kenma could figure things easily. Well, he wasn't the brain and heart of Nekoma for nothing.

"I think I seriously upset her. She won't accept any apology." Kuroo sighed.

"Well you brought it upon yourself. Not everyone would take your provocation nicely. Well, no one would. But you can't just provoke every person you crossed path with." 

"I know. I know. Its my fault. Don't need to rub it on my face." he shinned and served the ball. Kenma did the same.

"Well, just leave her alone. You don't really need to ho through your way to make her accept your apology. It's not like you'll be seeing him everyday."

"Its not on my policy to hurt a girl without an apology. You know that. If it was a guy, then it was fine but that was a girl."

Kenma turned his eyes to him. "So, what was your plan?"

Kuroo served and turned to Kenma with his sly grin back. "I'll just keep pestering her until she forgive me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Stupid Rumor and Annoyance Overload

Alright. This wasn't how [y/n] expects to start her week. Her vision of her week was waking up early on an empty home, having a breakfast alone, trying not to get spotted by some perverts inside the train and go through the day peacefully and then going back to the empty home. That was how she expect her day to go on. Not with a third year who somehow ended up with a perpetual bed head of all things, waiting for her at the school gates. He was leaning on the gate cross armed and as usual, his grin was present.

"Better to just ignore and go pass him." [y/n] thought and proceeded with that plan.

However, Kuroo would have none of it. He probably has a very intention of ruining her day. "Is that how you greet your senpai, kitten?" Oh! So that was how he was planning to play this? Senpai system? Fine then.

"Good morning, Kuroo-senpai." she greeted nonchalantly and continued on her way. She thought it was enough for the bastard but it seems that he wasn't done with her since he started to follow her.

"How are you doing this fine day?" he continued to pester her.

She wanted to snap at him but she figured that would just satisfy him so she calmed herself and kept the mask of indifference. "Good."

"Hey! Want to visit the club room later?" Kuroo asked.

Tired with dealing with him, [y/n] signed. "Listen Kuroo-san. I don't know what you are planning but I beg you, just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you and the volleyball team so let's just forget that we ever meet, okay?"

Kuroo finally dropped the grin he has. He has a small guilty smile though. "I can't do that. Not until you forgive me."

[y/n] stared at him with a blank look. "I already said I forgive you yesterday, didn't I?"

Kuroo let a snort. "It doesn't look like you already did from how you act."

"You won't gain anything from talking to me. And it wasn't like you're gonna have to deal with me everyday. I'm not your classmate or anything so whether you were forgiven or not won't have any impact to your life."

"So you won't forgive me?"

The bell sounded, signaling the start of the class. "I have to go, senpai." she said and run away from Kuroo.

She know forgiving him would make his stop bothering her. But he couldn't forget what he said and her mother's voice seems to echoed along with it. And it hurted her.

[y/n] knows Kuroo was annoying but what he was doing was beyond annoying. Since Monday, he has been pestering her. It was Thursday now, meaning, she has been suffering from him for four days straight. Every morning, she would find him waiting for her at the gate, then in the afternoon at lunch, he would go to her classroom to bother her and then, before going to the gym, he'll go on his way to piss her off. It was getting troublesome. [y/n] wasn't even sure if Kuroo really wanted her to forgive him or he found it entertaining to piss her off. 

Actually, she was more than ready to forgive him just to make him stop. She doesn't really care about what happened anymore. All she just wanted now was for Kuroo to stop following her. She already told him that he forgave him but the bastard just smirked and told her that he doesn't believe her. Just what does he want her to do to make it believable then? 

And the bad thing was some of her classmates were beginning to think that Kuroo was trying to ask her out. She obviously denied it but no one seems wanted to believe her. She was sure the rumors have already reached Kuroo by now but for some reason, he wasn't trying to do anything to stop it.

"[y/n]-chan! Any development with Kuroo-san?" Kumiko asked as she excitedly took the seat in front of her. Her other friend, Haruka just stood with a grin. [y/n] let a groan. Since the rumors started, Kumiko has been asking her about Kuroo. It seems that Kumiko, along with Haruka began to ship her with Kuroo.

"Please, Kumiko. I told you, I don't like Kuroo-san." she said tiredly. She has long forgotten how many times she had said that sentence these few days.

"Yeah. But he likes you." Haruka said.

[y/n] buried her face on the desk, suppressing another groan. This was all Kuroo's fault. She was sure he purposely did all of those to mess her life. She really need to talk to Kuroo. As soon as possible.

"Kuroo-san!" Yamamoto was the first one who called Kuroo when he stepped at the gym. He has a feeling that Yamamoto and the others already heard the rumor. It was actually strange that it took a while before it reached his teammates. I mean, that rumor was all over the place.

Honestly, he didn't mean for it to ended up like that. At first, he seriously just wanted to apologize and for her to accept the apology wholeheartedly. But as he keeps following [l/n] [y/n] (he just found out her name two days ago), it becomes fun seeing her annoyance. Teasing her has also became a hobby and so, his first objective was now forgotten.

"Yeah?" Kuroo tried to play it cool as usual.

"Is it true that you're asking [l/n]-san out?" Yamamoto questioned with a serious look. Beside him was the first years, also giving him curious looks.

Well, of course he wasn't but it seems that that was how people sees it. The rumor doesn't really bother Kuroo. No one asked him about it so he remained silent. He actually thought of being vague about it just for laughs but he kinda felt sorry for [y/n]. "Nah. Don't just believe those." he replied.

"Oh." Yamamoto let a sigh if relief. "I'm glad."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now let's start the practice." he said and looked around. "Have anyone seen coach Nekomata?

[y/n] has one goal today. To finally end Kuroo's life- I mean... To end Kuroo's interference to her life.

As she took her step towards the gym's direction, she heard a pained groan.

"Huh?" Curiously, she followed the sound. It led her behind the abandoned  former basketball gym where an old man was holding his leg. 

She have seen him before at the faculty room when she helped the class president carrying those tower like stack of papers. She was sure he was a coach of one of the sports team but she doesn't know which one.

"Sensei? Are you alright?" she asked as she approached the old man.

The man looked up to her and offered a pained smile. "It was nothing. Just some joints pain here and there. You know, old man pain." he tried yo laugh but groaned as he felt the pain.

"I'll help you. Where do you want yo go?" she offered but he shook his head.

"Its ok. My assistant coach was coming. I already gave him a call. Thanks for the help anyway."

"Oh. Well... At least let me help you over to that bench." 

She helped the pained man up and assisted him to walk to the bench little by little. Once he was settled on the seat, he thanked her.

"Thanks. It was really nice of you." he smiled.

[y/n] smiled back and shook her head. "Its nothing, sensei. But you seriously need to be careful. You should apply some ice on your knee later."

"I will. Thank you."

"Nekomata-sensei!" a voice called out. A man on his late 20's came running and approached them. "Sensei! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But you're late! This young lady helped me here, you know?!"

"Oh!" As if he just realized she was there, the assistant coach turned to her. "Thank you for your help." he bowed a bit.

"It's nothing. I mean... I just can't leave sensei there.

"Hey, Naoi. Bring me to the faculty room and after, bring me some ice pack or anything cold." the old coach, Nekomata ordered.

"Yes, of course." Coach Naoi bowed to her again. "Were going. Thank you once again." he said and helped the old coach up.

"Thank you, young lady." Coach Nekomata said and left with his assistant.

[y/n] turned totally forgetting what was her original plan. She head straight back to the direction away from the volleyball club gym. Kuroo was now forgotten.

It all returned when she was at home and she have never felt like drowning herself more than now.

Oh well... Tomorrow is another day.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Kindness

Another week. Another week of suffering from the hands of the bedhead captain of the Nekoma's Volleyball team. Well... That was what [y/n] thought. But for some reason, she hadn't seen Kuroo since morning. Has he given up? Did he already gotten tired of following her? That was good, right? If so? Then why can't she stop looking at the door, watching if a certain someone would suddenly materialize there?

"Still no signs of him?" Haruka asked with a knowing grin. Beside her was Kumiko mirroring that same grin.

She gave her friends an annoyed glare as she denied it. "I'm not waiting for Kuroo-san."

Her friends turned to look at each other. Their grin widened more. Seeing it, [y/n] realized her mistake.

"We didn't say anything about Kuroo-san, you know?" Kumiko laughed.

"Yeah. Were talking about Ichimatsu-sensei. We have a quiz today and everyone was hoping he would suddenly get a stomachache or something." Haruka added.

[y/n] face reddened. She wasn't sure if it was because of anger or embarrassment though. She wanted to tell them off but she couldn't form a sentence.

The two laughed more seeing her face. They patted her shoulder to calm her but her face remained red. "Why are you acting like a tsundere anyway?" Haruka chuckled.

She turned away. "I'm not acting like a tsundere."

"See? That's what I'm taliking about."

[y/n] huffed. The two won't really stop teasing her. They were 100% in favor of Kuroo for her. Kumiko aside, even Haruka was also approving of Kuroo even after she told her what Kuroo did before. 

Haruka and Kumiko knows her problem with her mother. They also know that words like 'burden', 'useless', 'trash' or anything close to those words easily triggers her. So they were careful around their choice of words. They were too careful that when they were asking someone to 'throw the trash', they instead say 'throw the junk'. That was why she was surprised that they would turn a blind eye on what Kuroo did just because 'you two looked good together'.

"Go to your seats class." Mr. Ichimatsu came and with a stern look, he has sent the students scrambling to their seats.

"Too bad. Looks like it was another day of a big fat zero on our papers again." Kumiko grumbled.

[y/n] groaned realizing that she haven't studied yet. She decided that she preferred seeing Kuroo at the door than Ichimatsu sensei.

* * *

Going home alone once again. Kumiko were a part of the drama club and Haruka were on judo club. There were times when there was nothing to do at drama club so Kumiko would join her. But most of the time, she was alone.

Walking to the station was kinda lonely. Like now. The sun was setting and it makes the scenery more lonely. Yeah. A lonely walk of a lonely girl with a lonely life.

"Meow." a soft meow got [y/n]'s attention.

She turned to the grassy ground just beside the road. A mother cat was lying down. Her kitten was meowing desperately beside her. Both were black in color reminding her a certain captain with a crazy hairstyle. 

She then shooked her head as she started thinking about Kuroo again. 

The kitten mewl again. That was when she realized that the mother cat's leg was wounded. 

She approached the cats. The mother stared at her. She looked like she was used to humans, seeing that she didn't go on defensive when she have gotten near. But she was watching intently, probably ready to attack for any threatening move from her.

[y/n] calmed her down by petting her head carefully. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." she smiled and took her handkerchief. She reached towards the cat slowly, careful not to scare the poor thing. The cat didn't move and let her wrap the wound. The kitten was still meowing beside her. "She'll be fine." she assured the kitten as she worked on the ties. 

"Mew~"

"Done!" she smiled at her work. The mother cat stood up and meowed as if thanking her. 

"Meow~"

"You're welcome." she chuckled. If anyone sees her now, they would stare at her as if she was crazy for talking to a cat but who cares? "Oh! Right!" She took a half eaten sandwich from her bag and cut it in pieces. She then gave them to the cats. "There we go." she said and stood up. "I have to go now. Be careful you two." she smiled and left.

* * *

The Nekoma Volleyball Team was working hard. A lot more harder actually.

Coach Naoi just brought a recorded tape of the previous games of the three of the most powerful team in Tokyo. They watched Itachiyama, Fukurodani and Nohebi's games. Things were quite fine after watching Itachiyama and Fukurodani's tape. But things changes after watching Nohebi's tape. The atmosphere became tensed. Well not really. It was just Kuroo. Kuroo has become more determined to win. The captain of the Nohebi seems to piss Kuroo off. And so, the poor team members who has nothing to do with the two captain's rivalry was pulled into the spartan like training.

Coach Nekomata's arthritis seems attacking right now so the old coach was resting back at the gym while Coach Naoi was preparing the necessary documents for the upcoming Fukurodani Group Training Camp. So now, everything was left to the captain's capable hands.

Kuroo brought the whole team outside for a run and it was the thing Kenma hated the most. Compared to the other members, with the exception of Shibayama and Yaku, Kenma has smaller build. He wasn't even athletic. Kuroo, despite knowing that, insisted to increase the amount of the jogging time. Kenma was more than ready to put a curse on Kuroo for that. Well... At least Kuroo have decided to match his speed. Lev was with them but the guy has gotten tired of the slow pace and chased after the others.

"Why do you keep letting Daishou get to you?" Kenma questioned. As far as he knows, Kuroo and Daishou has been at each others throat ever since they meet three years ago.

"I don't know. Were probably mortal enemies on our past lives." he joked. Kenma however didn't found it funny. There was nothing funny with what was happening to him. 

He sent a blank glance at Kuroo and was about to complained when Kuroo suddenly stopped. Kenma did the same. "Kuro?"

He followed the line of sight of Kuroo. A few distance away was the girl who came to the gym two weeks ago. She was wrapping the cat's leg with a handkerchief. A kitten was meowing near her and with a gentle smile, she patted the kitten's head.

"Was she helping the cat?" Kenma questioned. It looked like that to him.

"Yeah. I guess." Kuroo said as they watched her feed the cat after tying the handkerchief. When she was done, she stood up and left the cats. She walked straight to the direction of the station.

"You just messed with a nice girl." Kenma stated, giving Kuroo a disappointed look.

"Yeah. I kinda feel guilty now. No need to pour a salt more." Kuroo sighed scratching his neck.

"No. Because of the increase of the jog time, I think I'll pour vinegar instead of salt." Kenma said and run pass Kuroo.

With a sigh, Kuroo followed him.

* * *

The days continued without any signs of Kuroo. The rumors has stopped and [y/n] felt like her life returned to normal. 

She was supposed to be relieved now but why can't she stop looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a black hair with crazy style? Like now.

She was sitting beside the window, looking out where the third year were having their P.E. Her class were free. Their wish for Ichimatsu sensei taking a sick leave has finally happened so they have no teacher right now. They were supposed to self-study but can you really expect high school students to do a self-study just because you said so?

Just then, her eyes widened seeing the one she has been looking for among the third years on the soccer field. He was with a group of males, laughing at something. He looked like he has a lot of friends.

Actually, he seems popular. Of course he was not a Mr-that-everyone-wanted type but still he was popular enough to get a few admirers. She remembered being glared at by random girls when the rumors about Kuroo and her going out broke free. Luckily, those girls were not those 'mean girls' type you would see on some crappy shows. Does those kind of girls even exist in real life? Anyway, no one among those girls tried to do something or to talk to her about it. Might be because they were scared of Haruka but who knows?

"[l/n]-san? Is [l/n]-san here?" a second year called out from the door. Everyones attention turned to him.

"Yes?" she asked wondering what might a second year needed from her. She approached the guy who seems pale.

"You're the one who was helping the injured once, right?" he asked. He really does looked pale.

"Yeah." she nodded. She was starting to get worried about him. "Are you alright? You're pale, senpai."

"Ah. It's nothing. I'm just not really good with blood."

"Blood?"

"Yeah. My classmate Kozume slipped on the stairs. His nose was kinda bleeding so we need help." he explained.

"Oh. Let's go to the clinic then."

"Thanks. I really don't know what to do. I was about to call the teacher but I heard they were currently on a meeting. The student council president seems as scared as me too."

"Its fine." she smiled reassuringly and turned to Haruka and Kumiko's direction. The two nodded and mouthed 'go on'.

* * *

When [y/n] get at the clinic, she found that the Kozume guy was one of the volleyball team members. The guy seemed surprised as well upon seeing her. 

"Uhmm... Let's stop the bleeding." she said awkwardly and began to work.

Kozume was silent and let her do the work. The guy who brought her at the clnic remained outside. It seems that he was really terrified of blood so she took pity on him and let him stay out.

"There. It stopped bleeding. You don't seem wounded anywhere and no bump on the head too. But to be on the safe side, get yourself check in case of broken bones or anything." she suggested.

Kozume nodded. "Thank you."

Unlike Kuroo, the guy seems a lot more quiet. He doesnt much of a talker. Normally, [y/n] would prefer silence but since the guy knows what happened between her and Kuroo, she couldn't help but to worry. Just what was he thinking about her?

"You're good with this." Kozume suddenly said.

"Huh?" she stared, surprised. She wasn't expecting him to talk to her.

"You're good with this." he repeated.

"Oh. Not really. My father was a doctor and he taught me things before."

Kenma nodded. "I see."

It became quiet again. Seeing how awkward it become, she decided to leave. "I have to go back to the class, senpai."

"Kenma."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Kenma. I don't like being called senpai and I don't like those stifling formality." he said.

"Oh. Okay then sen- Kenma, I mean."

"Good." Kenma smiled a bit.

"I... Uhmmm. Have to go." she said and turned to the door when it suddenly opened.

"Oh." Standing there was Kuroo. "You..."

[y/n] looked away awkwardly and walked pass him. "Please excuse me." she said and hurried out of the clinic, leaving the two male.

* * *

"What was she doing here?" Kuroo asked Kenma curiously.

"It seems that she has been helping at the clinic since the school doctor left." Kenma replied.

"Helping? The school asked her too?" he walked to Kenma and took a seat at the chair in front of him.

"I don't think so. I heard she was helping on her own accord." Kenma reached for the towel and wiped the dried blood on his nose. "You've seen her help a cat. It was not surprising that she was helping here out of kindness."

"Yeah." Kuroo said absent mindedly.

"I think she was going to be a good manager." Kenma stated, looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo looked back to him. "What?"

"She knows how to take care of people so I don't think we really need to teach her how to be a manager. Besides she knows how to tend injuries. You know how reckless Lev was. We'll need someone like her."

Kuroo was surprised. Normally, Kenma wouldn't offer his suggestion unless it was about volleyball game plan but now, the normal silent Kenma was going out on his way to offer his thoughts.

Kuroo let a grin. "Yeah. You're right."

Everything was decided. Now, if only he'll manage to make her forgive him.

"Looks like I need to step up my game."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. How to Woo a Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Wikihow's: How to woo a girl?
> 
> m.wikihow.com/Woo-a-Girl

**From** **Wikihow's: How to woo a girl?**

**[m.wikihow.com/Woo-a-Girl](http://m.wikihow.com/Woo-a-Girl) **

* * *

[y/n]'s eye twitched as Kuroo stood there in front of her seat. Everyone was staring with interest as the tall third year grinned while looking at her.

"What are you doing here, Kuroo-senpai?" she asked in annoyance. She hoped the Ichimatsu sensei would already come. Just when he was needed, he was nowhere to be seen. What was up with that?

"Manager. We needed you as manager." Kuroo stated.

If possible, she would have become more annoyed. What was he planning? Didn't he just said they don't need an inexperienced manager? Was he messing with her again?

For a while, she haven't seen Kuroo. It was yesterday when she saw him again at the clinic after she helped one of his team members. And now, early in the morning, he was there.

"Are you trying to annoy me, Kuroo-senpai?" she gritted her teeth. She don't want to be disrespectful. No matter what, he was still a senpai.

"What makes you think that? I'm honestly being serious here." he said with that damned fake hurt look. [y/n] rolled her eyes. Who would believe such terrible act?

"If you need a manager, just look around here. A lot of girls here would like to take that position. Don't pester me, please." she said coldly. Kuroo's grin dropped. He let a sigh. Was he done with the act?

"Were not looking for manager for the sake of having a manager, alright? We have seen what you can do. You're good with taking care of people and it seems natural to you. You have knowledge when it comes to first aid too. That was what we were looking for."

Kuroo looked serious which was strange to [y/n]. She never thought he was capable of being serious. "I know I ended up insulting you when we first met. I don't really mean for that to happen and I really am sorry. I hope you'll forgive me for that and for trying to piss you off later on."

Now, [y/n] could see that the apology was a genuine one. That was what he looked the last time he apologized. But still...

"I already forgave you but I still have to refuse that manager position." she said.

"Why? Didn't you go to the gym to apply?" Kuroo asked, the uncharacteristic seriousness was still present.

"That was then. Now, thinking about it, I don't think I could actually be a manager. I'm bad with new people." she sighed. "You guys were better off with someone who would never mess up."

Kuroo's brows knit and was about to say something when-

"What is a third year doing here?" Ichimatsu sensei asked.

"Oh! Sensei. Nothing. I'll keep going." Kuroo grinned and left the room casually.

"What was that?" the teacher questioned.

"It's nothing, sensei. He was just asking something." [y/n] replied.

Although not satisfied with the answer, the teacher nodded. "Let us start the class. Surprise quiz for today."

* * *

Plan A: Failed. It seems that stepping up on the game wasn't enough to persuade her. She was a tough opponent. He even let his secret talent which was 'acting like a serious guy', out. But it didn't work.

Luckily, he was gifted with not only good looks but also brains. If plan A won't work then let us get the plan B into action. Now, where was his phone. He needed to search something on the net. Wikihow would help.

* * *

Alright. He wasn't really planning to woo her but close enough... He think? Well he has a feeling following wikihow would help.

Yes. He has a feeling it would. Kenma on the other hand...

"How to woo a girl? Really, Kuro?" Kenma deadpanned.

"What was wrong with it?" Kuroo grinned widely.

Kenma mentally groaned. Kuroo was a smart guy, really. But maybe hanging out with Bokuto has infected his brain? Seriously, he would expect this from Bokuto but from Kuroo? Just how far has he fallen?

"Now, let's see. According to wikihow, you need to make an impression."

Kenma rolled his eye. "You already did and it turned out badly."

"Stop antagonizing me, okay?" Kuroo said and looked down to his guide. "Under the 'Make an Impression' is... 

**_Number 1: Break the Ice. This can seem scary to do, but once you have done this, holding a conversation and laughing will be easy, and you will be able to build a friendship. There are lots of different ways that you can break the ice, but just remember to make a good first impression. You don't want her to remember you for being a jerk or making a really offensive joke!"_ **

**_"_** Yup. You already messed that one up." Kenma said as he tried not to laugh at Kuroo's sour expression.

Kuroo sighed. "Let's check the number 2 then."

_**"Number 2: Make her Laugh.Girls love guys with a great sense of humor. Don't be offensive or mean with your humor, because you'll make her worry that you also say bad things about her when she's not around. Instead, be smart with your humor."** _

"Don't be offensive or mean with your humor, because you'll make her worry that you also say bad things about her when she's not around. Instead, be smart with your humor." Kenma quoted with a barely visible smirk.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. And continued.

**_"Nu_ mber 3: Dress Like you Mean Business. Fashion isn't just for girls... it's for guys to be recognized by girls too. Get a good pair of shoes. A pair of nice jeans will also look cool...just make sure they fit and look nice on your body! Same goes for shirts."**

**"** Lets skip that one." Considering they were either on school uniform or normal shirt, following that one was hard. And it wasn't like he was really trying to woo her. But then again, maybe he already passed that one. He was pretty sure he looked good no matter what he wears. He mentally patted himself.

_**"Number 4: Keep yourself smelling fresh. Smell is incredibly important in attracting people. While smelling amazing may not be a deal breaker, being stinky is! You'll want to take some basic steps to fight all of the normal body odors that come along with being human!"** _

He frowned. Of course he would always end up smelling sweat. He was a volleyball player for god's sake. Besides, she needed to get used to the scent of sweat if she was going to be a manager.

He turned to Kenma who was smirking at him. He rolled his eyes at him.

Moving on.

**_"Number 5: Don't be threatening. You have to remember that girls and women are often subject to violence and are often cautious around guys for this reason. You have to make them feel comfortable if you want them to get the chance to know you. One common mistake is to be a little too much on the stalker side: being too familiar with the girl and too clingy. You have to give girls space. If you stalk them and cling too much, they'll feel harassed and they will start to avoid you."_ **

"You already have messed that one up too." Kenma said.

"I didn't!"

"If you stalk them and cling too much, they'll feel harassed and they will start to avoid you." Kenma repeated. 

"I'm not a stalker." Alright. Maybe he looked like one but he really wasn't. "Whatever."

_**"Number 6: Master a Talent.  Everyone has a talent. Develop yours or learn a new one, because talents are super sexy! You'll be sure to get her attention with your skill. Just be sure that it's something you can be passionate about. The passion is the real key, because it makes girls hope that you'll care about them as much as you care about your craft."** _

Kenma was staring at him blankly with a 'go ahead and feel free to follow that part' look.

Kuroo let a small cough and continued.

**_"Number 7: Boost your Confidence. Nothing is sexier than confidence. However, nothing is as unattractive as arrogance or more annoying than a needy lack of self-esteem. This is why it's important to know what real confidence looks like. Confidence is being willing to be weak or wrong but press forward anyway because you know you can get through it and be a better person in the end."_ **

"Believe me, Kuro. If its confidence, you have a lot of it. Too much actually." Kenma said and whispered. "...to the point if arrogance."

"I'm not arrogant!" Kuroo protested. Kenma however just gave him a blank look.

"That wasn't nice, Kenma."

Kenma let a sigh and stood up. "I know I said she'll be a nice manager and I really do think that. But if she doesn't want to, then I won't force her. So just stop bothering her, Kuro." Kenma stated and left the room.

Kuroo grumbled. "If Kenma won't help me, then I'll do this alone." Kuroo whispered. He looked down to his phone. Part 3: Creating Romance, of the guide seems a bit too much but maybe the part two would work.

"Part 2: Talking with Her."

* * *

**_Part 2: Number 1: Always look into her eyes when speaking to her. Looking into her eyes helps tell her that you're paying attention to what she's saying, and she'll appreciate having someone that really listens to her. This also will subtly will make her see that you are really taking an interest._ **

"Err... Kuroo-san? What are you doing?" [y/n] asked uncomfortably. One lunch break, Kuroo suddenly took the seat in front of her with an intense look on his eyes. Around them were her classmates watching them in amusement.

"Be our manager." he simply said without taking his eyes away from her.

[y/n] stared back.

As she did, Kuroo began to mentally celebrate thinking that the guide was working. But...

"No."

It was a failure.

* * *

**__** **_"Part 2: Number 2: Cute teasing is okay. Something like mimicking how she talks or giving her a funny nickname like "Giggles" is fine and will create a playful relationship between the two of you. Going over the top, however, and constantly putting her down will just make her angry and she'll probably tell people that you're a jerk. This will result in anger and distrust — not exactly what we're aiming for."_ **

Kuroo found [y/n] at the end of the hall. It seems that she was talking with someone on the phone. He grinned. No one was around it was the best time to put the plan in action. Since she would surely get embarrassed being called with a cute nickname in public, he decided to wait until she was alone.

"HEY! MY SWEETHEART! MY LOVELY SUGARPOP, [Y/N]!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

[y/n] eyes widened in horror as she turned to Kuroo. Now, Kuroo has began to wonder what was wrong. His question was answered as he realizes who was on the phone.

"No! Mom! I don't have a boyfriend! No! Believe me!"

Oops.

* * *

_**"Part 2: Number 3: Be Sensitive and Caring. Let her cry on your shoulder if she's sad. Make her smile when she's feeling crummy. Listen to her when she talks and support her when she's going through a tough time. Women look for relationships with someone who can be their pillar of strength when everything else is going wrong, so show her that you really care for her and that you're up to the task.** _

Err.. Not a good idea. After that last one, Kuroo was sure she would claw his eyes out if he get at least five feet closer to her.

* * *

_**"Part 2: Number 4: Find something to share and bond over. Having a couple of things that you enjoy in common is really important for the success of a relationship. Some differences are good and make for excitement and opportunities for personal growth, but you'll need to at least learn to enjoy some of the same things that she does."** _

"Errr... [y/n]-chan? What do you like to do with you spare time?" Kuroo asked. It looks like she already manage to fix 'that' misunderstanding with her mother since she doesn't look so angry anymore but to be on the safe side, he would keep his distance.

"Murdering annoying people." she grumbled darkly.

Nope. She was still angry. Better to escape while he still can. He can't die yet. His team still needed him.

* * *

She wanted to murder Kuroo Tetsurou. [y/n] really wanted to.

Her mother was furious at her. She heard Kuroo called [y/n] 'sweetheart' and what was the other one? Sugarpop?" she cringed at his choice of nickname. That was terrible.

She sighed. She wanted to just go home and rest. For some reason, dealing with Kuroo tired her out. 

She took her usual route towards the station. But as she passed the place where she saw the mother cat and it's kitten...

"Meeooowwww!!!"

* * *

Everything was a failure. There were still a few steps remaining but Kuroo was already losing his faith. He sighed as he jogged alone. The others have already returned to the gym but he wanted to be alone on his thoughts for a while so he was jogging alone.

Just then...

"Hold on!!! I'll save you!!!" He heard a familiar voice.

On that area, that road that leads to the station, there was a bridge with a river below it. 

His eyes widened seeing [y/n] beside that river, frantically trying to find a way to save a kitten standing at a branch floating in the middle of the river. It just rained so the water was quite high. The branch was stucked along with some garbages. How the cat and the garbage get there was the big question. The river was clean. The local government was pretty strict with keeping that river clean. And also, how did that cat get there? It was in the middle of the river. Did some jerks did that?

"What am I going to do?" he heard her whispered.

She looked scared. She was hesitant to get near the water but the cry of the kitten was like a magnet pulling her closer to the it. Before she probably realized it, she was near the water. Wrong move. The grass were slippery because if the rain. And so, she fell.

"[y/n]!!!"

* * *

She was going to die. She survived the water back when she was a child but now, she would surely die.

As she flail around the water, she remembered her father. She would finally see him again. She also remembered her mother. Would she cry for her? Maybe not. She was nothing but a burden to her after all. Wait? Why flail? Why fight death? Her mother won't care. So why go against death. She stopped flailing, accepting her fate.

But then, before she completely lose her breath, she was grabbed and brought up to the surface.

She let out a cough as fresh air entered her lungs.

"Hey!"

She turned to her savior and as if the past returned, she saw the kid who saved her back then. "You..." But then, the kid's face was replaced by Kuroo's face. "K-kuroo-san?"

"Yeah. Its me." he grinned. "Hold on."

Kuroo held her as he swam towards the kitten's direction. "Grab it!"

She was confused at first but then, she realized what he means and grab the scared kitten. The kitten tried to claw her in fear at first but she managed to get a hold on it after a few moments.

Kuroo swam back to the land and into the safety of the solid ground.

* * *

"Are you sure, you're fine now, [y/n]-san?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Uhmm... Yeah. Thank you."

After saving the kitten and returning it to it's mother, Kuroo brought her to the volleyball club gym. She refused to go at first but she started to shake in cold. Kuroo kindly let her borrow his jacket and dragged her to the gym.

Everyone was surprised seeing both her and Kuroo drenched. But after Kuroo explained what happened, they moved around like ants trying to do stuff for their queen.

"Are you cold? We have more jackets, [y/n]-san."

"Get more towels!"

"Close the door! The cold wind would enter!"

Yup. She definitely feel like a queen ant. It was embarrassing actually.

Kuroo seems to notice her discomfort because he sent everyone to clean the gym.

"Sorry about them." Kuroo said as he wiped his hair.

"No... I should be the one to apologize." she whispered.

"Nah. I'm the one who brought you here. Don't worry about it." he assured her.

[y/n] bit her lip. She really feel sorry. Kuroo have gotten wet because of her. What if he gets sick? She just heard they will be competing at the next tournament. Was it interhigh? She wasn't sure what it was called but it was a sports tournament, she heard.

"Kuroo-san? Sorry. And thank you for saving me." 

Kuroo stopped and turned to her.

Teary eyed, she bowed her head. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

Kuroo sighed. "Come now. Do you really think I would let you drown there? Stop apologizing. I helped you because that was the right thing to do. But next time, if you're going to try to save a cat, just call for help. What you tried to do was dangerous. You don't seems to know how to swim yet you went there. Don't just waste your life like that." Kuroo scolded her. The smirk was missing from him. He really do looked serious right now.

"Forgive me." she whispered as she looked down to her lap.

She then felt the towel on her head. She tried to look up but Kuroo stopped her. "Don't move. I'll dry your hair."

Her face reddened. She felt like she was being treated by a child but after all the trouble she has caused, she decided to keep quiet.

Kuroo was actually quite gentle. His hands were big but he was very careful as he dried her hair. It actually reminded her of her father's hands. Comforting and gentle.

"Hey. I know I am being annoying but will you consider being our manager?" Kuroo suddenly asked. "It was my mistake to reject you when you first came here. Im sorry for that. But we really do need someone like you." he stopped waiting for her usual rejection but when she didn't talked, he continued. "Another girl won't do. I am sure you're the only one who could fill that position. So please?"

[y/n] looked up to Kuroo. Kuroo let a small grin but it was pretty obvious he was nervous.

[y/n] let a sigh and smiled. "Fine, you win. I will accept that manager position."

_**"Part 2: Number 5: Be honest with her. Don't lie to her, even if you think you're doing her a favor - Checked."** _

_**"Part 2: Number 6: Make her feel like the center of your universe. Girls want to be with someone that they know will be loyal and that they don't have to worry will just leave them for the next hot girl - Checked."** _

_**"Part2: Number 7: Respect her. Treat her with respect. Make sure that you are not mean to her, ever. Girls simply do not accept that. You should value her opinion, listen to her, never put her down or insult her, and don't do things that you know are hurtful - Checked."** _

PLAN B - SUCCESS!!!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. A Home called Nekoma Team

Being manager was easy. No. She wasn't saying that it was an easy job but [y/n] really thought it would take a lot of time before she get used on it.

Actually, being a manager was like being a hospital nurse. Back then, as a child, her father would bring her at the hospital where he was working. From what she observed, being a manager was almost the same as being a nurse.

Manager's job includes refilling water bottle, handing over towel and cleaning the bibs. But that wasn't all. It was also a managers job to take note of each and every player's development, observing their condition and keeping track of their records. The last one was the hardest part.

The thing was, she has no volleyball knowledge. Luckily, coach Naoi and coach Nekomata was more than happy to teach her about the rules and techniques. The assistant coach even gave her a volleyball guide book.

Oh yes! Coach Nekomata and Coach Naoi were actually volleyball coaches. [y/n] was surprised seeing them at her first day as a manager. They were surprised as well but when Kuroo introduced her as the new manager, they happily approved. Coach Naoi also told them about [y/n] helping coach Nekomata before. Yamamoto and Inuoka was crying in admiration at her 'heroic deed' while Lev and Shibayama were starry eyed calling her a hero. It was quite surprising how they reacted but then again, coach Nekomata was very important to the team. So, her, helping their old coach even though it wasn't really worth a praise was a big thing to them.

The team was now playing 3 on 3. The first team consists of Kuroo, Shibayama and Kai. The second team members were Yaku, Yamamoto and Inuoka. Fukunaga was keeping the score while Kenma (who was quite displeased) were practicing with Lev.

[y/n] has learned a lot as a manager. Not only regarding volleyball, but also about each and every members. 

"Watch out for Kuroo!" Yaku shouted, warning his team.

Yaku Morisuke. A 3rd year libero. He was really kind and motherly. But he was a bit hot-headed and was violent when angered. She have seen him kick Lev and Yamamoto many times before. To be fair, he only does that when Lev commented about his height (which was a taboo subject) and when Yamamoto was being ridiculous.

Yamamoto spiked the ball and scored a point when Shibayama missed it. "Woooohhhh!!!" the Mohawk ace shouted.

"Shut up, Yamamoto!" Kuroo and Yaku shouted at the same time making [y/n] chuckle.

Yamamoto Taketora. At first, he looked intimidating. But truth to be told, he was a blushing mess around girls. Up until now, it was still had for him to talk to her. But even so, he tried his best to help her when she needed it. He might be loud sometmes and he also tries hard to intimidate people but he really was nice deep inside.

"Sorry, Yamamoto-san! Please get the last one!" Inuoka called.

Inuoka Suo was a tall first year. Along with Shibayama and Lev, he has become a really close friend to her (to Yamamoto's disappointment). It might be because they were all first year but the four of them had formed close ties. Inuoka was lively. He was always excited and liked to talk to her a lot. At first, it made her uncomfortable since she wasn't much of a talker (and she was really mature for her age while Inuoka was kind of childish) but later on, she have gotten used with his noise.

"Got it! Kuroo-san!" Shibayama called out.

Shibayama Yuki. A shy and gentle first year. He was Inuoka's opposite yet they were close. Shibayama has a bit of problem regarding his self confidence and [y/n] could relate with him. That was why she was a lot more comfortable with him than with the others.

"Sorry! Its short!" Kai shouted over the court this time.

Kai Nobuyuki was a 3rd year too like Kuroo and Yaku. He was quiet and like Shibayama, he was also kind and gentle. He was the one who tried to calm the first years whenever they crowd her. He also offer his help when she looked trouble over something. He was the brother she ever wanted.

"Kenma-san! One more!" On the other side of the court, was an amusing scene. Excited Lev and dispirited Kenma was having their daily banter.

"You're hopeless." Kenma sighed.

"That's mean!"

Lev was also a first year. He stands out a lot since he has a foreign look on him. He was tall with silver hair and bright aura. Even before joining the volleyball club, she already noticed him. Her female classmates also liked to chat about a 'certain' half Russian at the other class. He made her uncomfortable at first but she have gotten used being with him like with Inuoka. And now, he was her study buddy. Both of them were quite dumb at Math so 'bird of the same feather flocks together'. It was actually a bad idea studying together since both of them has no idea what they were doing. But hey! At least no one would get angry at them if they get the answers wrong. But then again, what was the point of studying like that? Oh well... It was fun.

Kenma was a second year and the only setter of the team making him the most valuable player of the team. But according to Kuroo, that wasn't the only reason. He said that observation has become a second nature to Kenma. With his skills, he could easily pinpoint the opponent's weakness and make a game plan with it. [y/n] was envious after hearing that. If she has that skill then she would become a better manager. Kenma and Kuroo were also childhood friends. It was really strange knowing that, since they were total opposite. 

"All set. Team A wins." Fukunaga declared.

Fukunaga Shohei was probably the most quiet guy at the team. He rarely talk. He only did when he needed to but she could count how many times she heard him talk. But despite of that, he helped her a lot. One time, he saw her having a hard time opening a water bottle (she was sure it was Kuroo's and he purposely closed it tightly to make her life harder). Without a word, he took it from her and opened it. He also opened the others for her. Another time was when he saw her trying to carry the heavy pole. Again, without a word, he took it from her and carried it himself. He was a really nice guy.

All in all, everyone from the team was nice and she was glad she was now part of them.

"So, how was it?" Kuroo asked when she handed him his water bottle.

"Huh?"

"Have you learned something from watching? Newbie-san?"

She gave him a sour look. Yes. Kuroo, the captain liked to push all her buttons. He would try to piss her off whenever he can.

With a vengeful look, she pulled her clipboard. "Kuroo-san, you missed eight spikes, three serves and five blocks. Please work on it."

"What the- Did you just tracked my failures?!"

Grinning, she patted the clipboard. "Yup. I would keep a close eye on you."

"Oya?" he suddenly grinned and leaned closer, making her step back. "Really? You will?"

"Wh- what? Stay away! You stupid cat!" she pushed him and run away to the other side of the court. Her face red. She heard Kuroo laughed loudly but she didn't dare to look back and took a shelter behind Lev and Inuoka's back.

* * *

It was late. It was already dark. The team practiced until dark and so, [y/n] was now obligated to go home late. Well, it wasn't like anyone was waiting at home anyway.

But even though it was tiring, going home late was also fun. After joining the team, she just found out, she takes the same train as Kuroo and Kenma. All the members walk to the station together though and they always pass a convenience store to buy snacks. It was [y/n]'s first time to do those stuff with others.

"I'm hungry!" Lev said as he opened his potato chips.

"Yeah? Me too." Inuoka seconded.

[y/n] silently ate her sandwich. The others bought junk foods but [y/n] wasn't really fond of those kind of foods so she settled for a sandwich.

"Eh? Sandwich?" Kuroo said as he took a seat beside her.

"Aren't you hungry? Why did you buy junkfood. It won't make you full." she shot back.

"I'm dieting." Kuroo said with a grin.

She gave him a deadpan look. "Dieting? With junkfood?"

Kuroo chuckled as he began eating. "How's being a manager?" he asked.

She looked at him, surprised that he was asking. "Oh. It was fun. I really am happy here." she said honestly. That was what she really feel. She have never have that fun since... Well... Forever?

Kuroo turned to her and smiled. "I'm glad. You actually made me worry."

She gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"Back then, every time I see you, you looked so lonely. Sure you smile with your friends but when they have their back on you, that loneliness returns."

 Was he observing her since he met her? Was that the reason why he keep insisting of bothering her? Come to think of it, ever since Kuroo forced his way to her life, all she think was how to get rid of him. Once in a while, she would get lonely whenever she remember her mother or when she was alone but then Kuroo would appear. At first, she felt bitter because of the words he said at their first meeting but later, she has forgotten about it and was so focused with getting rid of him. Sure it wasn't pleasant but she wasn't lonely. It was more like annoyance. But annoyance was a lot better than being lonely, right?

And so, she realized. Looking at Kuroo's grin while the chatting and arguments rang on the background and along with a 'game over' sound from Kenma's console ….. There at that moment... She found a place she could call a home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. No Longer Alone

The Fukurodani Academy Group was around the corner. [y/n] was excited and at the same time, nervous. According to Yaku, there would be a lot of team at the camp and with them, were Nekoma's fated rivals, Karasuno.

Inuoka excitedly told her about what happened with their previous game against Karasuno. He said he was so excited playing against someone named 'Shouyo' again. Apparently, the guy was a short guy but has a very impressive jumping power.

The others seems also excited. Even Kenma who doesn't seems to care was looking forward seeing the Karasuno members.

"Ah! [y/n]-chan." Nekomata sensei suddenly called her one afternoon practice. Curiously, she approached the old coach.

"Yes? Sensei?"

Nekomata sensei handed her a paper. "You need to get your parents to sign here if you're going to come with us."

The smile on [y/n]'s face dimmed. "Oh... Uhmm... Actually, my mother was outside the country. I'm actually alone now, so..."

"Oh. Is that so? If that's the case, I'll just make a letter about this to give to the vice principal. But you still need to tell your mother." Nekomata smiled.

"Okay. Thank you."

Nekomata nodded and left. As he did, [y/n]'s smile dropped completely.

Her mother was covering the recent earthquake at Thailand. She has no idea when she would return. But knowing her job, it might took a month. She sighed and gathered the bib to wash it. Unknown to her, a pair of cat like hazel eyes were watching her.

* * *

Saturday. No practice today. [y/n] was alone on an empty house. It was silent. She was used to it, actually. But being with the boys were fun. So now, it felt a lot more lonelier than before.

Just then, the doorbell rang. [y/n] was surprised hearing it. Just when was the last time she heard that ring? Curious of who was ringing the doorbell, she made her way to the door and questioned the visitor.

"Who's there?"

"Meow." a meow replied. But [y/n] was sure it wasn't a cat. It was confirmed when another annoyed voice talked.

"Stop being an idiot, Kuroo." That was Kenma's voice.

"Kuroo-san? Kenma?" she opened the door and standing there was the Nekoma captain and setter. "Wh-what are you doing here? And how did you know this place?"

"Kuroo is a stalker." Kenma replied.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not. I just asked your friends."

"Still a stalker."

[y/n] stared at them wide-eyed as they bantered. "A-anyway... Why are you here?" she asked.

Kuroo grinned and raised the box he was carrying. "To hang out."

* * *

Kuroo brought a box of chocolate cake which was her favorite (Kumiko and Haruka told him that) and another box of apple pie. He explained that Kenma liked apple pie so they brought both.

[y/n] served the iced tea at the two and sat beside Kenma. She was actually happy that they're there and what was more awesome was they have a chocolate cake with them.

"Your house was pretty big. Looked like a house of someone rich." Kuroo commented.

[y/n] tensed up a bit.

"Mother is making a lot of money?" Kuroo asked with a grin.

"Yeah... Something like that."

Kuroo was watching her, she was sure he would be able to see what was bothering her if she was not careful. So forcing a smile, she asked the two if they wanted to watch some movie.

* * *

Kuroo and Kenma choosed a rather old movie. It was about samurai's at bakumatsu era.

Kenma was quite fascinated at it despite of the terrible black and white, almost blurred movie. He keep comparing it to some game about shinsengumi or something.

Kuroo liked the movie a lot too. He liked the fighting scenes, he said. [y/n] on the other hand couldn't tell what they find so fascinating with those kind of movies. Was it a male thing? Her father used to liked movies like that too. The movie they were watching was actually from her father's collection.

Taking a break from the sound of sword slashing and blood pouring, [y/n] headed to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Thanks to Kuroo and Kenma's presence, the house doesn't feel empty anymore. Their choice of movie might be horrible but their presence was more than welcomed.

"Hey, [y/n]." a voice called.

She turned to the voice and smiled a little. "Kuroo-san."

"Are you okay?" 

"Pardon?"

"You have that lonely smile. Can't fool me with that." Kuroo crossed his arm.

[y/n] looked away. She wasn't sure why Kuroo thinked she was lonely. She was fine. She was used not seeing her mother and now, Kuroo and Kenma was there.

"Let me tell you this, [y/n]. As a member of our team, you were required to tell me if something were bothering you. Remember, me and the others are here. Its a rule to talk to me about your problems."

[y/n] chuckled a bit. "Where the heck did that rule came from?"

Grinning, Kuroo pinched her nose.

"Hnkey!" she tried pushing him but he won't budge.

"I just made it a few seconds ago so you're now bound to follow that rule from now on."

She put all her strength on her arms and pushed Kuroo away. Kuroo laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Come. Let's watch some cheesy love stories you girls like."

* * *

"Hey! [y/n]-chan!" Lev waved as he excitedly run to her.

It was early in the morning and today is the day the team would go to Fukurodani for the Fukurodani Academy Group Training Camp. 

With the arrival of Lev, they were just missing two more people, Kenma and Kuroo.

"Wah!!! I'm so excited!" Inuoka brightly stated.

"Yeah! Me too." Shibayama seconded.

"Let's do our best out there, [y/n]-chan!" Lev said and took her hands.

"Hey! No touching!" Yamamoto glared with his 'face of intimidation' and grabbed Lev's hand away from her.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Kenma-san! Kuroo-san!" Lev waved to the two.

"Seems like everyone is here." Coach Nekomata said. "Well, the bus is here. Let's keep going."

"Yeah!!!"

Everyone followed after Coach Nekomata and Coach Naoi up to the bus.

[y/n] took a seat as she nervously think about their destination. Just then, someone took a seat beside her. As she turned, she was greeted by the familiar grin. "Kuroo-san."

"Here." Kuroo handed a Nekoma team jacket to her. At first, she thought it was Kuroo's jacket but she realized it was small. "This is..."

"Your very own Nekoma jacket. As a part of the team, you need to have one." he said with a gentle look.

"Kuroo-san..."

"I told you didn't I? Were your team. We are here." he smiled. "You are no longer alone."

[y/n] felt her eyes getting wet. To hide her teary eyes, she look down at the jacket on her lap. On it was a name symbolizing her newfound home, Nekoma.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Training Camp Begins

"Kuurrrrooooooooo!!!"

That was what greeted the whole Nekoma team as they walked out of their bus.

A man with a spiky white-grey hair with black streaks and round golden colored eyes was running towards them. To [y/n] he kinda resembled a horned owl.

"Oh god." Kenma whispered with a fed up look while everyone kept moving normally as if hearing the captain's name being shouted for all the Tokyo to hear was normal.

"Hey! Bro!" Kuroo grinned.

The owl looking man stopped in front of Kuroo and patted the Nekoma captain on the shoulder. "Its training camp again! Let's do some practice later!

"Yeah. Yeah. As if you'll let me go without helping you practice." Kuroo said. Although he sounded defeated, he still has the grin. Maybe he doesn't dislike practicing with the owl man.

"Wah!" The owl man suddenly gasped as he spotted her. "A girl! Have you guys finally found a manager?!"

"Yeah." Kuroo patted her shoulder. "This is [l/n] [y/n]. Our manager. And this guy is Bokuto Koutaro. He's the captain and ace of the Fukurodani Volleyball Team."

[y/n] bowed her head nervously. "N-nice to meet you. I'm [l/n]."

"Hey! Hey! Don't be so nervous! I won't eat you!" Bokuto laughed.

"Bokuto-san!" a guy called out. This one has a messy black short hair and in contrast of Bokuto's energy, the other seems calm.

"Hey! Akaashi! Look! Nekoma already got a manager! Her name is [l/n] [y/n]! Nice, huh?!" Bokuto shouted as he waved at the guy, Akaashi.

"Please stop bothering the Nekoma and let them in already. Their coaches was already inside, waiting." Akaashi calmly said.

"Oh right! We better go in!" Everyone began moving, following Bokuto. 

"Is everyone here, already?" Kuroo asked.

"Nah. You guys were the first to arrive." Bokuto replied. "Anyway, those guys from Karasuno you were talking on your text messages, they were coming, right?"

Kuroo grinned. "Yeah."

* * *

[y/n] nervously looked around as the Fukurodani and Nekoma team practiced their spikes as they waited for the other teams.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do while the guys were busy. The coaches didn't tell her anything nor Kuroo.

"Uhmm... Hi." Two girls approached her with friendly smiles. The first one has reddish-brown hair while the other one has tan colored hair.

"He-hello." she nervously smiled back.

"We're the Fukurodani managers. My name is Yukie Shirofuku and this is Kaori Suzumeda. You're Nekoma's new manager, right?"

"Uhm... Yeah. My name is [l/n] [y/n]. Nice to meet you." She bowed her head.

"You look nervous." the other manager, Suzumeda said.

"So-sorry. I'm new with this. It wasn't long ever since I become a manager. So I'm a little worried that I'll mess up or something. And..." she look around. "I'm not sure what to do right now. No one told me anything."

"Oh! Well, were all managers so let's just hang together. I mean, our job were the same. We'll also teach you stuffs." Shirofuku offered.

Relieved that she has someone to guide her now, she finally let a smile. "Thank you. Please teach me."

* * *

Ubugawa team, arrived an hour later and  was followed by Shinzen. Karasuno were still not there but everyone decided to begin. Every team would have a match in rotation and the losing team would do 'flying falls'.

She was introduced to Shinzen High manager, Otaki Mako and Ubugawa High manager, Miyanoshita Eri. Both were nice girls. It didn't take long for [y/n] to get comfortable with the girls. They were really kind and very patient with teaching her.

After their third game against Ubugawa, she saw Kuroo, Kai and Yamamoto left the gym. She curiously watched them leave, wondering where they were going. 

Her question was answered a few moments later when they returned with a group of guys in black.

"Oh. It looks like Karasuno finally arrived." Miyanoshita said as she watched the newcomers entered the gym.

Everyone's eyes were on them. [y/n] has a feeling that it was because her team told them about the impressive first year from Karasuno.

"[y/n]-san!" Yamamoto called out.

Beside him, were two of the Karasuno members. The first one has shaved head while the other one has spiky dark brown hair with a golden turf of hair on his forehead. Curiously, she approached them.The two members stood stiffly as she get closer. 

"[y/n]-san. I just want to introduce you to my friends from Karasuno." Yamamoto motioned to the two. "They were second year. This is Nishinoya-san and Tanaka."

"I-Im Nishinoya Yuu! A libero!" the shorter one with spiky hair introduced himself.

"I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke! N-n-nice to meet you!" the shaved headed followed.

Although one of them looked like a delinquent, [y/n] figured that they were nice guys. She had learned not to judge anyone by how they looked after meeting, Yamamoto. Besides, if they were Yamamoto's friends, then they must be good guys too. They kinda remind her of Yamamoto.

[y/n] gave them a warm smile. "My name is [l/n] [y/n]. Nice to meet you too."

Steam were released from her new Karasuno's friends ears as their face reddened. Yep. They're definitely the same as Yamamoto.

* * *

The freshman duo that the Nekoma boys were talking about came late. Their managers, Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi Hitoka told her that they failed their exams and they needed to retake it so they're going to be late.

It was almost sunset when they arrived along with Tanaka's older sister (she already could tell they were siblings the moment she saw her, they looked alike.). 

The shorter one, the one Inuoka told her about, have thrown up the moment they entered the gym, causing a commotion among the other players.

But after he recovered, him and the setter joined their team. Even though she has no experience with volleyball, she could tell that the freshman duo were awesome. No wonder the Nekoma guys put them on a high regard. For the first time, Karasuno won a match against Shinzen High. It was the last match of the day.

[y/n] was called at the kitchen where her and the other managers prepared everyone's dinner.

"[y/n]-san, you seems good with cooking." Otani commented as she watched [y/n] stir a pot full of curry.

[y/n] smiled. "I have been cooking for a long time so I already mastered the basics. It's done. Want to have a taste?" She scooped a small amount of curry and raised it up. But before she could offer it to the Shinzen High manager, she felt a presence behind her. She tried to turn around but before she could, someone grabbed her arm and led the spoon she was holding up and into someone's mouth.

Wide-eyed, she looked up and saw a familiar black haired man. "Ku-Kurou-san?!"

"Hmm.. Tastes good." he said and let her hand go.

"W-what the heck! Kurou-san! Don't just sneak behind me like that!" she scolded him although her face was red. 

Her back was pressed on his chest just a few moments ago, and she felt muscles in there. Her mind was doing backflip thinking about it. 

"Heh. Sorry. I was walking on the hall when I smell something good. It leads me here."

"A-a-arent you going to do some blocking for Bokuto-san?! Food is not yet ready! Go already!" she put the spoon down and pushed Kuroo towards the door. "Leave!"

"Alright! Alright! So demanding." he mumbled. He sent her one final grin before leaving.

[y/n] sighed as he finally left. But then, as she looked up, she met a few knowing grin coming from Fukurudani, Ubugawa and Shinzen managers. Shimizu was the only nice enough to hide the grin while Yachi was looking at her curiously.

"W-what?!" she stuttered. She has a bad feeling about those grins.

"Is there something between you and Kuroo-san?" Shirofuku questioned with a teasing grin. The other girls giggled.

"No! Nothing! He just liked to tease me! Not only me, though! I think he liked to tease everyone!" she said as she tried to stop her face from reddening.

"Oh? Let me tell you about this, [y/n]-chan. I've known Kuroo-san for three years now and I've never seen him tease a woman. He does that to Bokuto and the others but never to a girl. Have you seen him act like that to us?" Shirofuku pointed out. "I think he likes you."

"N-no way!"

"I think [y/n]-san like him too." Shimizu said with a smile. [y/n]'s face reddened more.

"So? What's the score between the two of you?" Suzumeda elbowed her playfully.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing going on." her eyes were tearing up from embarrassment.

"Please don't tease her anymore." Yachi took pity seeing her face.

The girls laughed. 

"Alright, sorry [y/n]-san." Shirofuku hugged her a bit. "If there's really nothing going on, then alright. But you two really do look good together. And I'm honest when I said Kuroo-san likes you. I know he do."

"I-I just met him a few weeks ago."

"Yeah. Just tell us if there's a developement." Shirofuku patted her shoulder and turned to the others. "Let's finish the preparation for dinner." With that, everyone returned to what they were doing.

Still red faced, [y/n] turned the stove off. Hopefully, the redness would be gone by the time Kuroo returned. She just hoped, she could face Kuroo normally later. And hopefully, the girls won't try to tease her when he was present.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Tease Day

Second day of the training camp.

As agreed, [y/n], along with the other managers woke up early to prepare the boys breakfast.

After that, Coach Naoi asked her to wake the boys up. That was she was going to do now.

Upon opening the door of the classroom that the Nekoma team members occupied, snored greeted her. Everyone, except for Yaku, Kai and Fukunaga (she have seen Kai entered the restroom, Fukunaga passed her on her way there while she has no idea where Yaku was) were still deep asleep.

[y/n] first approached probably the easiest one to woke up, Shibayama. Like she thought, the young libero woke up with just a few shook. Moving on, she go to Kenma next while Shibayama shook Inuoka and Lev.

"Kenma? Kenma! Wake up!"

"Hngg..." Kenma opened one of his eye. "What is it, [y/n]?"

"Coach Naoi said to wake up already. I think you guys were going for a morning jog." she said.

Kenma let a groan. "I hate jogging." he said but still sat up.

Shibayama managed to wake up both Inuoka and Lev. Both looked groggy though. He then moved to woke Yamamoto next.

Now, [y/n] turned to the only one who was still asleep. But as she turned to him, she raised an eyebrow as she saw his position. He was lying on his stomach while two pillows were pressed on both his hair and ears.

With a questioning look, she turned to Kenma who just shrugged. "That's how he sleeps." the setter simply said.

She chuckled and shook the captain. "Kuroo-san! Wake up! Coach wanted all of you up!"

Kuroo remained sleeping.

With more force, she keep shaking him. "Kuroo-san!"

When he refused to move, [y/n] took Kenma's pillow and hit him on the head with it.

"I *whack* said *whack* get *whack* up *whack*!"

"[y/n]~" Kuroo mumbled. 

"Huh?"

"What is it? Is breakfast ready? Is the kids up already?" Kuroo asked, not raising his head nor opening his eyes.

"What?" [y/n] stared at him weirdly. What kids? Kenma and the others?

"Our children. Are they up?"

[y/n]'s face reddened at this. She whacked Kuroo on the head with all force this time. "Stupid Kuroo-san!" she yelled and run out the room with Kenma's pillow.

"My pillow..." Kenma muttered staring at the door.

When [y/n] was gone, Kuroo finally raised his head, laughing. "Dang! It was fun teasing her."

"Have you been awake all this time?" Kenma asked, giving him a blank look.

"I woke up when she opened the door." Kuroo replied as he sat up.

Shaking his head, Kenma stood up. "You better take my pillow back."

* * *

"Stupid Kuroo-san." she grumbled as she head to the kitchen.

The boys were going for a jog. She was sure they would be hungry once they returned.

Back at the kitchen, the other managers were sitting, having a chat. They turned to her as she entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong, [y/n]-chan?" Otaki asked curiously. "Your face is red."

She opened her mouth to answer but Shirofuku have beaten her. "Its Kuroo-san."

Her face reddened more at Shirofuku's spot on guess.

The girls around the table turned their eyes on her. Their eyes were asking her 'what happened?'.

She signed and took a seat at the empty chair. "Its nothing. He was just teasing me again."

"I told you! He like you!" Shirofuku clapped.

"Just because he tease me doesn't mean he likes me." [y/n] sighed. She wish the girls would just stop pairing her up with Kuroo.

"Why? [y/n]-chan, you don't like Kuroo-san? Kuroo-san was actually quite attractive. I remember Nekoma's previous manager, Hiyori-san admitted to us that she liked him." Otaki said.

"Hiyori-san?" This is the first time she heard the name.

"She was two years older than us. Kuroo-san was only first year at that time but he already got Hiyori-san's attention. He really is lucky because Hiyori-san is quite pretty." Shirofuku added.

Alright. Why was she feeling strange now? Trying to calm herself, she asked them "Did Kuroo-san find out?"

"I think he does know even no one told him. Were talking about Kuroo-san here." Shirofuku shrugged. "But I guess he's not interested to her. I've never seen him get too close to her."

"I... I see." Why does she felt relieved anyway?

"Anyway, [y/n]-chan?"

"Huh?"

"What's with the pillow?"

* * *

The boys returned for breakfast after an hour. After serving everyone, the girls had also began eating. But just as [y/n] was about to sit with the girls, her food tray was picked up, surprising her.

Looking up, she found out it was Kuroo, again.

"Kuroo-san!"

"Sorry girls but I'm taking back our manager." 

"Sure. Sure." Shirofuku chuckled and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Yukie-san!" she blushed.

"Now. Come. Come. You'll be eating with me and Bokuto, captain 's order." Kuroo said and walked towards the other table with her tray.

With no other choice, she followed Kuroo.

"Oh hey, [l/n]-chan! Here to join us?" Bokuto smiled.

Forcing a smile while mentally cursing Kuroo, she nodded. "Uhm... Yeah, if you don't mind."

"No problem! No problem!" Bokuto laughed.

"There we go." Kuroo put her tray on the table and sat down. With no other place to sit except on that chair beside Kuroo's she tiredly took a seat.

"Anyway, [y/n]-chan. Kuroo told me that you risked your life to save a cat. Is that true?" Bokuto asked before stuffing his mouth with food.

[y/n] gave Kuroo a look then turned to Bokuto. "No. I did try but I ended up needing to be save too."

"Why so modest? You did failed but you still tried to save the cat. It was honorable, honestly." Kuroo said.

[y/n] looked away in embarrassment. She wasn't used to compliments.

"So, what happened when you fell?" Bokuto asked again.

"Kuroo-san jumped after me and saved me and the cat."

Bokuto gasped. He was staring at her in disbelief making her wonder if she said anything wrong.

Bokuto's wide eyes drifted from her to Kuroo and back a few more times befire he finally talked. "Kuroo jumped into the water?! I thought this cat is scared of water! I'm sure he doesn't even take a bath!"

Kuroo threw a piece of sausage at the Fukurudani ace with an annoyed look. "We freakin go to take a bath together last night."

"But- but- but- why in the world is your hair still like that? I'm sure water would at least soften that rock hard hair a bit."

[y/n] knows Bokuto was exaggerating but she also was wondering about the hair. Why was it like that? Was it because he sleep in a weird position?

"Its sticking up but its soft." Kuroo said and grinned towards [y/n]. "Ask [y/n]-chan. She love touching it."

"What?!" she stared at him with a pissed off look. Again, her face was red.

"Woah! Are you two going out or something?!" Bokuto questioned. "The heck, bro! You didn't told me anything!"

"We're not!" she argued.

"I'm hurt." an over exaggerated hurt look was painted on Kuroo's face. "Why deny it? The whole school knows were going out."

"That was your freakin fault!"

"And now, you're blaming me?" Kuroo let a sigh.

"I hate you!" [y/n] picked up her tray and run to the manager's table.

Behind her, Kuroo was laughing loudly, enjoying himself.

* * *

Kuroo was having a blast, teasing her. She was sure of it. After having a breakfast, the practice matches began. She was relieved when it started since Kuroo would be busy with it. Unfortunately, he always found a time to tease her in between breaks. She was feeling tired thanks to him.

Nekoma was facing Fukurodani. From the current score tally, it seems that Fukurodani was the strongest, followed by Nekoma. She was actually quite proud knowing that.

In the middle of the third set, the match was suddenly halted. [y/n] was busy reading the volleyball rule book at that time but as she looked up, she almost dropped it seeing Kuroo holding his leg.

"Kuroo-san?! What's wrong?!" she approached the captain who was now being supported by Kai.

"Muscle cramp." Kuroo chuckled but winced.

"Come, Kuroo-san. You sit at the bench. I'll massage it." she said as she slung his other arm around her shoulder. She was used dealing with this kind of problem. The basketball team and soccer team were her daily visitors at the clinic. And their problem? Muscle cramps.

"Okay. Sorry for the trouble." 

"Its nothing. This is the reason why I'm here right?" she smiled.

Kuroo closed his eyes as he also smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

The game continued without Kuroo. He sat silently at the bench as he watched, [y/n] massage his leg. She was focused on her work. She looked like she really know what she was doing.

His eyes fell on her hands. They were soft. They feel so good. And from her hand, his eyes traveled back to her face. She looked cute with that serious expression. Actually, she always looked cute no matter what her expression was. That was why Kuroo kept teasing her. He wanted to see all her expressions.

He wanted to see the face she made when she was mad at him, her face when she was embarrassed, everything. Everything except her sad smile or teary face.

One thing he noticed with her before was how she would force a smile just to make it look that she was happy even though she was sad. Kuroo has no idea what was making her sad. He don't think she was ready to tell him so he didn't asked her. Although he has a feeling he knows what it was.

Kuroo could tell whenever she was feeling lonely, and so, Kuroo would go on his way to either tease her or to talk with her. He wanted her to feel she has people she could run to when she needed someone. Kuroo wasn't sure why he strongly felt he needed to protect her but he has a strong urge to do so. Was it because she looked strangely familiar? He wasn't sure.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

Kuroo was snapped back to reality and looked down to her.

He smiled and shook his head. "Not anymore. Thanks to you."

She smiled back and shook her head. "Its my job."

"Kuroo! Are you okay now?" Bokuto called out. It seems that the game was over. Looking at the score board, Fukurodani won again.

"Yeah. Who were we playing next?" Kuroo asked as he stood up.

"I think, Karasuno!" Bokuto replied.

"Alright!" Kuroo turned to [y/n] and ruffled her head. "Thanks."

She seems happy with the team now. Kuroo promised himself he would do everything to keep that happiness. He promised that all she would get was good experience. So him and the team would do their best to win each and every match. After all, she seems so happy whenever they win. She looked like a proud parent which was also cute. If she was happy whenever they win a practice match, what more if it was an actual tournament?

[y/n] nodded. "Good luck with the match."

Grinning, Kuroo nodded and winked. "Could I get a kiss if we win?"

He received a smack of a wet towel on the face for that.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. How to Know If a Guy Likes You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wikihow returns...
> 
> m.wikihow.com/Know-if-a-Guy-Likes-You
> 
> I only picked a few because it was damn long. It has 16 goddamn steps!

* * *

The three days training ended. [y/n] have said goodbye to her newfound friends (and exchanged numbers) and joined her team back to the bus that would bring them back home.

She had found herself again, sitting with Kuroo. She hoped he wasn't there to tease him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as she browsed over her phone, looking at the pictures she took with the girls.

"Yeah." she smiled and looked up to Kuroo. "Everyone was really nice and the matches was really fun."

"Heh. Good. The next training camp would last three weeks. I'm sure you'll enjoy that more."

"Three weeks? There still more?" she asked surprised.

Kuroo grinned. "There would be a lot until Spring High National Tournament."

"Really?! That's great!" she smiled widely and looked back to her phone. On the screen was a picture of the whole Nekoma team.

Kuroo gently smiled looking down at her, pleased seeing how happy she was.

* * *

Back at home, [y/n] happily opened the door. But as she did, a woman on her early 30's greeted her. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Mom?"

"Oh [y/n], you're back." she smiled as she picked up a big paper bag. "Look! I bought you some stuff from Thailand! There were clothes there too!"

"Oh. Thanks, mom." she smiled a bit as she took the bag. "You returned a bit early. I thought you'll be staying there for a month?"

"The network asked us to return already." her mother replied as she sat on the couch. "How about you? I was surprised seeing this house empty when I arrive. You didn't have a class today, right? Have you gone into a sleepover?" she asked looking at the bag [y/n] was carrying.

"Oh no. Uhmm... Mom, actually, I'm a manager of a volleyball club now." she bit the inside of her mouth. She was worried her mother would ask her to quit but it was the opposite. She actually looked happy.

"Really?! That's great! I used to be a volleyball club manager too back on high school!"

"Really?" [y/n] was surprised. This was the first time she heard this.

"Yeah! So! How is it? Was the team great?! Since you're carrying a lot, then it only means you've been on a training camp. Right? How was it?"

[y/n]'s eyes were wide at first, but as she realized this was actually real, a smile made a way to her lips. "Well..."

All her life, [y/n] have never had this kind of enjoyable conversation with her mom. She always looked tired and all she did was to talk about work whenever she was home. It was a surprise how volleyball changed her life. Joining Nekoma was the best thing that ever happened to her. 

* * *

[y/n] was on a fairly good mood when she get to school. Since she became a manager, she has began to go to school early.

After changing to a simple white shirt and nekoma sweat pants, she head to the gym.

"Good morning." she greeted.

"Good morning!" everyone present greeted back.

Yaku, Yamamoto and all the first year except for Lev were already there, setting the net.

Moving to do her daily job as a manager, she head to wash and fill the water bottles. After, she collected the bibs she washed, she folded it. By the time she returned to the gym, Lev, Kenma and Kuroo were already there.

"Oh. Good morning, Lev, Kenma, Kuroo-san." [y/n] greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, [y/n]-chan!" Lev run-approached her. "You're pretty as usual today!"

"Oh... Uhmm... Thank you, Lev." she blushed a bit.

"Hey! Hey! Lev! Are you trying to make a move to [y/n]-san again?!" Yamamoto gave him his 'delinquent' face, trying to intimidate the first year. As usual though, it was ineffective to Lev.

"Huh?" Lev cocked his head, confused. "I'm just telling the truth."

[y/n] felt herself reddened more from Lev's 'I'm just being honest' look.

Yaku chuckled. "If you're jealous, then why don't you try complimenting, [y/n]-chan too, Yamamoto."

"Huh?... Ermm..."

"Nope. That was impossible from Yamamoto." Kenma stated.

"Kenma!"

The others laughed to Yamamoto's anoyance. The guy liked to talk a lot but when it comes to girls, he surely was useless. 

"Yamamoto, just go and get the balls. And you, Lev, leave [y/n] alone and go help the others, you latecomer." Kuroo said and looked up to the others. "Hurry up! Everyone!" With the captain's order, everyone get moving.

As everyone focused on cleaning and setting up the net, [y/n] finally let a breath. She wasnt really used with compliments and Lev liked giving them a lot. It wasn't romantic compliments though. No matter how much it sounds like he was flirting, it doesn't feel like it to her though. It was like when your brother compliments you you're pretty or something. But its not like [y/n] would know, she has no brother after all.

Just then, [y/n] felt someone's presence beside her. Looking up, she saw Kuroo, looking at her with a grin. She has a bad feeling about it.

"You're blushing." Kuroo chuckled.

[y/n] huffed, trying to stop the blush already. "Shut up! I'm not good with compliments, you should know that by now.

Kuroo leaned closer to her, making her step back. He does that a lot. "Lev was right though. You looked pretty as usual. Ah! No. Maybe a lot more prettier than usual."

[y/n] blushed more. A lot more than when Lev told her she is pretty. "S-stupid, Kuroo-san!" she tells and run away, trying to escape Kuroo.

Kuroo's laughter echoed behind her.

* * *

"I'm glad you enjoyed it then." Haruka said and took a bite on her milk bread. It was lunch break.

"Yeah. The other managers were really nice. Although I was scared at first. I've never been around that much people after all." [y/n] chuckled.

"So, how is Kuroo-san?" Kumiko suddenly asked.

Thinking that Kumiko was asking about his performance at the training camp, she replied without thinking much of it. "He is a good middle blocker. I saw him block Bokuto-san easily. And that was a big thing. Bokuto-san was on the top 5 aces after all."

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about you and Kuroo-san! Did he make a move?" Kumiko questioned with a grin.

"What?! What the hell, Kumiko! Of course he didn't!" [y/n] tried to have her a glare but considering how red her face was, that glare has no much of an effect.

"Really? Why is he so slow? He seems to like you a lot, he should hurry." Kumiko said with disappointment.

"Kuroo-san doesn't like me like that, okay?" she huffed.

"Oh yes, he do. Look! Check the wikihow!" Kumiko pushed her phone to [y/n].

[y/n] and Haruka however just gave her a blank look. "Wikihow? Seriously?"

"Why are you two giving me, that look? Just read it!" Kumiko pushed her phone to Haruka this time. The judo athlete sighed and took it, reading the wikihow steps loudly."

_**"Step 1: Examine his body language. Body language can be the "big tell" when it comes to discerning if that guy fancies you enough to date you. Interestingly, body language experts believe that while females have around 52 body language tells to show a guy that they're interested, guys show around only 10. If you subscribe to this theory, this should make your guessing a little easier! All the same, you still need to know what to look for, as well as being sure that you're not mistaking innocent gestures for calls of love––the latter mistake could prove embarrassing. Some of the signs of body language to watch for include:** _

  * _**He looks at you a lot. His eyebrow may even lift as he watches you ("the eyebrow flash" that lasts a fifth of a second). He might not even be really conscious he is watching you as much as he is.**_
  * _**Notice how much he looks at your face and makes eye contact.**_
  * _**He leans towards you a lot. Personal space invasion is a sign of major interest.**_
  * _**Check the direction of his hands, feet, legs, toes, etc. If they're pointed toward you, it's a subconscious indicator of his interest in you.**_
  * _**He starts grooming himself. He pulls at his tie to straighten it or he readjusts the fit of his sweater. Perhaps he runs his hands through his hair in attempt to tidy it or he reaches down to tie his shoelaces. Doing this repeatedly is similar to the actions of a male bird preening up his feathers for a display!**_
  * _**Check out how he's sitting. If you see rather manly gestures, such as sitting with open legs or placing his hands on his hips, he's trying to impress.**_
  * _**If he likes you, you may see that he rarely turns his back to you, often leans towards you, and also looks at you a lot. If he slouches his shoulders when near you, he's romantic and cares about what you have to say. If he points his shoulders and pelvis towards you while sitting, he is definitely feeling something for you."**_



"So?" Kumiko raised an eyebrow.

[y/n] didn't want to think about it. But it seems that her brain decided to rebel on her, it quickly processes and think about whether Kuroo showed anything wikihow said. As she think about it, her face get redder and redder.

Kuroo do stare at her a lot. Straight to the eye and it was uncomfortable. But she thought she was just looking out for her. She was new after all and wasn't it was his job to watch over newbies? He was the captain. And regarding that eyebrow lifting, she did noticed him doing that when he was looking at her. Does he do that too when talking to others? She wasn't sure.

Personal space invasion? She bit her lip. She remembered how Kuroo was always trying to get too close to her. But maybe he was just trying to tease her? He seems to like making her blush. Yes. That was it! He was just messing with her.... Right...?

About the other signs, she wasn't sure. She wasn't really paying attention. But maybe she'll observe him some other time? Wait... No! Why would she do that?!

"[y/n]!" Kumiko snapped her back from her thought.

"Huh? Oh sorry."

Kumiko rolled her eyes and turned to Haruka. "Just read the second step."

_**"Step 2: Notice his interest in touching and being touched.Touch is an important sign of interest in a developing relationship and you can assess interest both by observing how he touches you and how he reacts to you touching him. If he's keen on you, he might put his hand on yours when he laughs, he might gently brush his leg against yours but won't move it away again, or he may hug you for small things, such as greeting you, expressing emotions when telling a story or just because you "look like you need a hug." On the other hand, consider touching him to see what happens––a gentle brush of your hand against his neck, a hold of his forearm with your hand, or running your fingers across his hand after joking with him about something. He's interested in you if he responds to it and doesn't flinch away or if he moves his hand to stay on yours or on your arm or leg. On the other hand, if he tenses up or moves his hand away, he's not interested.** _

  * _**If he is a shy guy, he may jump a little because he wasn't prepared for you to touch him. That doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't like you, watch his actions carefully afterwards.**_
  * _**Obviously, playboy guys (bad boys) might be very keen to spread their touching gestures around; be sure that he has more substance than this by observing how he interacts with other women in your group.**_
  * _**See if he uses any of the tricks in How totouch a girl, and see if he uses them more with you than with anyone else."**_



She remembered Kuroo wrapping his arms around her many tines at the training camp. She remembered, him taking the seat beside her whenever it was empty. And she remembered how he would smile, whenever she would accidentally brush against him.

Kuroo wasn't really a shy guy and maybe, despite how he act, he wasn't really a playboy. He have never make a move to the other managers. Anyway, she would check that 'How to touch a girl' guide later.

As she looked up, she noticed her friend staring at her. "Uhmm... Don't mind me. Just continue reading."

The two exchanged glances but continued.

_**"Step 3: Watch his actions to see if he treats you differently from the rest of your group. If he's really interested in you, he may start to behave protectively toward you, or in a "gentlemanly" fashion (at least to the extent that he interprets his behavior as such). Look for signs like shifting his chair closer to yours, putting his arm around the back of your chair, leaving his jacket on the back of your chair or even going so far as to place the jacket around you to ward off your complaints of being cold.** _

She stiffened. Why does that seems familiar? That shifting a chair closer, arm on the back of the chair and that jacket thing. There was one night at the training camp when she forgot her jacket at the room. She head to one of the gyms to tell Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi that it was time for dinner. It was cold that night. And probably noticing she was getting cold, Kuroo took his jacket off and put it on her, scolding her for forgetting her jacket.

Her face reddened and it didn't escaped her friends prying eyes.

"Oh? What's this? Why are we blushing?" Kumiko said, giving her a knowing look.

"Sh-shut up!"

Haruka chuckled and continue reading.

_**"Step 4: Pay attention to gentle, friendly teasing. If a guy teases you in a friendly and fun manner, it could indicate his interest, especially if he's young. Provided this isn't his modus operandi with every girl he flirts with, it's a sign that he's singled you out for attention and is trying to use his wit to charm you, in that awkward way of using humor to cover up true intentions. Of course, if he says something unkind or unfortunate, don't feel you have to excuse it––point it out if he offends you; it's best he knows now that you won't take nonsense than to discover it later.** _

  * _**Some guys make fun of their crushes in a slightly mean way. If this goes too far, he may need a reminder to act more mature.**_


  * _**Some guys make fun of their crushes in a slightly mean way. If this goes too far, he may need a reminder to act more mature."**_



Alright. There was really something wrong with this wikihow. She needed to stop Haruka. Or else, her face would remain red forever.

"C-can we stop this already?"

Kumiko chuckled evilly. "Nope. Continue Haruka."

_**"Step 5: Acknowldege any compliment that comes your way. If you do your hair or makeup differently one day, and the guy notices, that's a very good sign that he likes you. Most guys won't notice, or if they do, they won't be bothered to say anything unless they're totally into you. Anything like, "You look nice today," "I like that shirt," or even "Did you do your hair differently today? It looks nice," are all indicators that he could be interested in you.** _

  * _**Note: If this guy is a good friend of yours, compliments won't necessarily be indicators of romantic interest. It could just be him being a truly good friend."**_



What happened that morning played inside her head. Both Lev and Kuroo complimented (on Kuroo's case, she was sure it was teasing) her but their effect on her were different. Sure Lev made her blush but Kuroo's effect was still different. She can't explain it though.

Haruka grinned seeing her face and continued.

**_"Step 6: Be receptive to his signals. If he shows genuine interest in you, (for example, he smiles at you a lot whenever the two of you pass each other or he goes out of his way to say hello to you), be friendly and polite back. If you've already decided that he's someone you'd like to date, don't let it go too long before facilitating an opportunity for the two of you to get together to talk in a quiet place. On the other hand, if he's not your type or you've changed your mind about flirting any further, be honest and let him know that you're flattered but you're not available."_ **

Thats it! She has enough. She stood up. "I-Im going to the library! To-to study!" she lamely said and run out of the room.

Haruka and Kumiko laughed. What library? Everyone knows she has never been on the library and the two doubt she knows where it was.

The two high fived. Both were 100% sure now. Kuroo was really into their friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Bro's Chatroom

 

**Bokuto entered the chatroom**

**Kuroo entered the chatroom**

**Bokuto**

Woah!!! Bro! Were on the same wavelength!!! We logged at the same time!!! Hoot! Hoot!

 

**Kuroo**

Meow! Meow! 

 

**Bokuto**

So how is [y/n]-chan?

 

**Kuroo**

She's fine. She's adapting well. She's a manager for a month now and she seems like she already mastered everything.

 

**Bokuto**

Thats good.

 

**Bokuto**

Anyway, I heard something from our managers.

 

**Kuroo**

Huh?

 

**Bokuto**

Are you and [y/n]-chan dating?

 

**Kuroo**

lol. Is that how we looked to your managers?

 

**Bokuto**

At first, I thought they were just girly gossips. But then, I've never saw you treat a girl like how you treat [y/n]-chan. You weren't like that to Hiyori-san when she was still Nekoma's manager.

 

**Bokuto**

So? Tell me! It was just us here! Tell me! 

 

**Kuroo**

.....

 

**Bokuto**

Dont be like that! I'm your bro! Hoot! Hoot!

 

**Kuroo**

Honestly, I can't stop myself from watching her. Not in a creepy way. But...

 

**Kuroo**

I don't know. I can't explain.

 

**Bokuto**

Tell me. You like her or not?

 

**Kuroo**

.....

 

**Bokuto**

Its you, Kuroo. You're not some inexperience dude. 

 

**Bokuto**

You easily saw through Hiyori-san's feelings. I'm sure you know how you feel for [y/n]-chan!

 

**Kuroo**

Why are you being so serious now? 

 

**Bokuto**

Nothing. It was my first time seeing you act like that towards a girl. I'm just curious. 

 

**Kuroo**

Well, I do think she's cute. I like talking to her and I like being with her.

 

**Kuroo**

So yeah. I guess I am attracted to her.

 

**Kuroo**

But I'm not yet sure if I wanted to be on a relationship with her or not.

 

**Kuroo**

With practice going on, I don't think I could afford to go dating a girl.

 

**Kuroo**

Besides, I'm a 3rd year. Im going to graduate soon. Her on the other hand...

 

**Bokuto**

Does it even matter?

 

**Kuroo**

???

 

**Bokuto**

If I like a girl, I wouldn't care about such things. Its not like you're leaving the country or anything. What's stopping you?

 

**Kuroo**

Even if I'm not leaving the country, I'm sure it was still hard going out with someone away from you.

 

**Kuroo**

Oh well, it depends on how our relationship would goes. If I ended up head over heels to her, then I might end up asking her out.

 

**Kuroo**

Its still early to tell. It wasn't that long since I met her after all.

 

**Kuroo**

For now, I just want to enjoy her company. She's a really fun girl.

 

**Bokuto**

Well... Whatever... Its your life.

 

**Bokuto**

I have to go now. Dinner time. My mom was calling.

 

**Kuroo**

Alright. See you at Shinzen, next training camp. 

 

**Bokuto**

Yeah. Hoot-bye!

 

**Kuroo**

See mew. 

**Bokuto left the chatroom**

**Kuroo left the chatroom**

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 


	13. Death

"Here's your food." [y/n] smiled as she gave the cat and it's kitten some bread. She always goes to feed them before heading to school and before going home.

Truth to be told, she wanted to bring them with her. She wanted to adopt them. The problem was, her mother was allergic to cats. She was sure she won't let her keep them.

"Mew~" the kitten meowed, rubbing his head on her feet. The kitten has grown attached to her ever since that fateful day at the river.

She smiled and gently rubbed his head. The mother cat also rubbed her head on her hand, asking for attention.

She played with the cats for a bit before heading to the gym.

It was going to be another busy day.

* * *

Nekoma team (with the exception of Lev who were practicing his receives with Yaku's guidance) were now practicing their spikes.

None of them has strong devastating spikes ("but they were great receivers" [y/n] thought). Even the ace, Yamamoto has only average spiking power ("again, they were still great receivers").

That was why coach Nekomata wanted them to at least raise their spiking level a bit. A little improvement with their spikes would help a lot on an actual game.

Seeing how hard the boys were working, coach Nekomata asked [y/n] to buy taiyaki for the boys.

Taking the money from the old coach, she nodded and took off out of the school.

The store selling taiyaki weren't that far away. The whole team goes there for a snack sometimes so the owner already knows her. The owner was a nice old woman, she like to chat with them and gives them extras too.

As she get closer to the store, she hears a familiar meow. She turned her head and his eyes widened seeing the kitten, meowing in the middle of the road. In front of him was his mother, lying on the ground.

[y/n] felt her blood run cold. Why was the kitten meowing in distress? Why was the mother cat not moving? Why was she in the middle of the road? And what was that red liquid on the ground?

Danger of walking towards the center of the road was ignored. Vehicles rarely pass that road anyway, what to fear? Keyword: rarely. It was rare, but there were still a few of them.

As she reached the kitten and its unmoving mother, she kneeled in front of it and touched the mother cat. She felt something wet.

She pulled her hand away and saw something red on it. Reality finally hit her. Mother cat was dead.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Take a break!" Coach Naoi clapped.

"Ow! Ow! I'm dying!" Lev whined as he crawled towards the bench where the water bottle was.

"Stop exaggerating!" Yaku gave him a kick before reaching for a water bottle.

"Yaku-san! You're so mean!" Lev complained as he stood up, rubbing his kicked side.

Kuroo ignored the daily banter between Lev and Yaku as he drank some water. He did sweat a lot today, replenishing the liquid he lost was a must.

As he drank, his eyes scanned the area. Was it just him or someone was missing? Oh right! [y/n]!

Kuroo returned the bottle down as he searched for the missing manager. As he failed to find her, he turned to his teammates.

"Has anyone seen [y/n]?" he asked.

The others shook their head. Well, they were just as busy as him, it was only natural they don't know.

"I asked her to buy some taiyaki for everyone." Coach Nekomata answered Kuroo.

Upon hearing 'taiyaki', the other members brightened. Kuroo however looked worried. "I'll go after her, coach."

* * *

Kuroo run out of the school as he chased after [y/n]. Call him overprotective but he couldn't help himself. She didn't look like one but she was actually clumsy. Just how many times he saw her tripped ever since she became their manager?

The road was empty as usual. The area were occupied by small stores whose daily customers were just students. So most of the time, what uses the road were motorcycles and delivery cars. It was rare though since some of those cars uses the bigger road while those who were using motorcycle would leave the motorcycle somewhere and just walk to the store of their choice which was understandable. The road was a little bit steep after all.

As he gwt nearer the only taiyaki store in the area, he saw the one he was going after. His eyes widened as he found her sitting in the middle of the goddamned road!

"What the hell, [y/n]!!!" he run towards her and as he go nearer, the scent of iron filled his nose. He steeled himself for the worst. "[y/n]! Are you alright?! Are you injured?!"

"....." [y/n] turned to him. Her eyes were full of tears and on her arms was a familiar cat. It was the mother cat and from the look of it, it was dead. Probably been hit by a small delivery car. The kitten was beside them, meowing.

"[y/n]..." he crouched down beside her to check any injury. He wasn't sure what happened. Was she there when the cat was hit? Did she tried to save it at that time? Did she get injured too? He wanted to ask her but he doubt she could answer him well as she was.

"Kuroo-san..." she sobbed as she looked down at the cat.

Kuroo felt his heart clenched seeing her cry. Animals always has a spot on her heart. He knows she loved the cat and the kitten. She told him that she wanted to adopt them but her mother was allergic so she couldn't. She told him that one day she would live on her own and adopt as many dogs and cats as she can.

"Come. Its dangerous to stay here." he helped her up. Dried blood matted [y/n]'s skin as she stood up, refusing to let the dead cat go. "Give me that cat and carry the kitten." he gently said and took the dead cat. "Let's give her a proper burial."

* * *

Kuroo buried the cat under the tree, near the river where [y/n] almost drowned. Both of them were dirty. Dried blood stained their clothes and skin bit neither cares.

Both were just staring at the mound where the cat was buried, forgetting everything, including coach Nekomata's order. Well, considering how dirty they were, nobody would like to eat any taiyaki touched by them.

"Mew~" the kitten meowed beside [y/n].

[y/n] looked down at him and picked him up to him. "I don't want to leave you here." she whispered.

"Mew~"

Of course she don't want to, considering of what happened to the other cat, no one would want to leave a kitten alone to fend for himself. But [y/n] can't bring him home. Kuroo knows that. And so, he have decided to make a sacrifice (hopefully, his mother would spare him for this).

"No one on the team could take a cat home." Kuroo stated. "Back then, a stray sneaked inside the gym and we ended up asking people to adopt it." Kuroo smiled. "Luckily, Kenma's classmate took a liking on her and adopted her." he patted the kitten's head. "I'll bring him home today and tomorrow, we'll find a new home for him. So please smile. I don't like seeing you sad."

[y/n] bit her lip as she tried to suppress her tears and nodded. "Thank you, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo pulled her and the cat on a hug. His mother might throw a fit tonight once she saw the kitten but since it was just temporary, maybe she'll agree to let it stay for a while. He just hope that with this, [y/n] would smile again. Because... Screw everything! [y/n]'s smile was the most important thing to him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Things he would do for Love

"Is it the end of the world?"

That was what first left on Kenma's mouth the moment he entered the Kuroo's home one Sunday afternoon.

What makes him say that? Well! He just found Kuroo Tetsurou doing something unusual. And that was cleaning the house. Kuroo, with a rag, wiping the floor. Definitely a strange sight.

"Mew~" Tetsuo, the black kitten [y/n] and Kuroo saved greeted Kenma as Kuroo busied himself with cleaning.

"Did your mother punished you?" Kenma questioned Kuroo as he played with the cat.

"Nah. I told her I would clean the house every Sunday for a month in exchange of letting Tetsu- the cat stay." He wasn't really comfortable calling the cat Tetsuo. It was [y/n] who named him that. It was obviously taken from his name and he wasn't really too pleased with it. When he asked her why she named him that, she said 'Tetsuo's' black fur and golden eyes reminded her of him. She looked so happy with her name choice so he ended up agreeing with it.

A few weeks has passed ever since Tetsu- the kitten's mother was killed by a car. The whole team tried to find anyone who would adopt the cat but they had yet to find one. Kenma's classmate who adopted the previous cat wasn't allowed to have more than one cat and so, even if he likes to take the cat, he can't.

[y/n] was downhearted but Kuroo promised to adopt it himself if no one would. Of course, his mother (probably?) wouldn't let that but [y/n] doesn't really needed to know that.

"Oh! Kenma-chan is here?" Kuroo's mother smiled as he spotted her son's long time friend. She was fairly in a good mood right now. Well, of course she would be considering her son would be cleaning the whole house for a month. Kuroo grumbled as he cleaned.

"Good afternoon, auntie."

"Mew~"

"Hello, Kenma. And hello, darling Tetsuo." she cooed over the cat.

Kuroo has a feeling his mother wasn't really against with keeping the cat. At first, maybe she was but since the cat was well-behaved, she probably has grown attached to it. His mother was just probably pretending to be against it to make him work. He silently growled. He now knew where he got his terrible personality.

The door bell rang.

"Hmm? I wonder who it is." Kuroo's mother mumbled and headed to the front door to check who was ringing the door bell, leaving the two boys and the lone feline.

"You got it bad for her." Kenma said as Kuroo's mother left.

"Huh?!" Kuroo looked up to Kenma.

"[y/n]. You got it bad for her." Kenma cleared which wasn't necessary since Kuroo knows who he was referring and what he was implying the first time, Kenma talked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He knows. He fuckin knows.

"We've known each other since were kids, you can't fool me, Kuro."

Kuroo groaned. First, it was Bokuto. And now Kenma. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm so uncool, doing this for a girl." 

"I never said anything like that. I'm just saying you got it bad for her." Kenma calmly stated, poking the kitten's paw. "Going to tell her?"

"Hell no! That will ruin everything!" When chatting with Bokuto, Kuroo said something about not being sure about wanting to be on a relationship with her. He also blabbed something about long-distance relationship being hard and all that crap. But now, his reasoning why he won't pursue that kind of relationship with her has changed. Call him scaredy cat or whatever but he feared that confessing would ruin their friendship. Oh, Bokuto would laugh at him if he sees him now.

"Tet-chan?" his mother called as she returned. A knowing smirk was painted on her lips making him wonder what was going on. His question was answered when a smaller figure emerged from behind her.

"[y/n]!!!"

* * *

"Ah... So that's what happened." Kuroo's mother sadly said after [y/n] told her what happened to Tetsuo's mother. Her manicured hand gently danced behind the sleeping black kitten. "Tetsurou didn't tell me the whole story so I didn't know."

"Ma'am. I'm sorry. Its not Kuroo-san's fault. He just decided to take the cat for me so please don't be angry at him." [y/n] apologized and bowed her head.

"Oh! Don't worry about it! I'm not angry or anything." she waved her hand, giving the younger woman a smile.

"[y/n]. How did you find Kuro's house?" Kenma asked.

"Oh! Bokuto-san told me. I was chatting with him yesterday." [y/n] turned to Kuroo and bowed again. "I'm sorry for coming without informing you, Kuroo-san."

"Don't worry about it." Kuroo smiled. He was actually happy to see her. Hopefully, it wasn't that obvious.

"Thank you. I knew I could have just waited for Monday but I don't want to trouble you anymore." she said, smiling.

"Huh?" Kuroo stares in confusion.

"I actually found someone willing to take Tetsuo."

"Really? Who?"

"Yamada-kun."

Kuroo's eyes twitched. Yamada Hiroki. The first year chess club member who was obviously making a pass on [y/n]. He have seen the way the bastard looked at her. He was definitely trying to get closer to her by using the cat. Nope. Not gonna happen. Not on Kuroo's watch.

With that 'ever pleasant' smile, Kuroo reached over the kitten and pulled it to him.

"Mew~"

"Nah. Please tell Yamada-kun that someone already decided to adopt 'Tetsuo'."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Kuro?"

Three pairs of eyes were looking at him questioningly.

"I'll be keeping him."

"You will?!" [y/n] perked up at his decision but as she remembered his mother, she turned worried. "But..."

Kuroo's mother sighed. "I don't really mind..." she said and grinned. The same looking grin Kuroo always had. "...as long as Tet-chan continue his cleaning duty every Sunday~" she stated in a sing sang voice.

"Mom..."

"Don't give me that look. You've been so lazy for the last eighteen years of your life. Ever since you've been born, you've never did anything in this house. Think of it as a payment for the time that you'll be leaving little Tetsuo on my care."

Kuroo growled. He really was his mother! No doubt about it! That was where he got that attitude of his!

[y/n] looked at him worriedly. "Senpai. Yamada-kun would-"

"Fine! I'll do it." There was no way he'll hand [y/n] or Tetsuo over that guy.

"Are you sure about that, Kuro?" Kenma questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Yeah."

He mentally sighed. He would do anything as long as he could keep [y/n] away from Yamada. Yup. Kenma was right. He really did got it bad. And he don't mind a bit.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Stowed Away Cat

"Alright everyone!" Coach Naoi clapped his hands, calling for everyone's attention. "As all of you know, we'll be doing this training for three weeks at Shinzen High. I expect you to do your best and to improve yourselves not only individually but also as a team." he smiled. "We lost the last time but I could see you were doing your best this time so I'm sure we'll win next time."

Coach Nekomata stepped beside the younger coach as he scanned each and every faces of the members. "We don't have Fukurodani's powerful spikes nor Karasuno's insane plays. But we could keep the ball in play far longer than anyone. Remember, the game is not over as long as the ball is still on air. Now, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Mew~"

"Huh?" Kuroo looked around.

"Kuro?" Kenma gave him a questioning look.

"N-nothing. Just probably my imagination."

* * *

The ride to Shinzen High was a lot more longer than the ride to Fukurodani. Lev, Inuoka and Yamamoto managed to take a hold if her and dragged her at the end of the bus, preventing Kuroo from stealing the seat beside her. Kuroo didnt seem to mind though. He took a seat beside Kenma and probably bothered the poor setter the whole ride.

Lev, Inuoka and Yamamoto on the other hand has been giving her snacks here and there, telling her funny stories and asking her questions about herself. It was a fun ride.

The Nekoma team were welcomed by the Shinzen High coach when they arrived. As they were led inside the gym, Shinzen High's manager, Otaki Mako called out to her.

[y/n]-chan!" she waved, smiling as she run to her.

"Hello, Mako-san." she smiled back.

"You guys were the first one." she informed.

"I think were also the first one to arrive at Fukurodani, last time." she chuckled.

"Haha yeah. Oh right! Why don't I give you a tour around the school?"

* * *

An hour later, Ubugawa team arrived which was followed by Fukurodani team, a few minutes later. Being from Miyagi, Karasuno was the last to arrive. 

Like before, each teams would play with each other. The penalty however was different. Instead of doing flying receives, the losing team would take a run up into Shinzen High's steep hill.

Nekoma's first opponent was Fukurodani. The boys were already warming up when [y/n] and Coach Nekomata heard something strange coming from one of the boys bags.

"Was that meowing?" Coach Nekomata asked.

"Maybe it was a ringtone or something?" [y/n] replied.

"Hey! You boys! I told you to turn your phones off!" the old coach sent them a glare which they returned with confused looks.

"Our phones were on the room." Kenma said. He was actually quite displeased when Coach Naoi ordered them to leave their phones at the room where they were going to sleep.

"Then what's with that meowing ringtone?!" 

The boys took their bags as they listened carefully.

"Mew! Mew!" 

"Hey! Is that-"

Kuroo hastily opened his bag. The moment he did, a black feline jumped out and run to [y/n].

"Tetsuo?!" 

* * *

"So, he snuck inside Kuroo-san's bag when he left it open and hid under his towels?" Yachi summarized her long winded tale about a black cat who stowed away inside the captain's bag.

"Yeah. Kuroo-san's mother called, telling him Tetsuo was missing. She was really worried. I feel bad for her." [y/n] said, petting the cat who was purring as he basked on the gentle feeling of the managers hands.

"Hehe. So mother in law was worried about little Tetsuo?" Shirofuku said on a teasing tone.

"Yu-Yukie-san! What are you saying?" [y/n]'s face reddened. Was she going to tease her again?

Suzumeda giggled. "Kuroo-san and Bokuto chats a lot, you know. And Bokuto's not exactly the quietest guy out there. He always tells Akaashi what he talked with Kuroo-san and we heard 'Mommy Kuroo really liked [y/n]-chan'."

[y/n] wanted to find a hole and die there. Just what was Kuroo thinking, telling things to Bokuto. What other things have he told the ace?!

"It was kinda cute that you named Tetsuo from Kuroo-san." Miyanoshita joined the teasing. "It was like naming your son after his father."

The girls giggled at this to [y/n]'s embarrassment. She have never thought of that when she named Tetsuo 'Tetsuo'. She just thought he kinda looks like Kuroo with that black messy fur and golden eyes.

"Mew~" Tetsuo'ears perked up as he looked up.

"Hey!" [y/n] stiffened hearing that voice. He has wrong timing.

"Hey, Kuroo-san. Bokuto."

"Mew!" Tetsuo jumped down and run towards Kuroo.

"Wah! He like you!" Bokuto commented as the cat keep mewling despite being already picked up.

"Of course he do. I feed him."

"I-is there anything you need?" [y/n] asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Ah yes. The vegetables and fish for lunch has arrived. The coaches were asking if its possible to start preparing them now." Kuroo replied.

"Oh! Of course!" The girls stood up.

[y/n] however looked at Tetsuo worriedly. "Don't worry about him. Coach Nekomata said he don't mind watching over him."

[y/n] looked up to him. "Is that really okay?"

"Yeah. Coach Nekomata's home was like a cat zoo. He likes cats."

"Yeah and I'll also play with him while on a break!" Bokuto assured her brightly.

She nodded and smiled, finally relieved. "Thank you."

She reached over Tetsuo and kissed his furry head. "Mew~"

"Behave okay?" she smiled and left with the other girls who were giving her a knowing look which she tried so hard to ignore.

* * *

"You two was kind of like Tetsuo's parents." Bokuto commented as the girls left.

Kuroo gave him a blank look. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I don't know. It just look like it to me." he shrugged.

Kuroo sighed. He knows that everyone thinks of it like that. Even his mother keeps going on and on about it.

Speaking of his mother, she seems to take a liking on [y/n]. After [y/n]'s visit, she asked him if [y/n] was his girlfriend. When he told her no, she became really mad at him for being so slow and since then, she has always been asking him everyday if he finally 'make a move'. As he expected, every 'no' answer would get her angry every time. She also keep pestering him of bringing her to visit. It was actually stressful.

Yup. Stressful but it doesn't mean, he disliked it. He was actually happy that his mother liked her. Now, what was left was to meet [y/n]'s mother. That made him stop. Now, wait a minute. Why was he acting like he has already has a future planned for them? She was not even his girlfriend yet... Yet... Yet... YET!!!

He turned to Bokuto who was petting the cat as he remembered what he told Bokuto on their previous chats.

_"Oh well_ _, it depends on how our relationship would goes. If I ended up head over heels to her, then I might end up asking her out."_

Well... Fuck.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Past Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oendan - Japanese sports rallying team. Different from Western or other Asian cheering squads, Oendan relies on making noises with taiko drums, horns, loud synchronized cheering and waving flags and banners. 
> 
>  

 

* * *

_People surrounded [y/n]. Faces she haven't seen for a long time. Faces who have contributed in killing her self confidence. Faces of her fears._

_"Please, [y/n]. I don't have time for that. Mommy is busy. Please don't be a burden anymore." her mother said._

_Black mist surrounded her mother. It covered her whole and when it disappeared, another person took her place. A young girl from her elementary days. She has a mean look on her face as she looked at her._

_"Come now, [y/n]-chan. We all know you can't do anything. You're a no one."_

_The same mist surrounded the girl and transformed her to her first crush back on her middle school days._

_"Sorry [l/n]. I'm not into useless girl who can't even take simple instructions."_

_[y/n] covered her ears as the black mist keep coming, transforming one person to another, degrading her, trampling her self confidence again again. She tried to scream for them to leave but no voice came out from her mouth._

_"See? You can't do anything! You can't even scream!" a mocking voice said._

_She shook her head and covered her ears as she desperately cried for help. The black mist suddenly covered her, swallowing her into the darkness_

* * *

"No!"

"[y/n]-chan? Are you alright?" Shimizu turned to her in surprise. Beside her, Yachi has the same expression.

Sweating heavily, she looked around and found herself at the classroom the managers has occupied. She tried to calm her heart, reminding herself that that was just a dream. She was on a training camp at Shinzen. With her team and friends who would 'never' hurt her.

"[y/n]-chan?" Yachi reached up to her forehead. "Hey! You have a fever!"

"I... I do?" she touched her forehead but she really couldn't tell. She do feel like her body was heavy but maybe that was just because of the lack of sleep. After all, it was already late when she managed to sleep.

"You should rest. I will tell the others you're not feeling well." Shimizu said but before she could stand to go, [y/n] reached up and grabbed her arm.

"No! Please! I'm fine! Don't tell anyone!" 

"But..."

"Please Kiyoko-san. I dont want to..." she bit her lip as she remembered what her mother said on her dream. "...to burden my team. Please." she bowed her head.

Shimizu sighed and nodded. "Alright. Just don't force yourself. You should at least take some medicine."

"I will. Thank you, Kiyoko-san."

Never. She will never burden her team. She will never let them dislike her.

* * *

"Watch out for Bokuto!" Kuroo reminded his teammates as they prepared themselves for the powerful spike of the Fukurodani ace.

Bokuto jumped and spiked the ball Akaashi sets with all his might. However, Kuroo blocked it easily with Lev.

"NOOOOO!" Bokuto screamed in agony.

"Oh, give me a break..." Akaashi grumbled as Bokuto became dejected for the third time of the day.

Kuroo chuckled darkly as he watched Bokuto make a scene. But then, as his eyes strayed at the nekoma bench, his glee faltered. His eyes landed on [y/n] who was sitting silently, looking down on her lap. He knew that look. Something was wrong. Tetsuo was beside her, sleeping peacefully, oblivious of what the woman beside him was feeling.

The match continued but Kuroo wasn't into the game anymore.

* * *

"Hey, [y/n]. Are you alright?" Kuroo asked after today's matches.

"Huh? Uhmm... Yes! Of course I am!" she replied and forced a smile. She need to be careful, or else he would know. She don't want him to know. If he do, he would hate her.

She was sure he would. It happened before. Her middle school joined the competition and since she wasn't feeling well, she pulled down her group and they lose. And then? They hated her. No one talked to her anymore. Of course they would hate her, other schools has laughed at them. Their school became a laughing stock.

She don't want anything like that to happen again. She don't want Kuroo to hate her. Because if he did, she would become devastated.

"No. You're lying."

"I... I'm not. I... I have to go. Why don't you find Bokuto-san already? You're going to block for him, right?" she turned to escape Kuroo but she suddenly felt lightheaded. She stumbled and fell.

"[y/n]!!!" she felt herself blacking out as strong arms catched her.

Last thing she heard before completely passsing out, were Kuroo's panicked calls.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Kuroo asked worriedly as the managers watched over [y/n]. The whole Nekoma team were also in there to check on her.

When [y/n] collapsed, Kuroo brought her to the school's clinic but since it was summer vacation, there were no doctors there.

"Yeah. She has a fever but she will be fine." Kiyoko replied. "I'm sorry. Its my fault. I know she was sick but since she asked me not to tell anyone, I remained silent."

"I'm sorry too!" Yachi apologized as well.

"Don't worry about it. Its no ones fault. I'm just glad it wasn't serious." Coach Nekomata said and turned to the worried nekoma boys. "Go and let [y/n] rest. You guys were cramping the space."

Hesitantly, the boys, along with coach Nekomata left with the exception of Kuroo and Yaku who were ordered by the coach to watch over [y/n]. The managers who were tasked to make dinner also left with them.

Now, sitting silently inside the room were Yaku and Kuroo. Both of them were too worried to talk.

"It was getting hot lately and she have been running out for errands ever since we arrives here. Then at night, it was cold. Maybe the sudden change of her body temperature was what have gotten her sick." Yaku said after a short silence.

"I should have reminded her to wear her jacket last night." Kuroo mumbled.

"Don't go blaming yourself. If she hears you, she'll smack you." Yaku chuckled. Kuroo managed to smile a bit despite being worried.

The two became quiet once again. Both were thinking deeply. Kuroo, thinking why she was being stubborn, refusing to tell them she was sick and Yaku, thinking about something that was bothering his mind for a while now.

"Kuroo, are you familiar with Kamiya Middle School?" Yaku suddenly asked.

"That school from Tochigi, right?" Kuroo nodded. "Why are you asking?"

"What was Kamiya popular of?" Yaku returned his question with another question.

Kuroo wasn't sure why Yaku was asking but he answered. "Oendan. They always win Oendan competitions and they were quite smug about it." Kuroo remembered his classmates who were oendan club members back at the middle school, badmouthing those from Kamiya. They said those from Kamiya oendan club were full of themselves. It seems that a lot of surrounding schools also hated them.

"That's right. They always win except for one time." Yaku looked down to [y/n]. "A first year who wasn't feeling well accidentally pushed the person beside her who bumped into a taiko drummer and so on. She caused trouble in the middle of performance. What was bad was the leader of the group already declared themselves winner before the performance even begin. They became a laughing stock in there."

Kuroo stared at Yaku in confusion. Why was Yaku telling him that.

"You see, I went there to watch my friends perform. And I saw who 'that' first year was." Yaku said and turned his eyes to [y/n] once again.

Kuroo's eyes followed his eyes in disbelief. "Its [y/n]?"

Yaku nodded. "Yeah. When I first saw her, I thought she was familiar. I just realized who was she when I saw her info sheet at coach Nekoma's desk when I went to the faculty room. She was from Kamiya." 

"I see..." Kuroo whispered. "Is that why she has no self confidence and always putting herself down?" Being with her, Kuroo noticed her mannerisms. Whenever someone from the team would ask her help outside her manager work, she would always tell them she wasn't good at it or she would only mess up. He also noticed her trying to avoid group activities every P.E, contented of just being a ball girl or something as long as they won't let her play.

"I think she's scared that we might think of her as someone who would pull us down that's why she didn't tell us that she wasn't feeling well. She probably thought she'll just burden us."

Kuroo nodded. Burden... He accidentally said that when they first met and it caused her to explode. She was so angry and on the verge of crying. The scar of what happened back on her middle school might be deep. He didn't know what happened to her after that mess but it might be terrible. And she endured that for three long years. Was she shunned? Mocked? Ignored? Bullied?

Kuroo's eyes drifted to [y/n]. He needed to do something for her to recover. But what?

"I'm hungry!" Hinata's loud voice sounded at the hall.

Just then, an idea popped up.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Scheme

[y/n] has recovered from her fever the next day. She has seemed to returned to her normal self a little bit but once in a while, Kuroo would see that sad look that he learned to hate.

If there was something Kuroo was good at except provoking people was to scheme. It has always been a bad thing but for once, his bad skills would be going to be used for good.

Making a plan was easy. Set-up and execution however was hard. He needed a few people for his plan to work and with the morning matches and practice going on, he doesn't have a time to spare for his plan. That was why it took a few days for him to gather a few people for it.

The whole Nekoma team was up to it. Kuroo had gathered them one time and explained his plan. Lev who always has questions asked him why they needed to to that. Yaku and Kuroo exchanged glances knowing it won't be a good idea to tell them about [y/n]'s past. It was fine to tell Kenma and Kai which he did later that night but they can't tell it to the others especially to Lev. Seriously, Lev was a good person. But he was too honest and even though he meant no harm, he keep ending up with insensitive comments sometimes. The other Nekoma members weren't as bad as Lev and Kuroo was sure they won't care about [y/n]'s past and they genuinely liked her. But he knows [y/n] won't appreciate knowing that a lot of people knows the past she most likely wanted to forget.

Kuroo also told Bokuto about his plan without telling the reason behind it (he didn't asked why anyway). Bokuto was so excited with it, babbling about finally making a good use of his great acting skills which was Akaashi said was a lie.

If Bokuto was in, so was Akaashi. The setter was pulled along with the plan. He didn't say anything but he didn't really looked pleased.

Another one who was dragged was the tall middle blocker from karasuno, Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo and Bokuto just saw him passed by chance when they were trying to find someone to block for Bokuto. The first time, he managed to provoked the guy causing him to avoid them. But for some weird reason, he returned later on asking them why they worked so hard for something that we're 'just a club'. After Bokuto's uncharacteristic sagely answer, they have taken a hold on the first year and made him block for them again. Since then, he has been joining every night.

The last and final actor for Kuroo's plan was the karasuno's shrimpy middle blocker, Hinata Shouyo. The moment he formed the plan, he knows Hinata was the one he seriously needed to complete it. Why? Because the guy was a natural flatterer not to mention, single minded and easy to please. Hinata would be the main actor of the act and he won't even know it.

The set was prepared. Time for the execution.

* * *

Why was everyone getting injured or sick a lot today?

[y/n] has been wondering about that. They weren't serious injuries. Cramps, upset stomachs and so on.

"Ow!" Inuoka groaned as she wrapped his fingers. "Bokuto-san's spike is dangerous. It could break any bones." Inuoka said.

[y/n] however was confused. It didn't really looked strong. She have seen Bokuto spike stronger once and it didn't injured anyone. But maybe, the ball hit the tip of Inuoka's finger. Inuoka said it was painful but thankfully, he wasn't bleeding or anything.

"Woah! You really know how to take care of injuries [y/n]-san!" Hinata, the small middle blocker of Karasuno said as he watched her work. Since this morning, he have been watching her tend to injuries in awe. Apparently, Kuroo told him to watch because it will help him if 'he know what to do in case one of their members get injured on the court'. [y/n] wasn't sure why Hinata needed to learn though. They have managers for those kind of emergencies.

"I've been doing this a lot so I already got used with it." she said giving the middle blocker a smile.

It was actually nice of Hinata. [y/n] could tell that despite his constant argument with their first year setter and tall middle blocker, he was a nice guy who cared about his teammates.

Hinata was also very friendly. Bokuto, Inuoka, Lev and even Kenma were very close to him despite being on a different team. The guy was definitely living up on his name. Hinata, a sun.

"Our school's doctor transferred and her replacement has yet to arrive. So [y/n]-chan was the one who were helping the injured and sick." Inuoka explained.

Hinata's eyes brightened. "You're so cool and kind, [y/n]-chan!!!"

"Eh?! N-no! I-I'm not..." she looked down. "I can't do anything right."

"Huh?" Hinata stared at her in confusion then turned his eyes on Inuoka's fingers. "Seems right to me." he suddenly said making her look up to him. "Kageyama tried helping me wrap my fingers once when Asahi-san's spike injured my finger. It was terrible! He didn't know how to do it!"

"Huh?!" the setter Kageyama glared from the other side of the court surprising the three at how sharp his ears were. "What the heck did you say, dumbass Hinata?!"

"Its true anyway!" Hinata shouted back. "Yachi-san have redone all of it!"

"Stupid Hinata!"

"And you're not?!"

[y/n] laughed as the two argued once again. Hinata really was a ball of sunshine brightening the day.

On a distance, Kuroo was watching with a pleased smile.

* * *

"I'm going to diiiiiieeeee!" Bokuto screamed in exaggeration as he held his knee.

"Terrible acting." Akaashi muttered making sure [y/n] wouldn't hear it. Beside him, Kuroo was trying not to laugh at Bokuto's so-called great acting skills. Lev and Tsukishima were staring blankly while Hinata was terrified.

"Hospital! We need to bring him to the hospital! Bokuto-san is going to diiiiieeee!" Hinata panicked.

"Calm down, idiot. He just bumped his knee on the bench." Tsukishima said in annoyance.

"Bokuto-san? It was still painful? The pain should be gone by now if uhmmm... If your knee just bumped on the bench." she wasn't sure what to make of this injury. Sure it might be painful but the pain shouldn't have lasted this long.

"I'll die! I won't be able to join my team on the spring tournament!" Bokuto sobbed. "Akaashi!!!!!!!!" This just got him a roll of eyes from the setter.

"I'll call the coaches."

"NO!!!" Bokuto and Kuroo shouted in unison.

"Huh?" she stared at them in surprise.

"Uhmmm... Ice! Yeah Ice! You normally just put an ice whenever it happened, right?" Kuroo said nervously. 

"Oh... Yeah. I'll go and get some." she said and left.

"Hinata, Lev. Go after her and help her." Kuroo ordered.

"Okay!"

"Okay! Bokuto-san! Don't die!"

The duo run out and went after the manager leaving the four boys.

"Help her? Bring a single ice and towel. Really, Kuroo-san?" Tsukishima gave him a blank look.

"Heh. Need the two out of here so I could evaluate Bokuto's acting skills." he smirked.

Bokuto's eyes widened in excitement totally forgetting that he was supposed to be in pain now. "So! So?! How is it?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Akaashi grumbled.

"Yeah! I know it was good!" Bokuto laughed.

Akaashi and Tsukishima just gave him unamused stares as Kuroo remained smirking.

"Oh right! Kuroo, is [y/n]-chan from Kamiya Middle School?" Bokuto suddenly asked.

Kuroo tensed up. Why was Bokuto asking? Did he know anything about that? "Err... Why?"

"My old middle school hosted the yearly oendan championship once when I was on third year. Many schools participated and then this guy from Kamiya announced that the school has won for ten years straight and that day is no competition and just a performance for them. It was like he was saying they won't put their best on it since the others were bad anyway. But then something like domino happened in the middle of their performance. Everyone laughed and mocked them. Later, I heard a first year girl was the one that caused it. I heard she wasn't feeling well but that guy, the leader forced her to come or they'll kick her out of the club. I heard her name was [l/n] [y/n]."

A splash of water and a pail hitting the floor sounded followed by steps getting farther and farther. Kuroo has no idea what it was but realized what caused it when he heard Hinata and Lev desperately calling out [y/n]'s name.

"Oh shit."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. On this side of the court...

[y/n] sobbed as she run as fast as she could. They know. They know who she was and what happened back then. They hate her now, she was sure.

Without any destination she just keep running. What was she going to do now? What was going to happen to her?

Flashback of her middle school days played on her mind. Those lonely times she spent alone. Those times when no one cared about her. It was going to happen again.

She remembered her fellow managers smiles, the laughter of the other teams, her happy times with the Nekoma team and Kuroo.

Kuroo... She remembered Kuroo. Kuroo who saved her and Tetsuo. Kuroo who made her feel like she was never alone. Kuroo who was always there to watch over her. Little by little, her past with him seems to fade. And with it, Kuroo would also disappear on her life.

* * *

"Still no signs of her?!" Yaku questioned as he returned to the 3rd gym from searching around for [y/n].

Sugawara shook his head. Him and the whole Karasuno were called by the panicked Hinata asking them for help to find [y/n]. After Akaashi explained them what happened, Sawamura suggested to alert the coaches about it. But Kuroo asked them to keep it a secret.

He reasoned that if the coaches found out, they would ask everyone, including the other teams to help look for her and there was also a possibility of the coaches calling the police. He said that [y/n] would think of herself as a burden if she found out that everyone have gone out to find her.

Kuroo was worried of course and he knows informing the coaches was the right thing to do. But [y/n]'s emotional state was currently unstable. Any more blow and it would shatter. That was what Kuroo wanted to avoid.

The whole Nekoma team, Karasuno team, Bokuto and Akaashi were the only people who knows. Lucky for them, the other teams were busy of their own individual practice while the coaches were out drinking.

"I'll go outside the school. She probably have gone outside." Kuroo stated and run out before anyone could stop him.

It was cold tonight. Yes, it was summer and was terribly hot at day. But at night, it was cold. Kuroo was worried. She might get sick. He was sure she wasn't wearing her jacket when she run away.

Gritting his teeth, he run out of the Shinzen's High gate. "Just where are you, [y/n]?"

* * *

[y/n] was currently standing on a bridge. No, she wasn't planning to jump. She would never do such a thing. Although she was sure that if someone passed by and saw her standing there alone, they would probably think she was there to end her life.

"Mew..." a familiar meowing sounded. Surprised, she looked down. Golden eyes were looking up at her.

"Tetsuo?"

"Mew..."

She picked the kitten up and hugged him on her chest. "Did you follow me all the way here?"

"Mew..."

She smiled a little through her tears as she hugged the black cat. "At least, I know you won't judge me."

"Mew..." The kitten struggled against her, forcing her to put him down. As she did, Tetsuo walked a few steps and stopped before turning to her. "Mew."

"Are you asking me to follow you?"

"Mew..."

Although she wasn't sure where the kitten was leading her to, she followed him.

* * *

Tetsuo led her on an open field inside a park. It was completely empty as it was evening but it wasn't really scary thanks to the moon and stars lighting the place.

"Here?"

"Mew..." Tetsuo lied down on the grass and looked up.

Confused, [y/n] also looked up and stared in awe at the sky full of stars. "I think I know what you wanted to show me." She smiled and lie down on the grass beside Tetsuo.

She watched the stars glittered at the sky. There were a lot of them. She just realized just how many they were. Thinking back, she has never stopped to look up to the sky to appreciate those stars at night.

"They are beautiful." she whispered.

All her life, all she did was to think negatively, huh? She have never even tried to see the beauty on simplest thing. Stars, rainbows, flowers... Those kind of things that people like her tended to ignore. Maybe if she was the same as other people then maybe she would have realized the beauty on those things earlier. Maybe she wasn't feeling like what she was feeling at that moment if she knows them.

"Mew..." Tetsuo's ears perked up.

Curiously, she sat up and just then, she heared footsteps coming closer.

Black hair, golden eyes. It seems like Kuroo has found her.

"Kuroo-san..."

Breathing heavily, drenched with sweat, she looked down at her. "I finally found you." 

* * *

Kuroo couldn't find her. The more he run farther from Shinzen High, the more he worries. Countless questions were running on his mind. Where is she? How far she goes? Is she cold? Is she lost? What if some weirdo found her?

He shook his head at that last one. No. He was just thinking too much. He told himself that she was fine and he would find her.

Breathing heavily, he stopped to gulp some air. He looked around and found himself standing in front of a park. Maybe she was there? He wasn't sure but it won't hurt to check.

He dashes inside the empty park. It was quiet. He looked around hoping he would see [y/n] in there but the whole place was empty.

Sighing, he turned to leave but then, he noticed something shiny on the ground. He picked it up. It was a bell collar. And it was a familiar one. It was Tetsuo's.

Standing up, he looked around once again. That was when he saw a shadowy figure at the open field. He didn't noticed that area at first because of the trees that somehow covered the place.

Hoping it was [y/n], he made his way to the field.

The person was lying on the ground. As he get closer, he finally felt relieved confirming that it was [y/n].

Tetsuo was actually with her and he mentally thanked the cat for following her. He meowed as he saw him, alerting [y/n]. She sat up and turned to him. With nothing but the moon as the source of light, he couldn't be sure but it looked like she just finished crying.

"Kuroo-san..."

He was tired, sweaty and out of breath but he was relieved to see her. He stopped in front of her as he reached her. "I finally found you."

Biting her lip, she looked down. It seems that she was about to cry again. "You shouldn't have went after me." she said. Her voice shaking. "You shouldn't have tire yourself for me."

Kuroo silently stared down at her as she sobbed. It was hard for him watching this kindhearted girl break down in front of him. Just how much she has suffered to get where she was now?

Kuroo took off his jacket and draped it on her shoulder. [y/n] looked up at him in surprise as if she wasn't expecting that. Just how many times he have done that? She should know by now that he would do that again and again if it means protecting her from cold.

"Kuroo-san..."

Kuroo turned his back to her and kneeled. "Dont argue. Just get on my back. I'll carry you."

* * *

[y/n] was too tired. Tired of everything. That was why she didn't argue when Kuroo told her to get on his back. She figured he won't let her go until she get on anyway. Also, he looked serious. It was scary. Without any choice, she get on his back and held on him tightly.

Kuroo then left the park with her on his back and Tetsuo following them.

Kuroo's back were big. That was a given. But somehow, she felt so small. She mentally mocked herself. Of course she was different from Kuroo. Kuroo was someone significant unlike her.

"Everyone is worried. Karasuno, Bokuto, Akaashi and the whole Nekoma team were searching everywhere for you." Kuroo suddenly broke the silence.

Her eyes widened. Did she just managed to trouble everyone? They were supposed to be practicing now but thanks to her, they were being forced to search for her. She was about to apologize but Kuroo cut her.

"No. You didn't trouble anyone and no one were forced to search for you." he cleared. "Everyone were helping on their own accord. Why do you think they do that?" Kuroo questioned.

[y/n] tried to think of answer but she couldn't process why they would go out on their way to help in searching for someone like her.

Unable to give an answer, Kuroo gave the reason. "Because they care about you as their friend. A REAL friend. They don't care what happened in the past or how you messed up or whatever you think was wrong with you."

[y/n] stared at Kuroo wide-eyed, probably not expecting him to said those.

"You messed up back then and selfish people made a mess of your life but do you really think you're the only one?"

[y/n] bit her lip in silence. She felt guilty. Maybe they don't really care about her past but now that she caused them trouble, they probably all hate her now. She was sure they do.

* * *

"[y/n]-chan!"

"[y/n]-san!"

"[y/n]!"

Voices called out for her all at once the moment Kuroo with her on his back (and Tetsuo behind) entered the 3rd gym.

"Where are the others?" Kuroo asked.

"They were still searching." Akaashi replied.

"I'll go and tell them you found her already." Tsukishima said and left.

"I'll go with you!" Yamaguchi followed.

Kuroo let her down as she peaked at those who were left. The people left were Bokuto, Akaashi, Kageyama and Hinata.

She bit her lip. She always do that when she was nervous. She steeled herself and took a breath to apologize but Bokuto has beaten her on it.

"I'm sorry, [y/n]-san! It think it was my fault that you run away!" Bokuto bowed.

Her eyes widened and shook her head. "No! Bokuto-san! Please don't apologize! You didn't do anything wrong so please raise your head. Besides..." She looked down. "It was true. I caused trouble before and I caused trouble again."

"You didn't cause trouble for us. And even if you do, it would be nothing compared with all the troubles Bokuto-san had caused to us in the past." Akaashi nonchalantly said.

"Akaashhhiii!!!"

"Uhmm... [y/n]-san!" Hinata stood up straight in front of her.

"Hinata..."

"Kuroo-san told me you messed up before and people have been mean to you a since then."

[y/n] stiffened. This is it. Hinata was the first one to tell her she was hated.

"I don't really know what it felt to have everyone against you. But I just want you to know that if it was about messing up, I bet I am the champion of that!" Hinata loudly declared.

"Wh-what?" [y/n] stared in confusion.

"Once, I managed to knock the vice principal's wig! I threw up on Tanaka-san's lap! I threw up at the Karasuno gym! And I also threw up at Fukurodani gym."

"He spiked a ball at the back of my head." Kageyama added. Hinata stiffened as if scared but continued.

"What I wanted to say is I'm a mess more than anyone else." Hinata said and looked straight to her eyes. "Like I said, I don't know what it felt to have everyone against you but that was then, now is now. All of us here were not going to judge you by whatever you did back then. We know you as someone kind who feed us good food, make sure we don't end up dehydrated and tend to our injuries! So please don't think so badly of yourself and trust that we won't turn our back on you."

Speechless, she just stared at Hinata with wide eyes.

"Uhmm... I don't really know what exactly happened to you." Kageyama spoke after Hinata. "But I think I do know what you felt."

"But... Why? You're a genius setter... I don't understand." she stuttered looking at Kageyama.

"I set the ball but no one was there. Since then, no one ever spiked the ball I set." Kageyama said and turned his eyes to Hinata. "Until I went to Karasuno."

Kuroo stepped beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "What was everyone was trying to say was who give a shit about what happened back then. No one could change your past but you can shape your future. So just forget what happened and move on." he stated and sighed. "I also want you to know that you anger me whenever you think so lowly of yourself. Your not worthless, [y/n]." he shook his head as he looked at her straight to the eye. "Youre not a burden. You're not a trash. You're not baggage. You're none of those. Know what you are?" he smiled. "You are Nekoma's precious manager."

[y/n]'s wide eyes turned at the boys faces. Tears were welling up on her eyes but it was no longer tears of sadness. It was tears of happiness and hope.

"Thank you." she whispered through tears. "Thank you everyone."

Everyone was now smiling. Even Kageyama who was normally frowning.

"Oh right! I remembered my Tanaka-senpai telling this to me." Hinata said, remembering something and stood up straight as if preparing himself. "Everyone on this side of the court is your ally."

[y/n] stared unable to form a word but as Kuroo pat her back, she found herself smiling. "Yes."

Just then hurried footsteps echoed as voices filled the gym.

"[y/n]! Are you okay?!"

"I'm glad you're back!"

"Don't scare us like that!"

"Thank god youre fine!"

Everyone from Karasuno and Nekoma crowded her asking of how she was feeling while some of her team mates (specifically Yaku who keep going on and on of wanting to kick her for running away) scolded her for worrying everyone. She profusely apologized and thanked everyone but they continued to throw talk all at once.

If the one who was standing there was her, a few hours ago, she would have probably been flustered and overwhelmed by now. But now, she felt nothing of that. All she felt was love and care from her FRIENDS.

As she looked up, she saw the other side of the court and remembered what Hinata said.

_"Everyone on this side of the court is your ally."_

[y/n] smiled.

No one was on the other side of the court.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Territorial Defense

Three more days before the end of the three weeks training camp. There would be more to come but whether some of them would still be able to join or not, would depend on the outcome of the upcoming Spring High Preliminaries.

The Fukurodani third years gathered on the 5th gym, hiding from Bokuto. They know that if he managed to get a hold of them, there won't be end on his spiking practice.

Unlike Akaashi, they don't have that much of a patience when it comes to dealing with Bokuto. The guy was really something. Or maybe he was a masochist?

Except for Bokuto, there were four more third years at Fukurodani team. They were Tatsui Washio, Yamato Sarukui, Akinori Konoha and Haruki Komi. These guys were Bokuto's 'cheering up team' whenever he was on a slump.

The four third years were currently at the 5th gym. If anyone passes by, they would probably think that the boys were having their own individual practice. But they weren't.

Right now, the boys were just chatting. And their topic? The girls.

"With the addition of Karasuno managers and Nekoma manager, the training camp has become a lot more brighter." Sarukui stated.

"Took the word out of my mouth. I'm glad I didn't retire after our lost from Itachiyama on Inter high." Konoha added.

"Who do you like among the managers then?" Komi asked.

"Hmm.... That was a hard question." Konoha crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he thinked. "They all looked pretty but if I were to choose, maybe that Karasuno manager with that glasses and Nekoma's manager."

"Really? Why them?" Washio asked.

"Why are you even asking?! Have you seen the Karasuno manager?! She's like a goddess!" Konoha shouted. "And Nekoma's manager kinda looked like that news reporter. What was her name? [l/n] Fusako?"

"[l/n]? The Nekoma manager's last name were [l/n]. Right? Are they related?" Komi asked.

"Maybe." Konoha shrugged. "Anyway, I'll try to make a move on her tomorrow." he declared.

"Nekoma manager? How about the Karasuno one? I thought you think she was really pretty?" Sarukui asked. "If you ask me, I also think she was the prettiest one among the girls."

"Do you want me to die?! Those two from Karasuno plus Yamamoto will eat me alive!"

"Eh?! But I'm sure Yamamoto would also murder you for trying to get close on their manager." Komi pointed out.

"Nah! I think I will be fine. He seems busy ogling the Karasuno manager." he confidently stated.

Unknown to him, a certain cat captain just happened to overheard them as he passed by.

 _"Will be fine, huh?"_ he chuckled evilly.

* * *

"Nekoma wins!"

"Good job, guys!" [y/n] smiled as she passed the water bottle to the boys.

"Thanks, [y/n]-san." Inuoka smiled and took the water bottle from [y/n].

"Aww! Too much sweat on my towel." Lev complained.

"Ah! Right! I forgot the new towels! They were on the box!"

The managers still washed the used towel of course, but the used once were still being dried. The school obviously don't have driers so the girls dried the washed towels and bibs under the sun.

[y/n] made her way to the other side of the court where she left the box full of towels. She picked the box up but it seems that the bottom part of the box were wet. The moment she picked it up, the bottom gave away causing the towels to scatter on the floor.

"Oh come on!" she groaned and started picking them up. She then heard footsteps but just before she could turn her head, another figure crouched down beside her, helping her pick the towels up. As she look beside her, she realized it was their captain.

"Kuroo-san."

"Sorry. I think I spilled some water here when Bokuto accidentally pushed me." Kuroo apologizes sheepishly.

Smiling, she shook her head. "Its ok. Although some of the new towels got wet." she chuckled as she picked one of the wet towels.

"I'll wash it for you later." he offered smiling.

"Why are you being so nice now? Stop it. Its creepy." she giggled.

With a fake hurt look, he stared at her. "Ouch, [y/n]-chan. I am a nice guy."

Seeing his face, [y/n] laughed more.

Satisfied with his work, he glanced to the sidelines at where Konoha Akinori along with the other Fukurodani boys were standing.

" _Not gonna give you a chance to attack..."_

* * *

"[l/n]-san" the guy from Fukorodani called out to her. What was his name? Konoha Akinori?

"Uhmm... Yes?" she offered a nervous smile. This was the first time she would talk to the guy. And even though it wasn't bad as before, she still ended up getting nervous talking with someone for the first time.

"Err... Uhmm... Ah! Have you seen Bokuto?!" 

[y/n] stared at him in confusion. Why was he asking her where was Bokuto. Aren't him with them? There were still remaining matches for today so she was sure Bokuto wasn't with Kuroo yet.

"Uhm... I think he-"

"Why don't you ask Akaashi? I'm sure he knows" Kuroo interrupted with a closed eyes smile.

"Kuroo-san."

Kuroo grinned and slung his arms on [y/n]'s shoulder while giving Konoha a smile. Already used with Kuroo invading her personal space, [y/n] just sighed.

"Err... Yeah! Later!" Konoha run away as if escaping.

"What's wrong with him?" [y/n] asked as Konoha joined his other teammates who seems to be laughing at him.

"Dunno. He was just probably weird." Kuroo replied.

She gave him a blank look and peeled his arm off her. "If were talking about being weird here, I think you're on the same level as Bokuto-san."

"I'm offended."

[y/n] chuckled. Nope. He didn't looked offended at all.

* * *

Konoha was getting frustrated. No matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to get close to [y/n]. Whenever he thought he was there, Kuroo seemed to appear out of thin air to get on his way.

At first, he would just get on the way or something. But later on, it has become a bit more dangerous. 

He shivered as he remembered almost getting hit on the face by the ball, Kuroo 'accidentally' spiked to his direction when he was about to approach [y/n] after their match against Shinzen.

His eyes widened. Were they dating? Was that why he seems to be around her all the time?

Turning to their managers, he called out to the eldest. "Shirofuku."

"Huh?"

"Was Kuroo and [l/n]-san together?"

The two girls exchanged glances before turning to the wing spiker. "Why are you asking?"

"Kuroo was like a guard do- cat around her." he said and grumbled. "I've been trying to make a move at her but Kuroo keeps cockblocking."

"We do tease [y/n]-chan about it but I don't think they were dating or anything. Shirofuku shrugged.

"Hehehe." Bokuto who overheard them let a chuckle. His teammate and managers turned to him. "Isn't it obvious he has hots for her? I mean, he's like a cat protecting his territory."

"Dang it! Here I thought I'll have a better chance with her than the Karasuno manager!"

"Mew."

"Eh?"

The four looked down to the ground where there was a black kitten sitting in front of Konoha. He was looking up to the wing spiker.

"This cat..."

Tetsuo stood up and walk toward Konoha. As he get close to him, he stopped.

And then...

"Mreeooowww!!!"

"Ahh!!! He's scratched my leg!!!"

"Woah! Tetsuo! Stop that! Kuroo! Your cat!"

Like father, like son.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Barbecue Party

 

"Nekoma wins!"

"Ahh!!! Finally! Its all over!" Yamamoto let a deep breath.

"Fukurodani is really strong, huh?" [y/n] mused as she looked over the score tally.

"Yeah. They are insanely strong." Shibayama who was standing beside her said.

"Oh. But we are on the second place. We have a lot of wins compared to Shinzen, Ubugawa and Karasuno." [y/n] smiled proudly.

"Our senpai were doing their best. I need to do my best too." Shibayama said determined.

[y/n] smiled. Shibayama were not as strong or good as Yaku or the others yet but he has the same determination as them. [y/n] believed that one day, he will become the main defender of Nekoma.

"The meat has arrived!" Otaki shouted at the court.

"MEAT!!!"

And with that, the boys has been thrown into frenzy.

* * *

[y/n], along with the other managers worked together to set the charcoal BBQ griller outside while the boys were cleaning themselves.

"Where should I put the paper plates?" Yachi asked.

"Oh. Put them over the table with the paper cups, Hitoka-chan." Shimizu replied.

"Looks like everything is set." Suzumeda said as she looked around. [y/n] nodded but realized something.

"The drinks!"

"Oh yeah. The jugs were at the kitchen. We forgot to bring them over after filling them!"

"I'll go get them." [y/n] said and turned to go.

"No need. We got them." Kuroo said. With him were Yamamoto, Lev and Inuoka. All were carrying the jugs. Behind them, was Tetsuo. The little guy liked to follow the boys wherever they go. He probably think he was also one of the team members. But then again, he was now the unofficial mascot of Nekoma. Inuoka, Lev and Shibayama dubbed him as that.

"Oh! Thank you, guys." she smiled and motioned to the table where the jugs were supposed to go.

"You should have just waited and let us do the carrying. The box of meat were sure heavy." Kuroo said.

"Yeah! Its men's job to carry stuffs!" Yamamoto added.

"It's fine. Konoha-san and the other Fukurodani boys were actually the one who carried the boxes."

"Oh? Did they?" Kuroo grinned weirdly.

"Gah! Kuroo-san. You look scary!" Lev stepped back.

"Mreow..." For some reason, Tetsuo's meow was also weird.

"Tetsuo. Don't go bothering Konoha-san again! I still havent forgiven you for scratching him. That wasn't nice!" she scolded the cat.

"Come now. I'm sure Tetsuo just want to plaaayyyy with him." Kuroo said with a chuckle.

"Actually, he seems to hate Konoha." Suzumeda stated.

[y/n] gave Kuroo a look. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was you who ordered him to do that."

"What?! How could I do that?! Why should I do that?! I told you that I'm a nice guy!"

He only received a blank look from Lev, Yamamoto, Suzumeda and [y/n] and an unamused 'Meow' from Tetsuo.

"Tetsuo... I thought you're on my side."

* * *

"You have all worked hard over this week long training camp." Coach Nekomata said which everyone answered with a loud 'Thanks'. "Your hunger will make this food taaste all the more delicious." he smiled. "Go ahead and mend your muscles to your hearts content."

With that signal, the boys began digging over the meat. "Eat up!!!"

As the boys ate, the girls busied themselves with bringing plates here and there and passing drinks.

"Here, Azumane-san."

"There are some onigiri there, Chigaya-kun."

"Here's the kitchen tong, Gora-san."

"Bokuto! Use a chopstick! Your hand is dirty!"

Like the other girls, [y/n] was helping her own team. "Fukunaga-san? Is that enough? There are still more onigiri here."

Fukunaga nodded his head.

"Lev! That wasn't cooked yet! Wait for a bit!" [y/n] stopped the half Russian before turning to give Kai his drink.

She was so busy totally forgetting that she also have to eat too.

"Shibayama? Plate?" she asked as she carried the paper plates. Just then, someone took those plates from her. "Eh?! Kuroo-san?!"

"Leave this to me, you go and eat too."

"But..."

"It's fine. Just go ahead."

Giving the captain and thankful smile, she nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Done with taking care of the boys, the girls have taken their rest and ate. With the exception of Yachi who have gone somewhere to take some food, the managers formed their own group in the corner. [y/n] later joined them.

"Yukie-san? You're not yet done?!" she stared at the Fukurodani manager in surprise.

"She eats a lot like Bokuto." Suzumeda said with a chuckle.

"I eat a normal amount. You guys just ate too little." Shirofuku said in between munch.

[y/n]'s eyes landed on the mountain high pile of food on the older girl's paper plate. "Err... No. It think I eat the right amount." she mumbled.

"Here, Tetsuo. You eat and get strong too."

"Mew."

[y/n] and the girls turned to Kuroo and Tetsuo's direction. Her eyes then widened as Kuroo gave the cat a big chunk of meat.

"Wait!!!" [y/n] dashed towards the two and grabbed the meat before the cat could touch it.

"Mew!"

"Wha!"

"Kuroo-san! What do you think you're doing?!" she glared at the captain as the cat whined on her feet.

"Err... Giving Tetsuo some food?"

"Do you want him to choke?! You need to cut it to pieces before you feed it to him!" she crouched down and cut the meat into little portions before putting it to the paper plate of Tetsuo.

"But, isn't Tetsuo old enough to bite a meat? And he's a cat. I'm sure his teeth could rip any meat apart." Bokuto who was standing beside Kuroo said.

"Of course not! He's still a kitten, Bokuto-san!" she argued.

"Looks old enough to me." Tsukishima whispered. Hinata nodded, for once, agreeing with Tsukishima.

"No. He's not." [y/n] repeated and picked Tetsuo up and his plate. "Don't tell me you always feed him large chunks of meat at home?"

Kuroo crossed his arms. "Of course not! I feed him cat food."

[y/n]'s glare hardened. "Don't you dare feed him meat this big."

Kuroo sighed and raised his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I swear I won't."

"Come, Tetsuo. Let's leave Kuroo-san here. I'll feed you along with the pretty managers." she cooed at the cat and brought him to the managers leaving the boys.

"Somehow, I could already picture yours and [y/n]-chan's future." Bokuto stated.

"Yeah. The loving mother and the irresponsible father." Tsukishima seconded with a mocking chuckle.

"He'll get divorced in an instant, I bet." Lev added.

"Sure he would." Hinata nodded.

"Can you guys stop badmouthing me? I could hear you, you know?"

* * *

The barbecue party ended and everyone worked together to clean up. After, everyone packed up their things and prepared to go back home.

The first one to leave was the Karasuno. The goodbyes were full of tears which was amusing considering that there were still more training camps to come. Then again, it will depend if they manage to win their first match. If they lose, the third years wouldn't be able to join the camp anymore. That also goes to the other teams including Nekoma.

[y/n] shook her head shaking the negative thoughts. She know everyone was strong and they would win.

After Karasuno left, Nekoma had assembled near their bus. Everyone was already there except for Coach Nekomata whom they were waiting.

It was sunset. The whole area was dyed in orange. Standing a few distance away from everyone, was [y/n], imprinting the scenery on her memory.

"[y/n]?" Kuroo suddenly came and pat her shoulder.

"Kuroo-san. Where is Tetsuo?"

"Here." Kuroo opened his unzipped bag and there, the kitten was sleeping on top of Kuroo's clothes and towels.

"He likes sleeping there." she chuckled.

"Yeah. He's been using this bag every night as his sleeping bag." Kuroo said.

[y/n] laughed a bit and then turned her eyes forward. "Its almost time. Spring High Playoffs, I mean."

"Yeah. It'll gonna be your first time. Nervous?"

[y/n] nodded. "I'm not the one who would be playing there but I'm so nervous." she said and looked up worriedly to Kuroo. "I don't want it to be the last time for you, Yaku-san and Kai-san."

Kuroo stared at her for a while before letting a smile. "It won't be the last. I promise you, we will bring you to the Nationals with us." he reached up to her hair and gently stroked it. "So don't worry."

[y/n] smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

"Hey! Lovecats! I hate to interrupt your moment but everyone's already inside the bus waiting for the both of you! I've been calling here like 100 times! You know?!" Yaku called in annoyance.

[y/n]'s face reddened. "Lo-lovecats?! What the heck, Yaku-san! Are you teasing us?!" [y/n] run to Yaku who stepped aside to avoid her obviously weak hit.

"You think I wouldn't notice those starry eyed eyes you've been giving each other recently?"

"Yaku-san!"

Kuroo chuckled as he watched the bantering Yaku and [y/n], happy that she could now argue with Yaku. It only means that she was now comfortable with their teammates.

Kuroo looked back to the setting sun. Their next stop, Spring High Preliminaries Playoff.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Spring High-Tokyo Representative Playoffs Begins

"Are you alright? You didn't sleep well?" [y/n]'s mother stared at her as the two of them ate their breakfast.

Today, the Spring High-Tokyo Representative Playoffs will begin. [y/n] wasn't sure if it was because of nervousness or excitement but she didn't sleep well.

"I'm pretty sure I slept but for some reason, my body feels like it didn't." she yawned. She do feel tired.

"Will you be alright?" her mother asked worriedly.

Giving her a smile, she nodded. "This is nothing compare to what the boys were going to face later. I can't let this get to me. I need to be there when they win!"

Her mother looked surprises by her passionate words at first but it melted into a gentle smile.

"I'm glad."

"Huh?" [y/n] looked over her with a queastioning look.

"I'm glad to know that you're happy with them." she looked down. "I know that I've never been a good mother to you. My life revolved on my work and sometimes I forget about important stuffs like your birthdays."

"Mom..."

"I know I've never been able to make you happy that's why I am happy that you managed to find happiness somewhere else." her mother smiled widely. "Good luck!"

[y/n]'s eyes widened. She felt her eyes tearing up. Her mother's support make her happy. Even if she wasn't there. Even if she was away. Her mother's support would still be the best thing she could ever want. "Thank you!"

* * *

"Were here." Kuroo said as their bus stopped.

Excitedly, [y/n] looked out of the window. Her eyes widened seeing a gigantic gymnasium on a distance. "So big!"

"Compared to the Nationals venue, this is nothing."

[y/n] looked back to Kuroo, eyes still wide in awe, "You mean the gymnasium would be bigger?!"

"Yeah. A lot more bigger."

"Let's go! Move it!" Coach Naoi clapped and ordered everyone to get off the bus.

* * *

"Urk... Too many people." [y/n] looked around nervously.

"Hey, its okay." Kuroo said and wrapped his arm on her shoulder. "Were here."

Taking a big gulp of air, she nodded. "Okay."

The team began walking towards the gym. Just then, a few girls passed by.

"So, Mika-chan. You broke up with Daishou?" one of the girls said.

"Yeah. He seems to love volleyball so why not let him date his sport?" the other girl said sounding bitter.

"But you're going to watch his match?" another girl teased.

"Sh-shut up! You guys were the one who dragged me here!"

To [y/n] it was just random talks she happened to overhear. On the other hand...

"Gyahahahaha!" Kuroo was laughing.

"That's just so pathetic... Pfft..." Yamamoto was trying not to laugh out loud but failing.

"Oh please..." Kenma muttered.

Yaku looked exasperated while Kai just grinned like he always do whenever his teammates were being ridiculous. Fukunaga? Well, he was just staring blankly. It was hard to read him. The only ones who seems to share her confusion were her fellow first year.

[y/n] looked at Kuroo and the others, confused. What was going on?

Seeing her confusion, Kuroo recomposed himself and gave her a smile. "Its nothing. Don't worry about it."

[y/n] nodded. She was still confused though. However, she has no time to be confused now that they were entering the gate to the battlefield.

* * *

"Kuroo! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Geh!"

"What's with that 'geh'?!"

"Hello, Bokuto-san." [y/n] greeted the ace.

"See! Learn from [y/n]-chan! Kuroo!" Bokuto pointed to his fellow captain in annoyance.

"What are you doing here anyway? You guys were the first match of the day." Kuroo said.

"We still have time." he said, crossing his arms. "Anyway, you guys would be facing Hirabayashi, right?"

"Yeah. Your team have faced them at Inter high, right? Were they good?"

"Hmm..." Bokuto closed his eyes as he thought over it. "Well, the captain were pretty good at serving while their ace has good straights. But they weren't that tall and it seems that they easily lose hope with just at least four points differences."

"What a bad quality. If you're playing sports you need to be tough not only physically but also mentally and emotionally. For a mere four points?" Kuroo said shaking his head.

"Bokuto-san. Its time!" Akaashi said and called Bokuto over.

"Well, gotta go now! Good luck."

"Bye Bokuto-san! Good luck too!" [y/n] waved.

"Yeah!" Bokuto cheerfully nodded and run towards Akaashi.

Kuroo chuckled. "Bokuto didn't need a good luck. His teammates do."

"Huh?" [y/n] looked up to the captain with a confused look. "Why?"

"You've seen Bokuto at the training camp. The smallest of things could put him on either bad mood or good mood."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. "You mean, that also happens in real match?!"

"Hehe. Yeah. It was funny seeing him like that though." Kuroo chuckled.

"Stop being so mean." she sighed and handed both her bag and jacket to Kuroo. "Please hold it for me. I'm going to the restroom."

"Alright. You sure you won't get lost?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm not a child!" she huffed and run towards the restroom's direction.

* * *

As she entered the restroom, she heard a retching sound. It was coming from a slightly opened toilet cubicle. She was about to ignore it but the woman sounded like she was in pain. Letting a sigh, she approached the open door.

"Uhmm... Miss? Are you alright?" she asked.

The girl stopped and flushed the toilet. She then walked out. "Uhmm... Sorry about that." The girl was wearing a dark green sweat pants and white T-shirt. She looked slightly older than her too. "I was so nervous, my stomach decided to reject my breakfast."

"Oh! Would you like some medicine for that? I think I have some- Crap! I left my bag to Kuroo-san!" she mentally slapped herself.

"Its okay. Its okay." she chuckled. "I think I'm fine now. My stomach is now empty. Although. I'm still nervous."

She do seem nervous. Much more nervous than her, actually.

"I understand. I'm nervous too. But my teammates were doing their best to ease my worries." she stated.

"Oh..." the girl smile sadly. "Unfortunately, my team don't have any confidence to win." she sighed. "I'm a second year now and it was our third year's last game. The only reason why they are still with us is because we lack players. They were being kind enough to stay just so we could still join the Spring High. But... I bet they weren't expecting for us to win. I am the same. I don't really expect anything but I'm still nervous."

[y/n] watched the girl as she gloomily looked down on the ground. She remembered her old self in her.

[y/n] let a small sigh. "Why? Were the managers."

"Eh?"

"Isn't it our job to support and give them the confidence they don't have?" she faltered a bit. "Well... I'm not the one to talk since I'm the one who were being calmed by Kuroo-san.... But! The other managers from the training camp told me this. 'A manager is a position of someone who supports the team, sharing a deep emotional bond with them!'. The people cheers for the team because they think the team is great but managers cheers for the team because they know how hard the team worked to get where they are now!" she smiled. "And besides, if you still feel nervous, then that only means that even if a little, you still expect them to win. It means you still believe in them." She shrugged "And even if you lose, it is not pathetic as long as you gave your all!"

Wide eyed, the girl stared at her. [y/n] then realized that she just gave the other girl a pep talk and that girl was a second year.

"Ah! I'm sorry! That was rude of me-"

"No."

"Eh?"

"I think you're right. If I don't believe in them, then who would?" the girl smiled brightly, the heavy baggage she was carrying were now gone. "Thank you!" she said and turned to the door. "I need to go to them."

[y/n] smiled and nodded. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." she smiled and run out of the restroom.

[y/n] stared at the door, hoping her for the best.

* * *

"I'm back!"

"You're late! What took you so long?" Yaku questioned.

"Oh sorry. There is this a nervous manager there and I kinda ended up giving some motivational speech." she said sheepishly.

Yaku sighed. "Seriously..."

"Come. Were going out there now." Kuroo said, handing her her stuffs.

With a determined look, she nodded.

Screams and cheers assaulted [y/n]'s ears as they entered the court. [y/n] froze up.

"Hey now. What did I told you outside?" Kuroo said, taking her cold hand.

"You're here. With me."

Kuroo grinned. "Exactly."

"Go! Go! Nekoma!"

"Eh?!"

[y/n] looked up in surprise. A group of old men, led by a middle schooler were cheering for Nekoma. With them was a foreign looking pretty woman who seems too familiar.

"That..."

"Yamamoto's sister and Coach Nekomata's friends." Yaku answered her then his eyes brightened. "And Lev's pretty older sister!"

"Eh?! Sis is there?!" Lev looked up. "Sis!!!!" he waved excitedly.

"Lev~"

"Ah... No wonder she looks familiar." she nodded looking at the siblings.

"My sis really need to stop overdoing this." Yamamoto mumbled in embarrassment.

"Why not? Thanks to her, we have our own cheering team." Kai stated.

[y/n] let a deep breath. The cheerers were doing everything they can. She needed to do her best too.

Just then, the opponents cheering section gets louder.

"Hi-rabayashi! Hi-rabayashi!!!"

Hirabayashi entered the court. But then, [y/n]'s eyes widened seeing a familiar girl among them.

"That..." It was the girl from the restroom.

The girl seems to feel her gaze and looked up. Was their eyes met, she seems to froze too. But later recovered and nodded her head. 

It was a declaration. 

She will fight till the end. 

Smiling, [y/n] also nodded. 

She won't lose.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. As a Manager...

"Warm up!" Coach Naoi declared.

The whole team lined up for their receiving warm up except for Kuroo who was opening his bag to take his towels. But as he zipped it open.

"Mew." he hastily closed it.

He turned to [y/n] who was helping coach Naoi. "[y/n]! Come over here!" he called and motioned her to come over.

She run to the captain questioningly. "Kuroo-san?"

"Someone stowed away again." he whispered and opened the bag a bit.

"Mew."

"TETSU-"

"Hey!" Kuroo covered her mouth before she could alert anyone of the kitten's presence. "Pets are not allowed here." [y/n] nodded her head and Kuroo let her go.

"We should at least tell Coach Nekomata." she suggested.

Knowing that it was the right thing to do, Kuroo nodded in agreement.

* * *

Coach Nekomata didn't seem angry when they informed him of the stowed away kitten. He actually seems amused by it.

Coach Nekomata has taken a liking at Tetsuo since the training camp. He keep saying that the cat was really smart. It was actually him who watched over Tetsuo back at the training camp when Kuroo were playing and when she was doing her work as a manager. 

Right now, Kuroo's bag was beside Coach Nekomata. Inside was the sleeping cat. Luckily, he didn't feel like coming out. It would be trouble if he does.

"We'll be receiving." Kuroo informed everyone as he returned. "Alright. Gather up!" he grinned.

"Ugh..." Lev groaned while Kenma grumbled.

"Huh?" Wondering what was wrong, [y/n] watched the boys form a circle.

"We're like blood on our veins. Flow smoothly. Circulate the oxygen. So the brain functions normally."

"What the..."

"That is how Kuroo rallies the team." Coach Naoi said.

"Err... Kinda sounds embarrassing to me." she mumbled as both coaches laughed.

"Lets get this! Nekoma!"

"Yeah!"

"Good luck." she smiled as Kuroo passed. The captain nodded and gave her a thankful smile.

* * *

Bokuto said that their captain has pretty good serves. That was why, Nekoma already expected for the opponent's captain to serve first.

However, no matter how good you are at serving, Yaku won't let you get the satisfaction of getting a service ace.

The moment the captain served, Yaku, without even much of a movement received it with ease, perfectly passing the ball to Kenma's direction. On Kenma's left, Yamamoto was already prepared to attack.

"Watch out for #4!" The captain warned his team mates. But...

It seems that Kenma wanted to mock them with a dump shot. The ball fell on the other side with the opponents scrambling to receive it. It was futile though.

"Nice one! Kenma!" Kuroo and the other boys patted his back.

"Damn it!" the other team on the other hand couldn't hide their frustration.

"It was scary how calm Kenma is." [y/n] mused. No matter what he does, Kenma was always calm and collected almost the same as the Fukurodani's setter, Akaashi. "His calmness makes it easy for him to think straight despite the pressure."

"Thats why Kenma is the brain of our team." Coach Naoi stated.

[y/n] remembered Kuroo's embarrassing speech a moment ago. "So that's what he meant by that..."

It was Fukunaga's turn to serve. [y/n] have seen him serve many times. She knows he has a good sense of where to send the ball. And as expected, he sent the ball straight to the setter perfectly.

"Son of a-" the setter cursed as he received the ball. Well... He has no choice but to receive it.

Already on a disarray, Hirabayashi struggled to return the ball. But as one of their wing spikers spiked the ball, Kuroo and Lev blocked and killed it.

"Whooo!!!! Go! Go! Nekoma!" Nekoma cheerers have gone into frenzy.

"Nice block, you two." Kenma said.

"Brother! You're the best!" Lev's sister proudly cheered.

"Let's keep going!" Hirabayashi shouted.

Fukunaga's second serves came. Like before, he tried to send the ball to the setter.

After seeing it first, Hirabayashi were already prepared for it. Stepping aside, the setter let one of their middle blockers receive it. The setter positioned himself and sent the ball up. "Ace!!!"

The number 4, jumped and spiked the ball. Bokuto was right, their ace do have impressive straights. Kuroo managed to touch the ball though.

"One touch!" he shouted.

"I got it!" Kai saved and sent the ball to Kenma who sent it to Yamamoto's direction in first tempo, giving the opponents no time to react.

"Three straight scores for Nekoma!" the cheerers shouted.

"Damn this. We really are unlucky when it comes to opponents." Hirabayashi's libero said through gritted teeth.

Watching him with a sad look was their manager.

* * *

The game continued. Hirabayashi did managed to get a few scores here and there thanks to Lev's messy plays but Nekoma managed to took the first set with ease.

The first set ended with 25-19. Nekoma, 25. Hirabayashi, 19.

"Hmm..." Kuroo absent mindedly stared at the Hirabayashi's members at their side of the court.

"What's wrong, Kuroo-san?" Inuoka asked noticing the captain's sharp gaze.

"I keep having a feeling that they were kinda hesitating." Kuroo said.

"Huh?" Inuoka stared in confusion.

"Hirabayashi?" Shibayama asked.

"Yeah. Their number 4 seems quite a strong spiker and he does spike like hell when there is no blocker in front of him. But..."

"...he seems to hesitate when there are blockers blocking him." Kenma finished for Kuroo.

"I get the feeling that blockers were scared of blocking too." Yamamoto added.

"Why are they even here if they don't want to spike or block?" Yaku said as he shook his head.

[y/n] turned her eyes to Hirabayashi. She was happy that they won, really. But she couldn't help but to sympathize with the other team.

She knows real well that feeling of not doing anything because you're too scared to fail. She really knows that well...

* * *

"This is so hard." Hirabayashi's libero sighed.

"If this continued, we would really lose." one of the middle blockers said.

"Well... You guys still has next year so don't worry about it!" the captain cheerfully stated.

"Well... Yeah. But you senpais..."

"No. No. We already know were bound to graduate without tasting the nationals." the ace laughed waving his hand as if it didn't bother him.

The seconds years and first years exchanged glances, not sure what to say.

The manager sadly looked at her team members. After talking to the Nekoma manager, she do felt a bit better about their situation. But that fear was returning little by little. With every blocked spikes, with every receives, the fear was returning as if a nightmare hunting her. 

"Come on guys! You could still so this!" the coach tried to sound cheerful but it has no effect to anyone. It didn't ease the fear on their manager's heat either.

The break ended without her having to cheer her teammates up.

* * *

The second set has began. Normally, the second set was when the losing team would try their best to take the set. However...

"Blocked!"

Hirabayashi's performance have gone chaotic. Sloppy serves, half assed blocking and no force spikes.

"Looks like this set is ours." Coach Naoi stated. Pity was visible on his voice. "If they would just give up this easily, they shouldn't have joined."

"What are you guys doing?! Run for the ball!!!" the Hirabayashi coach frantically shouted on the sidelines.

"Well... At least the coach has still a fight in him." Coach Nekomata commented.

[y/n]'s eyes turned to the Hirabayashi's manager. She was just sitting their, lifeless.

"Nice! Kuroo-san!" the boys cheered as Kuroo blocked their ace for the unknownth times.

"23-12? Just how pathetic is this?" some random guys happened to pass.

"Looks like its Nekoma's win now." his friend stated.

"Oh hell... This won't do." Hirabayashi's coach called a time out.

Sullenly, the whole team faced him. "Are you guys satisfied with this?" the coach questioned them.

His voice were loud and everyone at the Nekoma bench could hear him loud and cleat. He didn't seem to care though and continues to reprimand his team members.

"Is this enough for you?!" he was getting angry.

"But... Coach. We can't win anyway. Why even try?" one of the first year said. The older once didn't scold him for it. After all, they were thinking the same.

"Why did we even join if that's how you think?!" the coach groaned and sigh. "Fine... Finish this and lose."

"C-coach..."

"What the heck.... They've given up?" Yaku muttered.

[y/n] stared at the manager. She looked like she already have given up too the same with everyone. Even their cheerers have stopped cheering. Steeling her resolve, [y/n] took a deep breath and stood up.

"Miss Hirabayashi manager!!! DO YOUR JOOOBBB!!!!" she shouted for everyone to hear.

"[y/n]..." Kuroo, the coaches and everyone were staring at her with wide eyes.

"WHEN YOUR TEAM HAS NOTHING LEFT, IT WAS YOUR JOB TO GIVE THEM SOMETHING SO THAT THEY WONT BE LEFT EMPTY!!!" she shouted, taking deep breaths as she finished.

"Y-you know their manager?" the Hirabayashi coach asked wide eyed.

"[y/n]-chan is scary..." Lev shivered.

"My job..?" Hirabayashi manager muttered.

As if being played inside her head, she remembered how hard her team practiced. How long they stayed up late for more extra practice and even if no one wanted to have some practice match with them, their coach never given up on searching. Even if her teammates has given up now, they did their best to train. But how about her? What have she done for them?

Closing her eyes, she stood in front of her team. "We will lose. I know we will. But... Would it hurt you to at least try to win?" she questioned to her teammates surprise. "It hurts to lose. I know. But its shameful to lose because you didn't even tried to win! So for once! STOP BEING SHAMELESS!!!!" she shouted on top of her lungs.

"Gah! The managers on this court were intense." one spectator commented.

That speech from their manager seems to awake the Hirabayashi boys.

"You're right. We need to stop being coward." the captain clapped and turned to his teammates. "Let's fight till the end, guys!"

"Yeah!"

"They're now alive." Kuroo grinned.

* * *

The match continued. The Hirabayashi fought back with all their strength but it still ended up with Nekoma's win at the score of 25-16. But even though they lost, the Hirabayashi boys seems alive with a new fire in them.

Nekoma left the court to give way for he next match. But as they walk through the hallway...

"Miss manager of Nekoma!" the Hirabayashi manager called out.

[y/n] and the boys looked back. "You..."

Hirabayashi manager stood in front of her and bowed. "Thank you!"

"Eh?!"

"Thank you for reminding me what I am supposed to do. You are right. As a manager, the best thing we could do is to give them hope. A boost to keep them going when they feel like they couldn't do it."

[y/n] smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. Next year. Let's meet at the court again."

The other girl nodded. "We would be different by then!"

"Hey! We need to go now!" one of the Hirabayashi boys called.

"I'm coming!" she said andlookesd back to [y/n]. "Hiraoka Chisato." she introduced herself and offered her hand.

Smiling, [y/n] took it gladly. "[l/n] [y/n]."

"I'll see you next time, [l/n]-san." Hiraoka said and joined her team.

"Bye!" [y/n] waved.

"What a heart wrenching scene." Kuroo said with a grin. "And you said my rallying speech is embarrassing?"

"Geh! Shut up!" [y/n]'s face reddened in embarrassment.

"Female friendship is beautiful!" Yamamoto stated with tears falling from his eyes.

"Yamamoto-san!"

"[y/n]-chan is really cool out there!" Inuoka commented.

"Inuoka-kun! Not you too!"

"You just made a scene by shouting at the court." Kenma commented. His face looked uninterested as ever though.

"Yeah. I bet everyone would recognize you as you pass by now." Yaku chuckled.

[y/n] froze at that. She was caught at the moment when she shouted at the court but thinking about it now....

"Nooooo!!!!" she tried to run away.

"Dang! Lev! Catch her!" Kuroo ordered which Lev obeyed.

"No! No! Let me go! I'm quitting this manager position! Let me go! Dig a hole and dieee!!!"

Screw being a manager. She is sooooo quitting.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Under the Blue Sky

"Our next opponent will be decided between Tetsuhoki and Osada." Coach Naoi stated as he brought his team at the court where the said group were playing.

"Tetsuhoki, huh?" Kuroo muttered.

"Is there anything wrong with them, Kuroo-san?" [y/n] asked seeing the serious look on Kuroo's face.

"Those guys were known for their arm ripping spikes."

"Really?!" [y/n] turned towards the court. A scary sound of spike echoed through the court as one of the Tetsuhoki guys spiked the ball. Normally, someone would try to receive it with all their might but for some reason, the guys from Osada seems to hesitate a bit before receiving it half-heartedly.

"They are scared." one of the men sitting behind the Nekoma group suddenly said.

"Yeah. They already have abandoned blocking too." the guy with him added.

"Well, anyone would get scared. I mean, three of the regulars were now benched because of the injuries those spikes inflicted." another said.

[y/n] looked up at Kuroo worriedly. If those from Tetsuhoki wins, then Nekoma would end up facing those spikes.

Seeing her worried look, Kuroo smiled. "Hey! Don't worry. Bokuto spikes as strong as them. Were used at it."

"I don't get why they failed to win the inter high though." Yaku stated.

"It seems that they always end being on Itachiyama's bracket. So they always lose." Kai commented.

Looking back to the court Kuroo watched with a serious look. "Well, they got lucky this time..."

* * *

As expected, Tetsuhoki won.

Waiting for the time of their next match, [y/n] and the boys sat at the lobby. The boys didn't seems worried about their next opponent. They were even messing around and teasing each other as if their next opponent were not a damn iron cannon.

Worrying in silence, [y/n] absent mindedly stroked Tetsuo's fur as the cat slept inside Kuroo's bag. She have exchanged bags with Kuroo a few moments ago hoping that Tetsuo's fluffiness would calm her down. Sadly, it wasn't as effective as she thought it would be.

"My arms were numb." a player from Osada complained as he passed by.

"Me too. Look at these bruises." the other one said.

That conversation worried her more. Her teammates were going to get hurt too.

"Don't worry." Kuroo said beside her. It seems that her thoughts were showing on her face. "We'll receive all of their spikes." 

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." [y/n] whispered closing her eyes. "Unlike those from Osada, I know you guys would fearlessly receive all of their attacks. Even if they hurt, you would keep receiving it." she shook her head. "I don't want any of you to get hurt..."

"Do you trust us?" Kuroo questioned.

[y/n] opened her eyes and turned to look up at him. "Of course I do."

"Then you don't have to worry about anything. Like what I said, their spikes were just as strong as Bokuto's. And we have received Bokuto's spikes more than you can count." Kuroo smiled and ruffled her hair. "Why don't we take a walk at the park behind this gym?"

"But... The next match."

"We still have a few hours before the next match." he grinned. "Don't worry."

* * *

The park behind the gym were actually a pretty nice place. Many people were probably watching the matches so there weren't much people hanging in there. It was a nice change of scenery.

"Mew..." Tetsuo who probably has enough of sleeping in the bag were now walking with them.

An open field filled [y/n]'s vision. She then remembered what happened at the training camp a few weeks ago.

"Hey, Kuroo-san! Let's go lie down out there." she excitedly pointed in the middle of the field.

"Huh? There?" Kuroo looked over where she was pointing curiously. "Why?"

"The sky is blue. You'll see it well if you lie down. Tetsuo kinda showed it to me back then." she chuckled. It was the stars that Tetsuo showed her but she figured looking up at the blue sky was as beautiful as stargazing.

"Huh? Tetsuo did?"

"Yeah! Come on!" she took his hand and pulled him to the center.

"Are you sure you wanted to do this? You'll dirty your clothes." he said hesitantly.

"We'll lie on our jacket so its fine!" she said, spreading her jacket to the ground and lied down.

Sighing, Kuroo did the same.

"Oh." Kuroo let a small sound as he saw what [y/n] wanted to show him. "I guess you're right. Its beautiful." he said, relaxing his back.

"See? I told you." she chuckled.

Tetsuo jumped on top of her and lied down on her chest, surprising her.

"Hehe. You're such a spoiled little kitty, Tetsuo." she chuckled, gently stroking the cat's back.

Kuroo glanced at [y/n] as she looked up to the sky. She seems calm now. He know she was worried about them.

He sighed and looked up to the sky. He was sure the next match won't be as easy as the first one. It was true that the guys from Tetsuhoki spiked just as strong as Bokuto which was deadly. But Bokuto was the only one who spiked that strong on Fukurodani. On Tetsuhoki however, half of them does. Even though they don't have Bokuto or Sakusa's skill when it comes to controlling where they want the spike to go, their strength makes up for it. They were known as 'cannon's' and that name was deadly enough. They were the ultimate attack machine. And those attackers would be facing Nekoma, the master of defense.

"Hey, [y/n], you-" he stopped as he looked back at her. She was asleep. "Heh. You just wanted to sleep that's why you asked me to lie down here, don't you?" he chuckled.

Kuroo reaches up and gently stroked her hair. He always liked girls with long hair. He wasn't just saying that back then to antagonize Yaku who preferred girls with short hair. He really do liked girls with long hair.

The main reason for that was becauase it seems nice to run your hand on it. It wasn't like he already did it before. It just looked nice. The first time he experienced and confirmed that running your hand on a girl's soft hair felt good was when [y/n] became their manager. Since she became the manager, Kuroo would found himself touching her hair. At first, [y/n] seems annoyed by it but she has probably gone used at it, it doesn't bother her anymore. She actually seems to liked it when he does it now.

"You really are a pretty little thing." he chuckled and moved closer to her.

Kuroo wasn't sure what have gone through his head. As if he has every right to do so, he leaned down and pressed his lips on her soft one's. The softness of her lips seems to snap him back to reality though. He pulled away surprised of what he has done.

"Sh-shit... What am I doing?" he cursed.

"Mew." Tetsuo meowed, looking up at him which he translated as judgemental look.

Under the gaze of a kitten, Kuroo found himself blushing which was a feat because 'Kuroo never blush'.

"Sh-shut up! Don't judge me! I'm not the one who were acting cute just so he could get on top of [y/n]'s brea- I mean chest! Chest!" He mentally punched himself. Why does it sounded like he was jealous of the black cat?

He glared at the cat. It seems comfortable up there though. Might be nice and soft up there.

"What the heck! You perverted brain! Shut up!" he shook his head furiously as he shouted. Luckily, no one was around and [y/n] was a heavy sleeper.

"Mew." the cat meows as if saying 'Whatever.' and returned to his sleep.

Kuroo somehow finds himself annoyed by that. "You little shit. I'm just letting you borrow my position. That's mine."

At that exact time and place, Kuroo vowed to take his territory back someday and he would fight to death even if it was against Tetsuo.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. Cannon

The time for Nekoma's second match has come. This match was a very important one. Winning this would give them a ticket to semifinals. Losing this means the end of their journey.

Kuroo already talked to her about it. But the sound of the Tetsuhoki's spikes was making her tense. Loud and crisp. That was how [y/n] would describe those sound.

Only three among their six (minus the libero) starters has height. But they were wide and muscly. The remaining three were average on height but they looked strong.

"Coin flip!" the referee called the two captains.

"They're wider than Sawamura-san." Kai commented as the whole team stood on the side to wait for Kuroo.

"Yeah. They looked like they were delinquents too." Yamamoto added as he also made his own 'delinquent look'.

"Stop that, Yamamoto." Yaku scolded.

Kuroo came running back. "We'll be receiving."

"Alright." the boys nodded.

Like the previous match, the boys formed a circle.

"We're like blood on our veins. Flow smoothly. Circulate the oxygen. So that the brain functions normally."

It still sounded embarrassing to listen but if it will help the boys, then [y/n] was more than willing to listen at it forever.

"Kuroo-san..."

Kuroo looked back at her and grinned. "We will win for you."

* * *

The first one to serve was the Tetsuhoki's ace. He looked just as intimidating as his spikes.

He started out with a jump serve. A strong one which Yaku received easily. However... It was too strong that after hitting Yaku's arms, it flew up towards the crowd.

Tetsuhoki cheerers cheered. "Go! Go! Tetsuhoki! Fight! Fight! Tetsuhoki!"

"Sorry." Yaku said and flinched. It was painful. Yet, he tried to hide it with a smile. "I'll get the next one."

On the sidelines, [y/n] could see Yaku secretly rubbing his pained arms. For someone like Yaku who were used at receiving strong spikes to feel such pain...

The opponent's ace served for the second time and the sound of his arms impact on the ball were as strong as the first one.

Yaku received it again. This time, he succeeded in doing so, sending the ball to Kenma. But he flinched. And it didn't escaped [y/n].

Both Lev and Yamamoto jumped on the left side. Thinking that the ball would go towards the ace, the opponent middle blockers followed Yamamoto. However, they were just decoys. Hiding behind them were Fukunaga, spiking the ball that Kenma's set towards the line.

It was Nekoma's score this time.

"Go! Nekoma!!!" the Nekoma cheerers shouted.

"Nice one Fukunaga! Nice receive Yakkun!" Kuroo patted the two on the shoulder.

Kuroo then leaned to Yaku. "I'll go and receive it next." he whispered, making sure not to let the others know.

"No. I'll do it." Yaku refused, giving Kuroo a confident look. "It's my job to protect the back. Don't you dare go stealing my throne."

Kuroo sighed. The libero was really stubborn. He was obviously in pain yet he still wanted to receive them himself. "Just don't overdo it. [y/n] would get worried." Kuroo said and returned to his position.

It was Fukunaga's turn to serve. He also noticed that the opponent's ace spike were hurting Yaku. He have decided to pin down their ace with his serve. With now planned the course where he wanted the ball to go, he served.

"Ahh! Sorry! Cover it guys!" their opponent's ace called out.

Their tall middle blocker covered it, though he almost dropped the ball. "I'm leaving it to you guys!!!"

Their wing spiker jumped and spiked it with all he got but Kuroo knocked the ball back down, killing the ball.

"Wahh! Nice one Kuroo-san!" Kenma and Inuoka cheered on the sidelines.

[y/n] however, were worried. Like Yaku, Kuroo also flinched when he blocked the ball. Just how strong were these guys?

As everyone focused on the match, Kenma was already processing the data he gathered from watching Tetsuhoki. "Just a little more..."

* * *

Nekoma managed to took the first set with the score 25-23. It was hard for them but they somehow managed to win the first set.

"Is it just me, or their spikes were getting more and more intense." Yamamoto said as he looked down to the bruises that were beginning to form on his arm.

"They were getting stronger, yes. Look, my arms were getting numb." Lev raised his arm showing it to everyone.

"They were a bit messy players. They're all over the place and they don't connect to each other well but their spikes were really deadly." Kai stated.

Unable to hold it anymore, [y/n]'s sob finally escaped her. The boys turned to look at her surprised.

"[y/n]-san? A-are you crying?" Inuoka said.

"I... I'm sorry. But..." she sobbed and looked down on the bruises on their arms.

Sighing, Kuroo reached over her, pulling her to his chest. "Come now.... What did I told you?"

"B-but... You guys were hurt." she pulled away and looked down on his arms. Kuroo's arms weren't the only thing that were injured. His fingers were full of bandages because of some cuts and busted nails. All of it were only from one set.

"Don't worry, [y/n]. Yaku suddenly said.

[y/n] turned at the libero, tears pouring out. His arms looked bad. Among all of the boys, he was the one who were taking the most of the damage. Him and Kuroo.

"We won't hide the fact that it was painful but... There is nothing more painful than losing." Yaku smiled widely.

"Yaku-san..."

"Yeah! And we can't lose against Karasuno! We promised we would meet them at the bigger court! If I am going to be honest, I would say that Hinata and Kageyama's attacks were a lot more scary than those guys from Tetsuhoki! So dont worry! We will win!" Lev declared.

"Don't cry, [y/n]-san! If you do, I'll cry!" Yamamoto sobbed loudly.

"Shut up, Yamamoto." Kuroo said while Yaku kicked the ace on the butt. "Heared them, [y/n]? There is no reason to cry. This?" Kuroo raised his arm, showing his bruises. "This is our battle scar." he stated with a grin.

[y/n] looked at the boys faces. They were smiling. They were hurt but they were smiling. Steeling her resolve, she nodded and smiled. "Alright."

The boys cheered as the smile returned on [y/n]'s lips.

"Hey." Kenma said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Were finishing the second set as fast as we can. No matter what you idiots say, it was going to be bad if we keep receiving those cannon like spikes more longer."

"Kenma! Don't worry [y/n]-san!" Yamamoto shouted.

Kenma looked at him with a serious look. "I'm not worrying her. What I'm trying to say is I found a way to finish this without dragging the match longer."

"You do?!"

Kenma nodded. "They tend to fall on decoys, fakes and dump shot. I did five dumpshots at the first set and they all succeeded."

The boys exchanged glances as they realized that Kenma was right. "You're right."

"Kuro?" Kenma looked over the captain.

"Huh?"

"Your personal time difference attack would surely work. Do that once in a while." Kuroo nodded. "Lev, Yamamoto. Those guys has their eyes on you two, so I want you to be used as decoys as I let Kai-san and Fukunaga attack from the behind."

"Okay!" the two nodded.

"Yaku-san... Please endure a little bit. I'll finish this as soon as possible." Kenma said.

"Haha! Don't worry about me!" Yaku slapped Kenma on the back, sending the setter stumbling forward a bit.

"And [y/n]?" Kenma called.

"Yes?"

A small smile made its way to Kenma's face. "Thank you for worrying about us."

The whistle signalling the second set sounded. The boys stood up and after giving [y/n] a 'don't worry' smile, everyone made their way to the court.

Round 2 begins.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. Meeting the Second Love

"Left!" Tetsuhoki's ace called.

The whole Tetsuhoki team were now breathing heavily. Just what was with these Nekoma guys and their receives. The don't have any strong attackers but why was it hard to defeat them? No matter how strong they spiked, those guys on the other side keeps receiving them. And their blocks? They're hard to get through them. The scariest were the captain and the foreigner looking one. It felt like if you tried to attack and hit the ball on their direction, they would eat you alive. So the Tetsuhoki ended up sending it to the Nekoma's libero's direction who was so damn persistent. He was the one who was keeping the ball in the game. And then, there was their setter. An unsteady looking guy that looked weak. Yet they always get fooled by that unsteady guy's setups.

 _"Damn... The other team we faced before were too scared to receive our attacks after a few bruises. But this guys... Were they masochist or something? Shit! If this fail, its the end of the match!"_ the Tetsuhoki ace thought and gave his all to spike the ball towards the Nekoma libero.

As persistent was ever, the libero received it with a crisp sound and sent the ball perfectly toward the setter.

As calm as ever, the pudding head setter sent the ball towards the captain.

 _"Their captain has weaker spikes than the mohawk guy. It will be easy to block him!"_  the ace grinned as two of his more team mateas joined him, having the same thoughts as him. "Ready... Go!" The three jumped together but... "He... He's not jumping?"

As the three blockers stared in shock, the Nekoma captain smirked. "Don't belittle my personal time difference attack. Kiddos!!!" The captain spiked the ball to their right which their libero failed to save.

"Match end! Nekoma wins!"

"Wahhh!!! Kuroo-san! You did it!!!" Lev shouted as he run towards the captain along with their other team members.

"Nekoma! Nekoma!" the cheerers clapped as they chanted 'Nekoma' again and again.

On the sideline, [y/n] felt her tears fell. Not in worry but in happiness.

Kuroo looked over her and smile which she returned with another smile.

Nekoma team, will be moving to the semi-finals.

* * *

Kuroo and [y/n] stood together at the lobby while waiting for the others who came running at the restroom after the match. Both coaches were already at their bus, waiting for them.

"Are their bladder connected or anything?" Kuroo said making [y/n] laugh.

"Kurooooo!!!!" Bokuto's voice called out loudly. Everyone who were around turned to stare at the ace dumbfounded.

"Oh come on... He really do need to learn how to keep his voice down." Kuroo chuckled.

Tiredly, Akaashi followed their ace with a fed up look. "Sorry about him." Akaashi said as he stepped beside Bokuto.

"Wah! What the heck happened to your hands?! Why is it bandaged that much. It looked like a mummy's hands!" Bokuto exclaimed upon noticing the state of his fellow captain's hands.

"Tetsuhoki weren't called cannon for nothing, you know." Kuroo replied.

"Gah! Looks painful." Bokuto cringed.

"It doesn't really looked bad as it looked." Kuroo flexed his arms. "I could still win arm wrestling against you." the smug Kuroo said.

"Bring it!" Bokuto grinned.

"Stop being an idiot, Kuroo-san. Go and arm wrestle Bokuto-san and I'll cut your arm." she threatened.

"Haha! That didn't sound threatening!" Kuroo laughed only to receive a painful pinch on his side. "Owww! Oww!!! [y/n]! Stop! That hurt!!!"

"Oh?! Its you, [l/n]-chan!"

[y/n]'s eyes widened hearing a familiar voice. Turning behind her, she saw a familiar looking guy who she hasn't seen for a long time. She felt her body run cold as memories hunted her again after seeing the familiar face.

"Shi... Shishido-san." she stuttered seeing the guy.

Shishido Takeo was a school mate of her back at middle school and the only guy she ever confessed to. This guy was also the one who rejected her harshly. They were first year when that happened.

Kuroo noticed the change on [y/n]. He was so damn familiar at that expression of her. That expression he had tried to get rid since the training camp.

"Woah! What a coincidence! I'm with Tetsuhoki and up to where we were sitting, I saw you. I thought it wasn't you since you changed a lot! You have become really pretty!" he laughed. "Compared back to when we were first year, you're a lot more prettier now! If I knew you would change this much, I should have accepted yur confession."

That hits Kuroo's nerve.

Bokuto was the first to notice the change on Kuroo. He pulled Akaashi and stepped behind [y/n] as if using her as a shield from whatever aura Kuroo was emitting.

"Oho? Is that so?" Kuroo said with a smirk.

Shishido looked at Kuroo in surprise as if he just noticed that he was there. He looked intimidated. Kuroo was a he taller then him after all. And with that bed head and grin? It makes him a lot more scary.

"Let me tell you this, kiddo." Kuroo reaches to [y/n] and pulled her to his chest. Hugging her tightly.

"Ku-Kuroo-san!"

Losing their shield, Bokuto stepped back, pulling Akaashi with him. "Bokuto-san... Stop pulling me." Akaashi whispered.

"B-b-but... We'll get caught on the crossfire." Bokuto stuttered. Tiredly, Akaashi sighed.

"That was then. [y/n]-chan don't have that kind of feelings for you now because if there is someone she loooovvvveee the most now, it's me." Kuroo declared with an evil grin.

"W-what..." Shishido stepped back a bit. The effect of Kuroo's intimidation was visible on him.

"K-Kuroo-san.?" [y/n]'s face reddened. She wanted to looked up to Kuroo's expression now but she was too embarrassed to lift her face up. She was sure she was now red as a tomato.

"Listen punk. Stay away from my girlfriend if you know what was good for you." he whispered darkly.

"Uhmm... Excuse me..." Shishido said and run away.

"Good." Kuroo said and let [y/n] go. "Are you alright, [y/n]?" his harsh look faded into a gentle one as he looked down at the manager.

"Y-yes... Th-thank you." she said. Her face was still red.

"Heh. Sorry. I needed to lie to keep him away." Kuroo said sheepishly.

"I understand. Thank you, Kuroo-san." she bowed her head. She reminded herself that Kuroo just helped her and mean nothing about it. For some reason though, she felt disappointed thinking that.

"Was it true?" Kuroo suddenly questioned.

"Huh?"

"You confessed to that shit?"

"Oh... Yeah. We were first year at that time. He... He said he don't like girls who couldn't even follow a single instruction and rejected me. He's my fir- no.... I think second love." she whispered.

"Tsk. What an idiot."

[y/n] looked up to him.

Kuroo smirked and pulled her into a hug. "He just rejected the most awesome girl in the world."

[y/n]'s eyes widened but as she felt Kuroo's warmth, she smiled. "Thank you, Kuroo-san."

"Hmm?" Kuroo suddenly noticed something. "Where's Akaashi and Bokuto?

* * *

Running back to the gym was Bokuto, followed by a tired Akaashi.

"Why are we running away again? Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked in between breaths.

"To escape Kuroo! That guy is scary when angry!" Bokuto shivered.

Sighing, Akaashi shook his head. He wanted to go home already or maybe go somewhere far away from their idiot captain.

* * *

The ride back to Nekoma was quiet. Everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for [y/n] and Tetsuo who was busy cleaning himself as he sat on Kuroo's bag.

There were a lot of things happened today. She met a nice woman, saw how determined her team was and met Shishido again. And then, there was Kuroo. She know for a fact that she was already getting attached to the captain. He was kind to her. He watched over her. And he make her smile when she was sad. But she knows not to get her hopes up. Before she confessed to Shishido he also used to be like Kuroo. She don't want to be rejected like that ever again.

"What are you thinking?"

She jumped a bit, startled. Turning to her side, she saw Kuroo looking at her with his signature smirk.

"Nothing." she lied and offered a sad smile.

Kuroo probably know she was lying but didn't say anything about it. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." she grinned.

Kuroo chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm serious."

"Yeah. Go ahead and ask away." she smiled.

"You said that punk was your second love. Who was the first?"

[y/n] looked down on her lap where Tetsuo was sitting. She remembered the young boy who saved her from drowning a long time ago. She has mistaken Kuroo of him. But that was impossible, right? Different from what the show on evening dramas, fate doesn't work out that way. There was no way she would meet him again after all this time.

"When I was a child. My parents and I lived at Okinawa for a short while." she smiled as she remembered playing with her father at the yard of the house they have stayed in. "One day, these boys started picking on me when I was playing near the river and one of them accidentally pushed me to the river."

Kuroo's eyes widened. No... It can't be...

"I can't swim and none of those boys could. They panicked. But then, one boy came out of nowhere and saved me." [y/n] smiled. "I never caught his name and I've never seen him since then but I was sure he was my first love." she chuckled. "Funny how easily I've fallen in love just because he saves me, huh?"

"Mew..."

"You think so, Tetsuo?"

Kuroo watched [y/n] silently as she started playing with Tetsuo. Kuroo's grandparents lived in Okinawa. Back when he was a child, him and his parents visits them often. And one fateful day, he saved a small girl from drowning. He caught a cold later because of the freezing water but he just can't let a girl die.

Who would have thought he would meet the same girl again?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Confession

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Kuroo cursed as he ran through the school's long hallway. The students stepped aside to give way to the panicked volleyball captain.

He needed to get to the school rooftop before it was too late. He need to get there before someone could manage to snatch the girl he would kill for from him.

His morning started as normal as ever... Just how did it turned into this?

Well..? Eight hours ago...

* * *

"Good morning, everyone." Kuroo greeted his team as Kenma yawned beside him.

"Morning..." Kenma grumbled.

"Good morning, Kuroo-san! Kenma!" the others greeted back.

Kuroo looked around. Lev and [y/n] weren't there yet. Setting [y/n] aside who doesn't really need to go to gym early... "Lev's not yet here?"

"Yeah. That skyscraper never learn. I told him for who knows how many times that first year needed to come early." Yaku said, his tone were laced with annoyance.

"Good morning!!!" Speaking of the devil cat, the 'resident skyscraper' has finally arrive. With him was their manager.

"Lev! I told you to come early!" and there goes the demon senpai with his scolding.

Kuroo grinned at the two's daily banter and turned to [y/n]. "Good~ morning..." his greeting started out us lively but it dropped as he saw [y/n]'s face.

"Good morning..." [y/n] muttered. Her face were red.

She didn't looked upset or anything so Kuroo was sure whatever what was bothering her didn't have to do anything with her past trauma or lack of self-confidence. But there was definitely something happened that made her look like that.

He wasn't the only one who noticed it. Kenma raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Kenma asked.

"Oh... No. I'm just..." she hesitated and bit her lip. "Nothing! Uhmm... I'll go get change. Excuse me." she run away before anyone could question her.

"Is there anything wrong with [y/n]-san?" Yamamoto asked as he watched the girl turned into the corner.

"I don't know. She's acting weird though." Kuroo turned to Lev. "Lev! Any idea what was wrong with [y/n]?" 

"To [y/n]-chan?" Lev looked up as he traced back what happened before they walk together to the gym. "I can't think of anything except that when I saw her at the hallway, there was a girl who was passing her a note. She already was leaving when I get closer to [y/n]-chan so I didn't heard anything."

"Really?" Kuroo crossed his arm as he tried to think of anything that would result with her being that. "She looked flustered though."

"Note, huh?" Kenma muttered.

"What the heck are you guys still doing standing there?! Go and run outside! And you Lev! Why are you still on your uniform?!" Coach Naoi shouted at them as he saw them standing there, doing nothing.

"Sorry!"

* * *

Kuroo has this strange unsettling feeling. He blankly stared outside the window as his teacher explained something about haiku or something? He don't know. He wasn't paying attention.

The root of this feeling was [y/n]'s strange behavior that morning. When they returned from their jog, she was back to normal but when Lev questioned her about the note that the girl has given her, she suddenly started blushing. Just what was with that note?

With a determined look, he nodded to himself. He'll go and figure it out later.

* * *

"Hey, Lev." Kuroo called the wannabe ace over.

"Kuroo-san?"

"Do you know the girl who gave the note to [y/n] this morning?" he asked.

Lev crossed his arm as he think it over. "Hmm... I don't know her name but she's that soccer club manager from [y/n]-chan's class."

Kuroo then remembered the panicky first year who came running to [y/n] back when [y/n] keep refusing his apology. "Oh her?"

"Why, Kuroo-san? Is there anything wrong with the note?" Lev asked.

"No. Nothing. Don't worry about it." he said and turned to leave. "I have something important to do. Go practice your receives."

"Eh?! Again?! But I've always been doing that! I want to spike!" Lev complained.

"Stop complaining, you lousy receiver." Kuroo shot and left the complaining first year.

He has something a lot more important to do than to deal with the idiotic first year.

* * *

"Eek!!!" the first year shrieked as Kuroo managed to corner her at the end of the hall. "Se-senpai?"

With an ever pleasant smile, she questioned the girl. "Can I ask you something?"

The girl looked around, probably trying to find an escape route or anything. Somehow, this girl reminds him of that karasuno first year manager. They're both fidgety.

"Y-y-yes. Of course." with no other choice, she nodded.

"Wellll.... Its about [y/n]-chan."

Upon hearing the other girl's name, the first year looked up in confusion. "[y/n]-chan?"

Kuroo nodded, smile was still plastered on his face. "One of our members saw you give her a note. May I ask what was that all about?"

"Oh!" as if forgetting her fear, she nodded. The girl probably thought he has some bone to pick with her. It probably didn't occurred to her that he just wanted to ask her something that has nothing to do with her. "Yamada-kun asked me to give her that."

Kuroo's face darkened. "Yamada Hiroki? From the chess club?"

"Eek! Yes! I swear I just handed her the note! That's all!" she cowered in fear seeing the change in Kuroo.

"What's in the note?" he asked. He has a bad feeling about this.

"I... I don't know. But I heard from his friends that he was going to confess to [y/n]-chan today."

"WHAT?!"

"Ahh!!! I swear that's all I know!" the girl screamed in fear.

"When was he planning to do this?! What time?! Shit! Did he already have done it?!" Kuroo was also beginning to panic, scaring the girl more.

"After the class! I saw him going there now! To the rooftop!"

Not even waiting for a second, Kuroo was already running with all his might.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Kuroo cursed as he ran through the school's long hallway. The students stepped aside to give way to the panicked volleyball captain.

He needed to get to the school rooftop before it was too late. He need to get there before someone could manage to snatch the girl he would kill for from him.

He was going so fast, yet he feel like he wasn't running faster enough. He made his way up the stairs, sending some students clinging on the wall as he go through pass them.

He felt relieved when he finally saw the opened door to the rooftops.

But as he get there...

"I like you, [y/n]-san! Please go out with me!" the bastard's voice echoed through the open area.

Turning his eyes to the voice direction, he found [y/n] standing with a crimson face as Yamada looked at her intently.

He could practically hear his heart ripping seeing her expression. Were she going to accept it?

"I... I really like how kind you are. How you always try to help the others and how you don't judge other people easily." Yamada continued. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kuroo stepped back. What was the point of being here? Even if he tried to stop her, she won't listen to him if she really liked the guy back. Besides, he doesn't have a right to dictate her. He was just her 'captain'. Nothing more. Better to leave before he get noticed.

Kuroo turned to leave the two when [y/n] suddenly talked. "I'm sorry." That stopped Kuroo on his tracks.

"[y/n]-san...."

"You're a really nice guy Yamada-kun and you're a good friend of mine. But I can't accept your feelings. I'm sorry." she bowed her head.

Kuroo stared at their direction wide-eyed. He wasn't expecting her to reject him. He really wasn't!

"May I ask... Why?" Yamada sounded sad but managed to voice his question.

"I already like someone." she honestly answered him.

"She do?" Kuroo whispered in confusion. He has no idea who it was. Was he from the training camp? Bokuto? Akaashi? Or... Konoha?

Yamada looked down. "Was it Kuroo senpai?"

Kuroo's eyes widened. He has no idea why the guy thought it was him. He looked over [y/n] and were so surprised seeing her face. If she was red before, her face was now crimson. His heart soared as hope found it's way to him.

"Yes." she admitted.

And with that admission, his heart burst into pieces. Dead. He was so dead. RIP Kuroo who died on happiness.

"D-does he know?" Yamada asked again. Was the guy masochist? Just how much he could endure? Kuroo thought that if it was him, he wouldn't be able to take being reminded that he was rejected.

[y/n] shook his head and smiled sadly. "No. And I have no plan on telling him."

Kuroo stared in surprise. Just why was she planning to keep it to herself?

"I don't think he feels the same way." she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't want to get hurt if he decide to stay away from me because of it."

Kuroo silently chuckled and closed his eyes. "Silly little girl."

"Ah!"

* * *

"Silly little girl." a very familiar voice reached [y/n]'s ears.

"Ah!" she turned to the direction of the voice in horror. And confirming her worst nightmare, Kuroo was there, looking at them with a smirk.

"Kuroo senpai." Yamada stared wide eyed.

"K-Kuroo-san?" [y/n] couldn't move her limbs. She was frozen.

Her past with Shishido came rushing to her as Kuroo get closer and closer. No... It was going to happen again. Kuroo would hate her now!

"Kuroo-san! No!" [y/n] fell on her knees as she started to cry. "No! Don't hate me! Please! I beg you!"

"[l/n]-san..."

"[y/n]?"

The two boys stared at her, surprised at her outburst. She keep sobbing, refusing to look up to them.

With a sigh, Kuroo turned to Yamada. "Can you please leave us? I need to talk to her."

Seeing the serious look on the captain's face, Yamada hesitantly nodded. "Please excuse me."

The first year run away and leave the two. After making sure, Yamada was out of earshot, Kuroo reached down to [y/n] and helped her up. Even as she stood up though, she still refused to face him.

"Hey, stop crying. Why are you even crying anyway?" Kuroo asked and gently comb her hair with his fingers. "You do know I hate seeing you cry, right?"

[y/n] sobbed as she tried to form her words. "You hate me."

"Huh? Why should I hate you? I'm happy, you know?"

With confusion, she looked up to him. "What..."

"I'm happy that the girl I like likes me back." Kuroo smiled gently.

[y/n]'s wide eyed which were still filled with tears were locked on him. She was actually waiting for him to snort and brutally tell her he was just joking. But nothing like that came. Kuroo just smiled back, stroking her hair.

"Me?" she whispered in disbelief. "You like someone like me?"

Kuroo then flicked her forehead.

"Ow!"

"Whenever you keep belittling your self, you annoy me. Can we already stop with that 'I deserve nothing' crap?" he sighed. He looked kinda angry now. "Listen! Now that you're now my girlfriend, I don't want to hear you talking like that, understand?!"

"Girlfriend?!" [y/n] blushed.

"Huh? Why? You like me right? And I like you, its natural that we'll be a couple since our feelings are mutual." Kuroo stated in a 'that was obvious' tone.

She was frozen in shock at first but as his words finally sinked in, tears of happiness welled up on [y/n]'s eyes. She hugged Kuroo tightly. "Kuroo-san!"

Kuroo chuckled and hugged her back. "Its Tetsurou, [y/n]. Not Kuroo."

[y/n] smiled as she burried her face on his chest. "Alright... Tetsurou."

Came was Kuroo's youthful romantic spring. He was looking forward for their upcoming days together.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	27. The Story of the Insufferable Tom Cat and his Suffering Molly

* * *

"Wahhh!!!"

"Shut up, Yamamoto!" Yaku kicked Yamamoto's butt as the taller man cried loudly.

Everyone at the locker room sighed as the demon senpai bestowed his punishment over the ace's behind.

That early morning, their scheming captain arrived on a fairly good mood. Everyone could practically see the pink flowers and sparkles at the background as he skipped inside the gym. Kuroo... SKIPPING. The scene was so cringy the whole team were sure they were going to have a nightmare about a skipping Kuroo tonight.

It was when they were at the locker room when everyone found out why the captain was in a damned good mood.

"[y/n]-chan is now my girlfriend." he declared in front of everyone while they were in the middle of changing clothes.

Everyone stopped what they were doing in favor of staring at the smug captain. Everyone was waiting for him to laugh and say it was a joke. But all they got was that damned smug face.

And that's what led to a now crying Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-san liked [y/n]-chan too." Inuoka stated as he stared at their heart broken ace.

"Don't act like you don't like her! Both you and Lev seems to like hogging her attention too!" Yamamoto points accusingly at the tall first years.

"I like her as a friend!" Inuoka said with a pout.

"Yeah! [y/n]-chan was like a sister to me! Except for the captain, you're the only one who seems to want more from her, Yamamoto-san!" Lev countered.

"Its his fault for being slow." Kenma muttered, not even bothering to look away from his game. "Seriously, I haven't seen him make a move. Does he think he would get a girl just by staring in a distance?" he added without any mercy.

"Yamamoto likes anyone on skirt." Yaku was also being merciless as he let his own jab.

"But seriously, I always thought Kuroo was all over her but I never thought it would come to this." Kai turned to look over their captain.

"Huh? Do you really think I could escape my babe's charm? Of course it was bound to come to 'this'!"

With the exception of Yamamoto who was still busy lamenting, Kai who was just smiling and Fukunaga who has no reaction at all, everyone shivered at the way Kuroo said 'babe'.

It was overly sweet it will surely make anyone puke.

A knock suddenly sounded, getting everyone's attention. "Its [y/n]. Are you guys done getting dressed? Is it safe to come in?" the subject of their discussion said totally clueless that she was the topic of the day.

"Yeah, babe! Come in!" the captain with a devilish smirk said.

Kenma raised an eyebrow at Kuroo's state of dress. Everyone was done getting dressed except him. He still has no shirt on.

"W-what? Tets- Kuroo-san! Stop calling me that?!" the poor girl opened the door only to be greeted by Kuroo's naked chest. Steam seems to escape her ears as her face reddened. "Kuroo-san!!! Get dressed!" she shouted, turning her back to him and covering her eyes. Kenma kinda feel sorry for her. Goodbye, virgin eyes.

"Hey... I told you to call me Tetsurou, didn't I?" Kuroo said in a sultry tone. She then suddenly felt someone's presence behind her and the next thing she know was she was wrapped on a pair of muscular arms. A manly chest were pressed on her back and the stupid captain cat was still obviously shirt less.

"Kuroo-san!!! Everyone is watching!!!" she struggled in panic. Her face was now tinted crimson in embarrassment.

"Oya? So it's okay if it was just the two of us?" Kuroo purred.

"KUROO!!!" she screamed in mortification.

Yaku's eyes twitched as he was forced to watch the scene with the others. Having enough of it, he groaned and picked up his towel. "I have enough of this. I'll go and take a run." he said and left.

"Yeah. I think I'll go too." Kenma followed Yaku while pulling the still crying Yamamoto.

"Wait for us! Kenma-san!" the three first years run after the setter. Fukunaga silently followed as well.

"Well... Enjoy your time." Kai smiled and left.

[y/n]'s eyes widened in disbelief as she watched everyone throw her to the lion (black cat) den. "Wh-what?"

"Were finally alone. Now why don't you give your 'husband' some loving?" the bastard sweetly said, rubbing his face on her neck.

"You're not my husband! Were not married! Let me go!!!" she keep pushing him away but the cat man was holding her tightly. "TETSUROU!!! DAMN IT!!!"

She was kinda regretting agreeing on becoming his girlfriend now.

* * *

Day by day, the whole Nekoma team has to suffer not only from the harsh training but also from their captain's stupid antics.

Since becoming a couple, Kuroo couldn't seem to keep his hands off their manager. The poor girl was already tired in fending the man off. It was obvious she loves the man but he was too much.

Everyone was tired of watching them including coach Nekomata and coach Naoi.

"Kuroo! Get your ass over here and stop bothering [l/n]!" Naoi shouted.

Coach Nekomata just sighed. "Boys this days..."

"I'm going to die." [y/n] whispered as Kuroo was finally forced to leave her alone.

"That's the consequence of going out with someone like Kuroo." Kenma mumbled as he spiked the ball. The ball flew on the other side of the net but was received by Yaku. "Being his friend was already bad enough for me, I can't imagine what kind of craziness he'll do with you."

"Geez... Thanks, Kenma." she gave the setter a glare.

"Heh. You're welcome." the secretly cheeky setter replied.

She pouted as she glared at the setter. She was now sure Kenma was a very evil creature on a disguise.

"Anyway, will you be alright? He wasn't getting carried away or anything?" Kenma asked.

"He was getting carried away, can't you see how hard I am trying to escape him?!"

Kenma turned to look at Kuroo. "What I mean was, he wasn't touching you in an indecent way?"

[y/n]'s face widened as she understand what Kenma was implying. "No! He hugs me and kisses my cheeks! But that's all!" she flushed.

"Good then. Be careful. Kuroo wasn't really known for his self control. He was actually worst than Bokuto-san."

[y/n] stepped back in fear. If he was worst than Bokuto, just how terrible Kuroo then?!

She was so dead...

* * *

When Sunday came, [y/n] was invited by Kuroo's mother. Kuroo told her that his mother was so excited to see her again when he told her they were now on a relationship. Apparently, his mother liked her a lot.

"Come in, [y/n]-chan! Its nice to see you again!" Kuroo's mother warmly greeted her as she entered the Kuroo's household.

"Thank you for inviting me." [y/n] smiled back. She likes Kuroo's mother too. She was really nice and probably the only person who could put a leash on Kuroo. She reminded herself to ask her how to do that.

"Come! Have a seat. I'll go and call Tet-chan." she said and made her way upstairs.

"Mew!" As the woman left, the black kitten came running down.

"Tetsuo!" she smiled and catched the cat when he jumped to her. "Hello baby. Have you been good?" she cooed as she rubbed her cheek on the cat's face.

"Mew."

"Babe..."

"Eh?"

[y/n] looked up as her boyfriend tiredly dragged himself downstairs. "Tetsurou?"

"Stop dragging yourself and hurry!" his mother scolded him then turned to [y/n] with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him. I'll go get something to eat and to drink. Please watch over my stupid son for a while." she cheerfully said and walked to the kitchen's direction.

Sighing, Kuroo made his way to [y/n] and sat beside her. Just then, he laid his head on her lap, surprising the girl.

"Tetsurou?!"

"Meww!" Tetsuo were startled and from [y/n]'s arms, he jumped down to Kuroo's face and then down to the floor.

"You little shit..." Kuroo grumbled watching the cat run towards the kitchen.

"Its your fault why he did that. You scared him. Don't be angry. And anyway, will you please not use my lap as a pillow?" she glared down red faced.

Kuroo laughed a bit. "They're soft. Better than my pillows." he said and buried his face on it making the girl blush more.

"Stop it! Pervert!" she tried moving away from the boy but he just wrapped his arms around her waist preventing her from moving. "Tetsurou!"

"What's wrong with this? I just want to rest on my girlfriend's lap. Can't a guy do that?" he lazily smiled. "Besides, I deserve this for cleaning the whole house for you. See how good husband I'm going to be? Think about it, in the future, youll be coming home tired from work worrying that you still have some cleaning to do. But as you arrive, you found out that your kind and loving husband has already cleaned up for you." he chuckled. "Wasn't it nice to have a husband like me?"

"Stop! I'm begging you, stop with this embarrassing scenarios." she said covering her face. "We've only been a couple for two weeks. Why in the world are we having this kind of talks already? And please stop with this husband thing."

Kuroo looked up to her. He was smiling but the glint in his eyes says he was serious. "Why? Don't you want to be with me forever?"

"H-huh?"

"I already am sure you're the one I wanted to be with. Fate brought us together after all." Kuroo sat up and looked straight to her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Kuroo cradled her cheek and leaned closer. Surprised at his bold move, [y/n] froze. She wasn't sure what was happening. Internally she was panicking but outside, she was frozen.

Kuroo leaned a little bit more his lips were near hers. "Okinawa. River. March. Saturday. Around 3:00 p.m. I saved you from drowning."

[y/n]'s eyes widened at this. She remembered that day. She wasn't sure what day or what time it was but it was around March when she fell on the river and was saved by a young boy. A boy with a crazy black bed hair and golden eyes.

"You-" She was unable to finish what she was about to say because Kuroo had sealed her lips with his.

Kuroo's mother was at the kitchen and they were at the living room, making out. [y/n]'s brain knows as much as that and she knows she needed to stop Kuroo before his mother returned. But she couldn't move. Kuroo's lips didn't only sealed her lips but also her movement.

Kuroo angled his head a little bit to deepen their kiss. [y/n] wasn't responding, too shock to do anything but Kuroo didn't seems to mind. He was too busy nipping on her lips to care.

"Uhnn..." [y/n]'s eye widened as she let a small sound. Her face reddened. Kuroo pulled a little bit, grinning.

"Enjoying it, babe?" the smug bastard said in a teasing tone.

"S-s-s-sh-sh-shut up!" she stuttered.

Kuroo chuckled and leaned to kiss her once again when...

"Ahem."

"Kyaaa!" 

"Ow!" Kuroo fell down as [y/n] forcefully pushed him away.

"CPU! It was CPU! I couldn't breath so he gave me CPU!"

"Ouch! You kicked me..." Kuroo groaned. "Who would believe that lie? And its not CPU. Its CPR." Kuroo looked over his mother annoyed. "Mom... You should have waited for a while."

"And let you go at it for hours?"

[y/n]'s face reddened. That's it. She would really go and find a hole to die after this.

"I understand you love her, Tet-chan. But please control yourself. It's hard raising a child while you're on college." Kuroo's mother sighed.

[y/n] however... She wanted to die. How did all of this turned into a 'raising a child' talk?!

Kuroo slumped down back to the couch. "You had me when both you and dad were in college."

"Exactly. That's why I know it was hard raising a child while still on college. See how you've turned out? That's the proof how hard it was."

[y/n] feel his eyes spinning as the mother and son argued back and forth.

 _"Just what have I gotten myself into..?"_  [y/n] thought, totally considering of breaking up with Kuroo.

_"I hate my life..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Kuroo vs Mother-in-law

**"** No." [y/n] said giving Kuroo an annoyed look.

"Why not?! You met my mom. Why can't I met yours?" he pouted.

Kenma let a tired sigh. These two has been arguing whether Kuroo could meet [y/n]'s mother or not ever since they left the gym.

The three of them were already at the train, already on its way to their station. But even so, Kuroo has yet to drop the topic.

"Why?! Are you ashamed of me?! Is that it?!" Kuroo shot beside Kenma.

"Stop being an idiot. And stop sulking like that. You're not Bokuto-san." [y/n] rolled her eyes.

She was sitting on Kenma's other side. He mentally slapped himself for sitting in the middle of this two. He took the seat in the middle to separate these two, hoping it would finally stop their fighting but his plan backfired and now he was forced to suffer. He knew it, being a good friend wasn't really for him. At least the train was almost empty. Except for the sleeping old man far into the corner and a middle schooler who has his ear phones on, there was no one in there. It will gonna be really embarrassing to be on a full train with these two arguing like this.

"Anyway, just drop it. My mom didn't even know I have a boyfriend." [y/n] sighed.

Kuroo looked away crossing his arms. "I knew it, you're being ashamed of me."

"You know it's nothing like that! My mom didn't want me to have a boyfriend! She said I'm still young for that!" she shouted already losing her patience.

"That's why I wanted to meet her because I want her to see that her daughter has a nice and kind boyfriend!" Kuroo reasoned back.

"Oh for the love of... Will you two shut up?" Kenma having enough of this finally lost it. "Kuro, stop or else I'm gonna tell your mother that it's not Tetsuo who ruined her favorite bed sheet but you."

"Hey! Kenma!" Kuroo's eyes widened, staring at Kenma in disbelief. He couldn't believe his friend would betray him. He promised not to say it in front of [y/n]!

"What?! You're blaming my baby for something he didn't do?!" [y/n] glared at the man on the other side.

"If it was Tetsuo, she won't get angry! But if its me..." he pouted looking away. He cursed the cat and the world for being unfair.

"Just what happened?" [y/n] rubbed her forehead. She could already feel the incoming headache.

"Kuroo got some paint on it when he was doing his science project." Kenma answered for Kuroo. "I don't know what possessed him to do the painting part while sitting on the bed but yeah." Kenma turned his eyes to the man beside him. "He told his mom, Tetsuo jumped and knocked the paint. Tetsuo didn't get scolded but he did." Kenma chuckled. Well of course he would get scolded, he was painting while on the bed with the can paint on top of his book of all things.

"The floor is hard. The bed was a lot more comfortable." Kuroo reasoned.

[y/n] sighed. Sometimes she wonders just how old was this guy. 

* * *

A few days later...

"Eh? Mom? You don't have work today? It's Sunday right? Dont you have some interviewing to do?" [y/n] asked as she found her mother in the kitchen.

"Ah. Good morning, darling. No. I don't have work today. Come, sit. I made some breakfast." she smiled and returned to what she was doing.

A small smile escaped [y/n] as she took a seat. Ever since Kuroo and her friends helped her overcome her fears, she has become a lot more understanding to her mother.

Back then, all she could see was her mother always leaving her on her own and doing her job. But now, she could now see that she was working for her too. Everything she has was from her mother's hard work. She could easily get what she wanted because of her mother. Also... She didn't realized it before but her mother would sometimes ask for a break just so she could be with her. Even if it was just a day or two, it doesn't matter. As long as she could spend a little time with her, it doesn't matter if it was short.

"Done!" he mother gave her a plate of bacon and eggs. "Want some coffee, darling?"

"I don't drink coffee, mom."

"What?! Why?! Don't you know how good coffee was?! Its...."

And there goes her mother's passionate speech about coffee's use and so on...

* * *

"This one would suit you." her mother pointed at one cute pink dress wore by a model at the magazine.

"It's cute but I don't think it will good look at me." she said.

"What are you saying?! Look at it! It looks good!"

"Mom. Clothes always looks good when either wore by a model or a mannequin. There was always a big gap between expectations and reality." she sighed.

"That's not true. Models were also human." her mother insisted.

"Yeah and some of their pictures were photoshopped so most of these advertising were full of lies." she rolled her eyes.

Her mother was about to argue when the doorbell rang.

"Huh? Did you order something mom?" she asked.

"No. Maybe we have a visitor. Stay here. I'll go check." she stood up and left.

[y/n] returned to browsing the magazine. There were a lot of new good clothes. Kuroo hasn't asked her for a date yet. I mean, how could he? With the Spring-High Semifinals coming, he has no time to spare for dates. But... Maybe someday... Should she buy some clothes for that?

"[y/n]?" her mom called.

Smiling, she turned her eyes to he direction but that smile dropped seeing that her mother was not alone.

"Tetsurou?!"

* * *

The air was thick, the tension was high. Sitting around the coffee table was [y/n], Kuroo and [y/n]'s mother.

[y/n] stole a glance to her mother. She didn't looked angry but she didn't looked happy either.

"So... You're my [y/n]-chan's boyfriend." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. It was as if she was telling herself that its a fact. That its real. Its the reality.

"Yes. Fusako-san. Nice to meet you." Kuroo bowed his head. The guy didn't seem nervous or anything. In fact, he has his usual grin. Was he enjoying this?!

"[y/n]?" her mother called.

"Y-yes, mom?"

"Can you go out and buy some food for our visitor?" she asked. Nope, she wasn't asking. She was telling her to go out of this house.

Scared, she nodded. "Yes! I'll go buy some cake!!!" she grabbed her money and escaped the tension filled home. She felt sorry for leaving Kuroo but he brought this upon to himself.

* * *

After [y/n] leave, [l/n] Fusako, a field reporter from a popular evening news, looked straight to the guy claiming to be her daughter's boyfriend.

The guy was tall. Around 6 or more. He has this crazy black bed hair and hazel cat like eyes. The guy wasn't bad to look at. In fact, he has this wild charm in him. But that was what she was worried. Her daughter was innocent as well... As a rabbit! What if this guy took advantage of that innocence?!

"What's your name again?" she asked.

"Kuroo Tesurou, ma'am."

"Volleyball team?"

"Yes. Team captain, ma'am."

"Position?"

"Middle blocker."

"And you're good at it?"

"I don't think I'm that great but I could at least back the 5th ace among the top five aces."

Being a reporter, [y/n]'s mother has always been good at interviewing. She could get persistent sometimes too to the point of instead if interviewing, it was beginning to look like she was interrogating the one being interviewed.

Kuroo knows she was trying to find a flaw on him. Luckily, he was good at this kind of pressure.

"And you're a third year, right?"

"Yes."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You're going to graduate soon, why ask a first year to be your girlfriend?"

Kuroo closed his eyes and smiled. "Because she's the best girl out there."

"What?"

Kuroo opened his eyes and look straight to the older woman. "Fusako-san. She's your daughter. So I know that more than anyone else, you know how kind hearted, how selfless and how great of a woman [y/n] is."

The woman's eyes widened as she stared at the boy. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

"[y/n] has always been self-conscious. She never joined groups or anything because she always feared she'll mess up and she was scared of people being angry at her. I don't know if you know this but she has a very terrible time at middle school. But because she experienced that, she was able to understand that pain. She understand those who felt the same as her. That was why she has become the kind hearted woman that she was. Her confidence did took a blow but her kindness made up for it. That's why, I love her." Kuroo smiled. "She's one of a kind."

[l/n] Fusako was a reporter and thanks to that, she learned how to tell whether someone was being genuine or not. It wasn't a skill a normal reporter has but she has always been observant. She could even tell if an actor or actress was lying or not. It was a useful skill to have. But right, now, she hope that she didn't have that one. Because from looking at the young man, she could tell he was serious.

She lost.

Fusako sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Fine."

"Ma'am?"

"Fine. I'll accept this relationship." she said and looked towards Kuroo. "This is the reason why you came here, right? To ask my permission to let this."

Kuroo stared in surprise. He wasn't expecting the woman to know that. Actually, he just wanted her to know about them and work on getting her favor later. But it seems he got lucky this time.

"I... I just want you to accept us because I know [y/n] truly loves you." Kuroo admitted. "I know that deep inside, she hates the fact that she was hiding something from her mother. I want that burden in her to disappear."

Sighing, Fusako nodded. Fully accepting her defeat. "As long as my daughter is happy.... Who am I to take that happiness away?"

* * *

"I... I'm back." [y/n] stuttered as she entered their home. She head straight to the living room only to find her mother missing. It was just Kuroo there.

"Welcome back, babe." Kuroo greeted her.

[y/n] looked around as she put the box of cake on the table. "Where's mom?"

"She said she'll go and invite her friends to drink. She asked me to wait for you." Kuroo replied as he stood up and pulled her on a hug.

"You're stupid. I told you not to come over." she said as she buried her face on his chest. The faint scent of his cologne was truly a change. Normally, he smelled of sweat. She don't mind of course. Kuroo smelling like a sweat was nothing to her. Because no matter what, it was still Kuroo.

"You don't need to worry anymore. Your mom accepted 'us'."

[y/n] pulled away and looked up to him wide eyed. "Really?!"

"Yeah." Kuroo chuckled. "She kinda warned me not to make you cry though. She said if I do, she'll make my life a hell."

[y/n] smilesd brightly and hugged Kuroo. "Thank you, Tetsu."

Kuroo smiled and kissed her head. "Anything for my [y/n]."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	29. Tragedy before the Semi-Finals

Saturday. End of August...

"[y/n]-san!" Yachi called out as the whole Karasuno entered the gym. Shimizu smiled and waved as she followed the younger manager.

"Oh! Hello! Nice to see you guys again." [y/n] smiled back.

"Hey guys! Guess what?! Guess what?!" Shirofuku came rushing to the newly arrived managers with an excited look. Following her was the giggling Suzumeda.

"Yukie-chan!" [y/n]'s face reddened as she tried to stop the older girl but she was ignored.

"Kuroo-san and [y/n]-chan is dating." Shirofuku giggled.

"Wah! Really?!" Hinata who was passing by stared in surprise.

"Yeah. Bokuto told us." the younger Fukurodani manager said.

"Ahh... I feel bad for [l/n]-san." Tsukishima commented with his usual salty tone.

"Congrats." Azumane kindly congratulated her.

Before she knew it, she was surrounded by Karasuno wishing her the best.

Stifling her groan, she sent Shirofuku and Suzumeda an annoyed glare. These two were also the one who told the Shinzen and Ubugawa teams about it. So now, with the addition of Karasuno, everyone already knows it.

_"I love you, Yukie-chan and Kaori-chan but I kinda want to hurt you right now!!!"_

* * *

[y/n] stood in the sidelines as she watched Bokuto and everyone he managed to drag with him do their secret training. She was taking a note of the numbers of successful spikes and blocks of everyone. So far, Bokuto has most score when it comes to successful spikes while Kuroo has the most blocks.

Akaashi, as usual were doing the setting and Lev messes up most of the time. And Tsukishima... He was just standing on the sidelines with her, observing intently.

"Lev." Akaashi set the ball for Lev and as usual, Lev spiked it with all of his strength. But...

"Lev!" Kuroo jumped and blocked Lev's spike. He made it looked so easy.

"Yay~" the smug captain smirked.

"Gah!" And as usual, Lev was caught on their captain's provocation.

Kuroo chuckled and turned his head to where Tsukishima was standing. Seeing the megane not doing anything, he let a growl. "Oi! Tsukki! How long are you gonna stand there and 'just watch'!"

"Sorry." the blonde apologized and hand his water bottle to [y/n]. "I'll be joining in."

The practice continued until they were tired. Even so, Bokuto insisted of continuing the spiking practice. It was Akaashi who somehow managed to stop the ace.

"I'm tired!!!" Bokuto complained as he slumped down in the ground.

"And now you're complaining? Who is it that keep insisting of spiking another ball again?" Akaashi questioned.

"But whenever I spike a ball, I keep forgetting that I'm tired!" Bokuto reasoned.

Ignoring the owl man whining on the floor, Kuroo approached his girlfriend.

"Here." she smiled handing him his bottle.

"Thanks, babe." he said and kissed her head.

"Tetsurou!" [y/n] stepped back red faced. It was fine if it was just the two of them but Kuroo has this habit of kissing her even if there were other people around. Sure it was just her head but [y/n] still feel embarrassed about it. He always either kiss or hug her in front of their teammates, so now, the whole Nekoma team was already used seeing it. But that doesn't make it less embarrassing for her.

Tsukishima gave them a sour look while Akaashi stared blankly. Lev who was used seeing it were ignoring them. Bokuto however...

"Gahh!!! Stop that! Stop reminding me that I don't have a girlfriend!!!" Bokuto shouted as if in agony. The guy sure love showing exaggerated emotions.

"Heh. Too bad for you." Kuroo smirked.

"You'll get used to it once you keep seeing it everyday." Lev pouted. "But watching them makes me want to get a girlfriend."

"Learn to receive first before getting a girlfriend." Kuroo mocked.

"But you know what, Lev? You're quite popular at my class." [y/n] said as she remembered her female classmates talking about the half Russian.

"Eh?! I do?!" Lev looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah." she nodded. "They always talk about you. But I think they're too shy to actually approach you. Most of my female classmates were shy."

"Really?!" Lev brightened, but as if remembering something, he frowned and crossed his arm. "Hmm... But if I were to have a girlfriend. I want her to be as pretty as my sister."

"What the hell! Are you being choosy now?!" Kuroo threw his towel to Lev's face.

"Geh!"

"Lev... I don't think you'll be able to find someone as pretty as your sister easily." [y/n] sweatdropped. She have seen Lev's sister. She was so pretty, anyone could mistake her of a model or an actress or maybe a beauty queen!

"Was Lev's sister really pretty?!" Bokuto excitedly asked.

"Yeah. She's a goddess." Kuroo said and stopped. He turned to [y/n] and pat her shoulder with a teasing grin. "Don't be jealous~"

"I'm not jealous!!!"

* * *

The training continues. For the next few months, the teams were going back and forth from their own club gym and training camp venue.

Each of the players keep improving especially the boys from Karasuno. It seems that their loss from Aoba Johsai were still haunting them, pushing them to their limits. Watching them, [y/n] could see her own team being motivated by the karasuno too. As rivals, each of them were pushing each other to do their best and to improve.

"Lev!!! I told you not to do banzai blocks!!! Do you want the ball to go straight through?!" Kuroo's shout echoed.

[y/n] chuckled. Lev has still a long way to go though.

"The space between your arms should be enough to prevent that!!!" Kuroo continued his scolding.

Kuroo rarely scolds his teammates. He says its Yaku's job to do that. The difference between Kuroo and Yaku was when Kuroo scolds others, he always tells them what they do wrong and correct them. Yaku on the other hand, gives a painful kick on the butt. Lev and Yamamoto were always the victims of the demon senpai. Well, they brought it upon themselves.

* * *

The day of the semi finals were coming closer. They don't have any time to waste. 

As usual, [y/n] was standing on the sidelines as ball flew at the air left and right. Her eyes then landed at the back of the two captains. Kuroo and Sawamura.

"Let's meet again at the Tokyo Gymnasium." Kuroo said.

"You bet." Sawamura replied.

[y/n] smiled. That was the last day of the training camp.

* * *

Three more days before the semi finals, everyone was busy. It was Sunday but the practice still goes on at the Nekoma Volleyball club gym.

"No more energy drinks..." [y/n] muttered as she saw the empty bottles at the corner.

Deciding that they needed more of it, she run out to buy some.

* * *

[y/n] run all the way to the shop and brought what she needed.

"Tell the boys good luck, okay?" the shop owner smiled as he handed her the drinks and some snacks.

"I will. Thank you." she bowed her head and walked out of the shop.

As she did, she realized she was standing near the area where she found the dead body of Tetsuo's mother.

Sadness filled her as she remembered the cat. Lost in thought, she didn't realize she was walking towards the middle of the road where she found her.

She just realized what she have done when she heard the honk of a car and screeching tires.

The car was fast, probably lost its control or broke its break. It all happened so fast.

As the car hits her, she felt pain and then, darkness.

* * *

Kuroo wasn't sure why but he was feeling restless. Was it because of the semi finals? He has no idea. All he knows was he felt something weird. 

He looked around in search for his girlfriend. He thought about teasing her to take his mind away from what he was feeling but couldn't find her.

"Hey! Does anyone saw [y/n]?" he asked his teammates.

Yaku turned his eyes to the bench. "She was there when I took a rest."

The coaches weren't there so she might have gone somewhere without telling anyone not wanting to bother them who were busy with their practice.

"Nekomata-sensei!!!" a panicked shout were suddenly heard.

Bursting to the door was a familiar man. He was one of the shop owner near the area.

"Suzuki-san?" Everyone stared in confusion.

The man's face was pale. He looked scared, he was shaking. "[y/n]-chan is-"

Kuroo's body has gone cold.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. Hard Times

**I researched after writing the whole thing and found out that in Japan, you could be arrested even at the age of 14. From where I'm from, 18 is the legal age so I wrote about the guy being freed because he was a minor but changes it later on.**

**WARNING: KUROO'S UNFILTERED PROFANITIES**

* * *

******"** You son-of-a-bitch!!!" Kuroo punched the guy with all his might probably taking out a teeth or two.

"Kuroo(-san)!!!" Yamamoto and Kai held on Kuroo, pulling him away from the bloody nosed teenager.

"Stop that!" the police officer who came to take the guy who hit [y/n] glared at the captain as he pulled the beaten guy away.

The guy was nothing but a high schooler from a nearby school. He took his parents car without permission and stupidly drived on that narrow road. It seems that he lost control over the car and hit [y/n].

"I'm sorry." the guy apologized. He looked scared.

"If something happen to her, I swear I'll fucking murder you! You heard?!" Kuroo shouted while struggling against his teammates as the police took the guy away.

"Kuroo! That's enough!" Yaku shouted at Kuroo who hardly pulled himself out of Kai and Yamamoto's grip. "I know you're angry! Were angry too but making a scene here won't help [y/n]!"

Kuroo angrily sat on the chair. He glared down at the floor, restraining himself from shouting back.

Sighing, Yaku turned to Kenma who was making phone calls. "What did Coach Nekomata said?"

"Both him and coach Naoi were on their way here. I also called [y/n]'s mother but her phone were off." Kenma replied.

The door of the operating room opened and came out, the doctor.

Kuroo stood up and questioned the doctor. "Doctor! How is she?!"

The doctor pulled his mask off and faced him. "We have to stitch some of her wounds but she will be fine."

With that, the whole team let out a sigh of relief.

Giving them a smile, the doctor continued. "She has a few broken bones but nothing a time and rest couldn't heal."

"Will... Will she be able to join us at the spring high?" Shibayama suddenly asked.

Everyone turned to the doctor for an answer. That was the biggest question there.

The doctor looked apologetic and that answered the question. "She needed to rest for a month or so. The stitches would dissolve in two weeks. After that, she would be allowed to leave the hospital but like what I said, she has few broken bones. It might take time to heal. She might have a hard time walking for a few months."

Kuroo looked away, frustrated that he has no choice but to stay still while she was probably suffering out there.

"Can we see her?" Kuroo asked.

"Sorry. I could only let her family for now. I suggest you boys to go home and just return in a few days." the doctor apologized but Kuroo looked at him determinedly.

"[y/n] is [l/n] Fusako's daughter. I'm sure you know her from the evening news. She's a busy woman. Were trying to contact her but she won't pick up and were not sure when she will turn her phone on." Kuroo explained and turned his eyes to the operating room's door. "I'm her boyfriend. I can't leave her until her mother comes."

The doctor sighed and nodded in understanding. "Fine. I'll let you see her. But only you. The others have to go."

* * *

[y/n] slowly opened her eyes as she felt a gentle hand stroking her hand. Looking up, she saw an unfamiliar ceiling.

"What- Ow!" she groaned as she felt a jolt of pain on her head and her body.

"Don't move. The anaesthesia was wearing off." she heard her boyfriend's voice.

Oh. That's right. She was hit by a car. She sighed in relief. Her whole body hurts but at least age was alive.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Since yesterday." Kuroo replied, his eyes glues to the floor.

"What?! But the training!"

"....."

"Tetsurou?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kuroo asked in a low tone. [y/n] could tell he was so angry right now. "You aalmost fuckin die!!!"

[y/n] bit her lip. "I'm sorry..."

"Who told you to leave and go there on your own?!" he shouted angrily as he turned to look at her.

"I just don't want to bother-"

"And were fuckin back at this 'bother' crap!" Kuroo punched the wall.

"Tetsurou! Your hand would- Ow!" she felt another jolt of pain coming from her head.

Kuroo stepped back. He needed to stop. Her stitches might open if he continues. But he wasn't on the right state right now. He needed to leave or he would end up hurting her more.

His bloodied hand ached but he ignored it. Compared to what [y/n] have gone to, the pain on his hand was nothing.

He turned and walk to the door. Seeing him walk away, [y/n]'s eyes widened.

"T-Tetsurou? W-where are you going? Don't leave me!" she shouted but flinched as her head throbbed.

Kuroo looked back at her and smiled sadly. "Go and rest. I'll try to contact your mom." he said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind.

"Tetsurou!" she sobbed as Kuroo left the room.

She messed up again. He was angry. He was going to leave her forever. She would never see him ever again.

She cried as she hugged herself on the bed. She berate herself for everything. Tomorrow was the semi finals but thanks to her, Kuroo's training were interrupted. She was sure the others won't be able to train well without their captain too. 

She didn't mean to be a burden again. Why was it that she always messes up at the wrong time?

Crying herself to sleep, she wished to see Kuroo smiling once she wakes up. Maybe this was nothing but a bad dream?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	31. The Promise

"Darling!!!" the door at [y/n]'s hospital room opened and came, her worried teary eyed mother.

"Mom." she smiled a little bit hoping it would ease her worry.

"Oh. My baby." she run towards her and pulled [y/n] on a hug.

She was at Hokkaido covering the marine life of the area when she received a call from the station. They told her a guy called the main office about her daughter being caught on an accident. She felt her body run cold as flashbacks of receiving the news of her husband's death assaulted her. She already lost her husband, will she also lost her daughter?

She pulled away as she check over her daughter's injuries. "Who did this?! I'll make sure he'll rot in hell!"

"About that... Can you help bail him out?"

"What?!" Fusako stared in disbelief. Has her daughter have gone mad?!

"I'm also at fault. I was on the middle of the road when that happened. And also... The doctor said that he was the one who brought me here." she looked up to her mother with a begging look. "He could have escaped and leave me there but he didn't. So please, mom?"

Sighing, Fusako stared at her. She couldn't believe she was going to do it but it seems [y/n] really wanted her to. If it was just her, she would make sure the guy stays in jail but [y/n] didn't want that. Sometimes it annoys her how much [y/n] took after her father. [y/n]'s father was also too kind to a fault. Giving free consultations to poor people, refusing any kind of payment and so on.

"Fine. If that's what you want. Then fine."

[y/n] smiled. "Thank you, mom."

"Yeah..."

She really was powerless to her daughter.

* * *

"Kuro." Kenma called as they waited for the time of their match.

Kuroo turned to his childhood friend with a blank look making Kenma frown. It was pretty obvious he was not on a good condition.

"We only have one match today. After we win this, we'll be moving to quarter finals so hang in there. Kenma said.

Kuroo nodded and looked down on his lap. He knows he needed to focus on the upcoming match but all he could think was [y/n]. He just fucked up and got angry at her even though it wasn't her fault. He shoot at the wrong person and that person was the one he promised to protect.

Sighing, Kenma looked over Yaku who just gave him a shook of his head. The next match was going to be one of their hardest match.

* * *

Back at the hospital [y/n] stared blankly through the window. She was sure the boys were playing now.

Were they okay? Are they facing a strong team? She really hope no one serves as strong as those from Tetsuhoki.

She couldn't help but to worry for them. Not being able to see what was going on was hard for her. Waiting was also hard.

She then remembered Kuroo and what happened yesterday. He was angry at her. He didn't return since then. She looked down on her lap as she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. All she wanted was to see him again.

"[y/n]-chan? I brought some- [y/n?! What's wrong?! Why are you crying?!" her mother who was carrying a basket of fruits came running to her and pulled her on a hug. "Are you hurt anywhere? Should I call the doctor? Tell me!"

"T-Tetsurou..." [y/n] whispered.

Not sure what she was saying, Fusako pulled away and looked down at her. "What?"

"I want Tetsurou, mom!" she burst out crying.

Fusako realized she was talking about her boyfriend and look at her confused. "What's going on? What happened?"

"He's angry at me. He left yesterday and he never returned. Mom! I don't want to lose him! Anything but him!"

Fusako was at loss. This was the first time she saw her daughter cry like this. Even when her father died, she wasn't like this. She did cry but she did it silently. Not like this. Right now, she looked desperate. Crying like a child asking for a toy that she wanted so much. She has never realized how much her daughter love that guy.

At loss of what to do, Fusako just hugged her hoping that her motherly warmth would be enough to calm her.

* * *

Nekoma lost the first set. They were facing Ogasawara Academy. It wasn't really a power school and they were average when it comes to play. But with their block player acting like a zombie, even a middle school team could defeat them.

"What are we going to do? Kuroo-san wasn't really up to it." Inuoka whispered as he watched coach Naoi and coach Nekomata scold their captain.

"I know he's worried about [y/n]-chan. But wasn't she fine now?" Lev said.

"That bastard. Let me kick him back to sanity!" Yaku moved to set Kuroo straight but Kai pulled him back.

"I don't think this is the time for that." Kai said and turned to look at Kenma.

"Kuroo and [y/n] fought yesterday." Kenma declared.

"What?!"

"Really?!"

"Why?!"

Looking over to Kuroo, he whispered. "It was really a one sided spat. Kuroo kinda lost it and yelled at her. He left later without trying to make up."

"So that's why he looked so down since this morning." Shibayama whispered.

"We can't let this go on." Kenma turned to his teammates. "We can't show our loser faces to [y/n]. You guys know that, right?"

The boys nodded.

* * *

The match continued. Kuroo was substituted by Inuoka for the time being. Just until he 'wakes up', coach Nekomata said.

With Inuoka as a player, their play has become a lot more smoother. They easily took the second set.

As they gathered again for the preparation for the third set. Kuroo was still down.

"He's still like that." Lev whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Inuoka whispered back.

Having enough of Kuroo, Kenma threw his towel to Kuroo's face surprising the whole team.

"K-Kenma-"

"What is wrong with you? This isn't you, Kuro." Kenma's voice was still low as usual but there was a biting edge on it.

"But..."

"You're the one who messed up so try to fix it later. LATER when you already have a battle trophy to show her." Kenma narrowed his eyes. "Also... Didn't you promised to bring her to the Tokyo Gymnasium?"

Kuroo's eyes widened as he remembered his promise. He promised he would bring her to the Nationals. She looked so happy when he said that. How did he forgot?

Seeing the light returned to Kuroo's eyes, Kenma smiled.

"He's back."

* * *

The sun was setting. The match must be over now. And the boys were probably home by now. [y/n] couldn't help but to wonder if they won.

The door opened. Thinking it was just her mother who came out to change the water of the flower vase, she remained looking out the window.

"Babe?"

But that voice was definitely not her mother's voice. It was the voice of the one she wanted to see badly.

Wide-eyed, she turned to the door. "Tet-Tetsurou?"

Kuroo smiled a little as he walk to her. "We won. Three more match left and we will be champions. And one more match to the Nationals."

[y/n] smiled widely. "I'm glad."

Kuroo stopped beside her and reached over her cheeks. "You're crying again."

[y/n] reached up to her cheeks and felt something wet. "Oh." She didn't realized she was crying.

"I'm sorry." Kuroo sat on the bed and stroked her cheeks. "Its my fault you're crying, right?" He reached behind her and pulled her on a hug. "Sorry, love. I'm sorry."

[y/n] finally sobbed as she felt his warmth again. She felt a lot of emotion right now. Happy for her team, love for the man holding her and relief for knowing that he didn't really left her.

"Promise me you will never leave me." she sobbed on his shirt.

"I promise. I'll always stay with you." he said without any hesitation.

There would be times when they might end up facing a problem and the future was still uncertain. But for now, Kuroo's promise was enough.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	32. Owls vs Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers up ahead.

"Hn?" [y/n] woke up from her slumber as she felt gentle hand stroking her hair.

Her blurry eyes focused in front of her. A figure was standing there, looking down at her. As her vision became clearer, she recognized who it was.

"Tetsurou?"

"Morning, babe." Kuroo, wearing his Nekoma volleyball jacket and pants was with her.

"Why are you here?! Don't you have a match today?! What time is it now?" she asked and looked out of the window. It was still dark out.

"It's 3, I think? Our bus would arrive at 5 so its okay. I still have two hours to spare." he assured her.

"But... How did you get in? I'm sure the visiting hour starts at 8." She looked up to him in worry. They'll get in trouble if they were caught.

Kuroo grinned. "I sneaked in." he said without even a slightest guilt.

"Tetsurou." she sternly gave him a reprimanding look.

"Heh. Sorry babe. I just really need to see you before going to 'war'." he said and sat on the bed, beside her.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked worriedly seeing that something was bothering him.

Kuroo sighed and took her hand. "I'm damned nervous." he admitted and kissed her hand. "We'll be facing Fukurodani."

"Oh." [y/n] knows how strong Fukurodani were. They have shown that strength at the training camp. She was sure that compared to the training camp, they'll be a lot more fiercer and scarier on a real match.

"If there's someone who knows how strong Bokuto, it was me. For three straight years, I've been blocking for him so I would know." Kuroo stated. He does looked nervous. Kuroo has never shown others his weakness. So it was quite worrying seeing him like that. Although a small part of her was happy that Kuroo feels comfortable enough to show her that side of him that he was trying so hard to hide from the others. But [y/n] can't let him stay like that.

Letting a sigh, [y/n] grabbed the front of Kuroo's jacket and pulled him to her. Kuroo looked down at her in surprise but before he could say anything, she already have sealed his lips with a kiss.

Kuroo's eyes widened more. Never in his life he ever imagined her doing something like that. He thought he would be forever, the initiator. It was surprising, but not unwanted.

Closing his eyes, he took her arms and led it around his neck. He deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Soft and sweet, that was how Kuroo would explain how [y/n]'s lips like. The first time he tasted it, he was hooked. He was addicted, he always wanted more.

[y/n] pulled a bit and smiled. "You calm now?"

Kuroo chuckled. "You kissed me to calm me down?"

"Why? Is it not effective?" she teased. She knew it worked. He didn't look nervous anymore.

"Very effective." Kuroo grinned and pushed her to lie down.

"What?! Hey!" [y/n]'s eyes widened as Kuroo get on top of her and kissed her. "Uhmp... Tetsurou!"

Kuroo pulled away. "Don't worry. I'm not planning to do anything other than to kiss you. So stop giving me that look." he grinned.

[y/n]'s face reddened. He was just teasing her, again. "Get off! Stupid!"

Kuroo chuckled and buried his face on her neck, giving it little butterfly kisses.

"Tetsurou! Stop that!" she struggled. If this continues, she was sure her face would burst on flames.

Kuroo leaned closer to her ears. "Should I leave a mark on your neck for everyone to see?" he whispered seductively.

"Tetsurou!!!" she shouted and pushed him away with all of her might. 

"Haha! I'm joking! I'll get off, stop pushing." Kuroo pulled away and get off her.

"Jerk." she glared at him with her face still flushed.

"Heh. Sorry, babe." Nope. He don't look sorry at all. Still angry, she looked away.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. You know I just tease you like this because your reactions were cute." Kuroo tried to appease her as he pulled her on a hug.

Having no will to stay angry for so long, [y/n] gave in. "Good luck. I know you guys could win this." she said, hugging him back.

Kuroo smiled. "For you, we will..."

* * *

A few hours later... At Tokyo City, Sumida Ward Gymnasium...

Aside from seeing Suguru Daishou, the Nohebi snake and having their usual banters whenever they meet, the wait for their turn on the court was rather uneventful.

Kuroo still feel a little nervous but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Besides, he has no time to be nervous. Instead of that, he knows what he needed to do and that was to focus on their next opponent, none other than, Fukurodani Academy, led by Bokuto.

He didn't really like to admit it but the guy was someone you couldn't take lightly. Let him get his rhythm and you will regret it. Kuroo honestly believed that if it wasn't for Bokuto's sudden mood swings, he could go face to face with Ushiwaka, Kiryu or even Sakusa.

"We're like blood on our veins. Flow smoothly. Circulate the oxygen. So the brain functions normally." With that, the match has begins.

Sarukui from Fukurodani was the first one to serve. He wasn't as good as Bokuto but he do have strong serves. It was his weapon.

However, if Yaku could receive Tetsuhoki's cannon like serves, so is Sarukui's serve. With perfect receive, he sent the ball straight to Kenma who set up to Kuroo. Kuroo managed a quick kill. And so, the first score goes to Nekoma.

"Awwright!!!" Not bad for the first score of the match.

The next to serve was Yamamoto. Konoha received it and sent it to Akaashi. As if it was a given that the ball would go straight to Bokuto, Akaashi sent the ball up to the ace without hesitation who spiked it with all of his power.

Kai and Kuroo tried to block it but as it hit Kai's fingers, the ball flew up all the way to the bleachers.

Everyone stared in awe at this show of strength and power.

"Hey! Hey! Heeeyyyy!!!" Bokuto's voice rang out as Fukurodani cheerers cheered for their ace.

The game continued. Bokuto was on top of his form, smashing the ball with all of his power.

However, having a power wasn't enough to win. If you want to win, you also need to defend. And that was Nekoma's specialty. It was Yaku's specialty.

As Yaku received the ball that would normally get blown away, Bokuto realized...

It won't gonna be an easy win for the Fukurodani.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	33. Not Yet Over

Keep guarding Bokuto's straights and leave the crosses to Yaku. That was the instruction Kenma gave. Kuroo wasn't sure what Kenma was planning but he wasn't worried about it. If Kenma planned something, it would surely work. Kenma was the brain of the team after all.

Fukurodani did manage to take the first set. Bokuto was on his top form so he goes all out. Nekoma did manage not to let him have many satisfying spikes. But they still lost the first set.

But not yet. It wasn't over yet...

"Our defense right now is at an ideal level." Coach Nekomata said as they gathered around him before the second set. "From here on out, it was a battle of endurance." he grinned. "That was precisely, you boys excelled at, right?"

And with those words from their coach, the boys head on to the court for the second set.

Tightening up their defense, the cats battled the owls. It was a given that most of the spectators believed that Fukurodani has more superior attacks than Nekoma. Well, they were right. They have superior 'attacks'. But... It was a totally different story when it comes to defense.

Bokuto spiked a ball only for Yaku to receive it again perfectly. Kenma moved to the position and send the ball to their ace, Yamamoto. 

Fukurodani were forced to take their first time out after that score.

Kenma's next instruction was to keep sending the serves to Akaashi. If there was someone there who they needed to pin down, it was the setter Akaashi. Sure pinning Bokuto was nice and all but without Akaashi, him and the whole team won't be able to function well.

The match resumed. Asa it goes on, the Nekoma team could already sense the changes in Bokuto. He could already feel the pressure. However, as if they know what Nekoma was doing, the other Fukurodani boys tried to lighten the ace's load. Taking the spot light for a while, Konoha and Sarukui did a quick attack and made a point themselves. Kuroo's eyes twitched as the bastard Konoha gave him a not-so-secret smug look after they get through his blocks. He did the same at the first set. He was sure the guy still believed that he ordered Tetsuo to scratch him that one time at the training camp.

But... They could try to help Bokuto all they want. The could try and try but no one could stop Nekoma from receiving again, again and again. And so, Bokuto's mood continued to drop as his spikes keeps getting received. And then, as he became aware of the cats waiting below, he hits the wall.

With scores 16-14, Nekoma on the lead, Akaashi seems to decide to already talk to Bokuto.

Kuroo and the others observed. Just then...

"How did I even used to spike crosses again?" That was what Kenma wanted to happen!

Again, the Fukurodani was forces to take a second time out.

"You evil creature, Kenma." Yamamoto chuckled as he pat the setter's back.

"Bokuto-san seems to keep spiking straights, probably aware of Yaku-san's presence on the cross area. I thought that if we keep pinning his crosses, he would have nowhere else to go but straights. That was my plan. But I never expected this development."

The match continued. It was Kenma's turn to serve. Nekoma continued their plan and stole points here and there. The Fukurodani won't take it sitting though. 

Even with Bokuto restrained, the other guys managed to score too. But as Fukurodani's set point came...

"Bokuto!"

As if everything were in slow-mo. Bokuto jumped and spiked the ball with the insane cut he did back at the training camp when they were facing Karasuno.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The Fukurodani won. Taking the whole set.

* * *

Kuroo sighed as he stared at his phone. How was he going to tell [y/n] that they lost? He promised they would win and yet...

Gathering up his courage he gave [y/n] a call. It feels like forever as he listened to the ringing on the other side of the line.

"Hello? Tetsurou?" [y/n]'s sweet voice echoed on the line.

"[y/n]..." he swallowed his words. He couldn't make himself say it. [y/n] on the other hand was oblivious. She sounded excited as she questioned him."

"How is it? Did anyone get hurt? I'm sure Bokuto-san has pretty strong spikes. Was be on his top form? How is everyone? Did you guys win?"

Kuroo gritted his teeth. He was so ashamed to tell her the truth. He acted like he didn't really care about the lost in front of his teammates. But there was no way he could act the same with [y/n].

He forced his mouth to open. She deserved to know the truth. "We lost."

"Oh."

[y/n] became silent. Was she disappointed? Angry? Of course she was, he promised her they would win it. He confidently declared in front of her that they would win the match for her. And yet...

Kuroo decided to break the silence with an apology but before he could...

"You didn't answer the most important question yet." he heard [y/n] said. "Did anyone of you have gotten hurt? Bokuto-san's spikes were no joke."

Kuroo sighed. "Just a few bruises. They're not as bad as the one we got from Tetsuhoki."

"Then all is well." Kuroo could sense the relief on her voice. "Listen, Tetsurou. You don't need to worry about me. I'm not angry or anything. I'm just happy that no one was seriously injured. Besides it wasn't over yet! You still guys have a chance! I'm sure you'll win it this time!"

Kuroo was definitely amazed that [y/n] saw through him even though they couldn't see each other. Maybe it was because their bond was strong. She really do know him well.

"Yeah. This time, we'll win it. I promise."

* * *

As if they were fated to face each other, Nohebi lost to Itachiyama the same as how Nekoma lost to Fukurodani. Now, it was the losers turn to fight for the one last spot for the Nationals.

"Well, well... I figured it might come to this." Suguro Daishou, Kuroo's rival just because they annoyed each other, said with a smile that screams snake.

"Say what?! For your information, we had our selves penciled into one of the spots at the nationals." Kuroo narrowed his eyes. "That said... The reality is we lost. So I'll shut my mouth for now."

Kuroo turned to return to his teammates.  _"Its not over yet..."_  he chanted inside his head.

And so... The Nohebi-Nekoma match begins!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	34. Snakes vs Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS.

* * *

Filthy. That was how Kuroo would describe Daishou and his team, Nohebi. They uses a lot of underhanded tactics and were quite expert with shit-talking. But Kuroo do know that they were also strong. It wasn't the underhanded tactics nor the shit-talking that brought them to where they were now. It was their strength.

The first one to serve were Nekoma. Kenma would be serving. 

The libero managed to receive it easily and sent it to the setter who sets it to Daishou. Lev jumped to block it but... 

"It's a feint!" Lev shouted.

Yamamoto tried to save the ball but he only managed to send it back to the Nohebi as a free ball. Later, it was spiked by Nohebi's #5, Hiroo Koji.

"Sorry! I'll get the next one straight up!" Yamamoto said as he glared at the snake bastard Daishou as he gives him a smug look.

"Its nothing to get worked up over." Kai said, offering the ace a little push.

"Kai-san..." Yamamoto nodded as he remembered, they were just getting started. "We are definitely going to nationals... This team..."

Lev stepped up beside him with the same determination as the ace. "That goes without saying!"

Nohebi's #5 were the next to serve.

"Nice serve!"

"Aha. Number 11 tried to spike last game and he completely whiffed off the ball~" And there goes Nohebi's shit talking.

Lev glared at Daishou but turned his glare to Kenma when he heard the setter laughed. "Its not funny Kenma!"

But they were not only baiting Lev. On the other side, Yamamoto was the target of the next jab.

"Number 4 can't do straights."

"No straights... No straights ~"

The referee didn't seems to noticed them. Well, those snakes were already expert with that so it wasn't really strange that the referee were not calling them off. That or he was turning a blind eye on them.

Yamamoto hits a cross and managed to get through, giving Nekoma a score. But...

"Ya see? Nothin but crosses." Daishou whispered riling Yamamoto up.

Kuroo watched as Yaku changed with him. "Yup... This is going to be damn hard..."

* * *

[y/n] stared down on her lap worriedly. She managed to assure Kuroo a moment ago when he called but [y/n] were actually worried about them. Kuroo said they're going to face Nohebi. When she asked what kind of team they are, he said their the filthiest bunch. [y/n] wasn't sure what he meant by that but whatever it was, she was sure it wasn't good.

"[y/n]! I'm back!" her mother entered the room with a box of cake.

"Mom." she gave the older lady a forced smile. She was so worried she can't really make a genuine smile right now.

"Sorry. It took me so long. There were a lot people lining up so it took me a- Are you alright?" she asked as she noticed her expression.

"Oh... Uhm... Its nothing." [y/n] looked down.

Her mother sat beside her and gently stroked her head. "Are you worried about you team?" she asked.

[y/n] nodded. "Tetsurou called. He said they lost against Fukurodani and now they're facing Nohebi." she looked up to the older lady. "This is their last chance."

Fusako let a small smile. "I heard Nekoma were really impressive when it comes to receives."

[y/n] nodded, smiling proudly. "They're the best."

"Back when I was a manager of the volleyball club, my team has the strongest offense on the whole prefecture. Everyone thought we would win the finals and go to nationals. But we didn't..."

"What happened?"

Fusako looked out of the window. "We faced a team who were really good with defense. My team keeps spiking and spiking but no matter what, the other side received it like it was nothing. Their libero was really impressive." 

[y/n] remembered Yaku. That's right. The whole team will be fine. Yaku was there. Its going to be alright.

* * *

"Man... This isn't good." Kuroo mumbled with a sour grin as Nohebi made another points. By now, he was already aware that almost everyone on the court were already on Nohebi's side.

Fake apologies here and there, an 'I'm too honest bastard, I touched the net' and good positioning where you'll be able to cover the referee's line of sight and all were set for the bastard Daishou.

The bastard even bait Yamamoto to step on a position where they would be able to hit a spike on his face. Later on, he bowed to Yamamoto in apology while hiding the snake grin he was nursing. He really was a filthy bastard. Acting like a fuckin angel when he was a 100% devil.

The score is now, 16-13. Nohebi were 16. Nekoma were 13.

The next rally began after the time-out ended. The Nohebi served and was received by Fukunaga who sent it to Kenma and set it to Lev. Lev spiked it but was received by the one named Kuguri. Totally riled up from Nohebi's shit talking, Lev tried to block the incoming attack with all his might but like usual, he was all over the place. Luckily, Yaku was there to clean up after him. Yaku sent it back to Kenma and set it to Yamamoto who successfully scored for Nekoma. The score was now 16-14.

"LEEEVVVV!!!! DONT TURN YOUR ARMS LIKE THAT! IT MAKES IT SO HARD TO SAVE!!!"Yaku shouted at Lev.

Frustrated, Lev yelled back. "BUT YOU WILL DEFINITELY SAVE IT ALL THE SAME! AM I WRONG?!"

Obviously flattered at how Lev believes in him, Yaku totally forgotten his anger and tried to hide how flattered he was. "Wh-what?"

"No ones buying your annoyed act, you demon senpai." Kuroo muttered as he passed Yaku by who sent the captain an embarraaed glare.

The game continued and little by little, Nekoma catched up to Nohebi. Everyone on Nekoma were doing their best but it was hard when even the referee were on your opponent's side.

One of Fukunaga's specialty were finding a hole on opponent's defense and controlling the course of the ball. One of the watchers said it was in but the referee talked to him and after a short while, the referee declared it was out. The frustration were already getting on everyone on the team, especially Yamamoto. His spikes were becoming messy and he keeps doing reckless plays.

"Sorry. My bad." Yamamoto gritted his teeth as he apologized. He wanted to to go to the nationals and fight Karasuno with Kuroo, Yaku and Kai. It was their final year and final chance. He might be an annoying kouhai but he does care for his seniors and wanted to play volleyball with them. He wasn't frustrated at Nohebi. He was frustrated on himself for not being able to be calm at that situation. 

"Don't worry about it! We'll get the next one." And all his senpai did was to forgive him. He feels really bad about this.

The game goes on. Daishou spiked the ball but Lev managed to touch it, sending the ball up flying. Yamamoto chased after it but accidentally sent it towards to the spectators. It won't connect. That's what he thought until Yaku came jumping towards the bleachers and send a free ball to Nohebi. But even though it was a free ball, it fell on a difficult position, giving the Nohebi a hard time.

The Nohebi tried to score this time but Lev who were already on the zone thanks to their continued shit-talking, spiked the free ball back to Nohebi. Still not on the position to defend, they were unable to receive the ball.

The Nekoma cheerers cheered while Nohebi's cheerers complained about how unfair it was to have a 'foreigner' on the opposing team. Which was not true because there were no rule against having a foreigner on a team not to mention, Lev wasn't really a foreigner.

Tired of Nohebi's riling's Lev grinned back to them. "A ball that the other team desperately manages to get back up in the air... It just makes my day smashing those back down."

Kenma gave him a 'stop acting so high and mighty for one mere point when you messed up a lot more than you scored' look.

"It was all made possible... Thanks to Yaku-san's save though!" he turned to look at Yaku. "That was so friggin cool-" but stopped as he noticed the libero being supported by Yamamoto. Coach Nekomata were already up to help him too.

"Damn..." Kuroo cursed.

Yes. They're currently on a dangerous situation...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	35. Ticket to the Nationals

When Yaku tried to save the ball, he accidentally stepped on one of the spectator's foot and caused a pressure on his own leg.

"I'm sorry!" Yaku bowed at the guy he stepped into.

"No! Its cool! I'm totally fine!" the guy shook his head. He really didn't get hurt. Actually, he has a feeling that the libero was the one who have gotten hurt.

Desperate to go back to the game, Yaku turned to his teammates. "I'm good to go!" He took one step back but a sudden jolt of pain on his leg stopped him. He knows he was going to fall so he reached over Yamamoto to steady himself. The pain were unbearable though. Yamamoto could tell from how hard Yaku was clutching on his shoulder. Coach Naoi and Inuoka took Yaku's arms to support him.

"Shibayama!" Coach Nekomata called the second libero.

Already aware that it was his turn, Shibayama stiffened.

But Yaku won't let go without a fight. "It's nothing! I'll just walk it off! Its not like I really need to jump much or-"

"Cut the crazy talk!" Coach Naoi cuts him as him and Inuoka led him.

"I'm sorry." Yaku apologized.

"I can't count the number of times we've made life difficult for you, Yakkun." Kuroo chuckled. "As a penance, its perfectly okay for you to watch our team's victory every now and then, dont'cha think?"

Kai stepped up behind Kuroo. "There's no need to worry. Just thinlk of it as a mini vacation before we all head off to nationals." Kai assured him.

Despite of the reassurance, Yaku still feel frustrated to himself. Inuoka and Coach Naoi led him to the bench to ice his sprain and bandage it.

Both Kuroo and Kai watched with a grave look as Yaku was led away. Everyone on the team always relies in Yaku to always support them from behind. But now that Yaku's no longer on the condition to support them...

"Listen up!" Kuroo clapped his hand as he turned to jhis remaining teammates. "Unless you fancy getting your asses kicked by Yaku... We've no other choice but to win this one." 

The game continued with Shibayama taking Yaku's place. The young libero took a deep breath reminding himself that he practiced hard and were capable of supporting the team. But as he realized, all the Nohebi's eyes were on him, he froze.

"Number 12." Daishou said pointing on him as if telling everyone to focus their attention on him.

They really were targeting him. As the game continued, the ball keep going to him. He wasn't as good receiver as the others, he was unable to send the ball to the setter. Coach Nekomata called an timeout.

Realization. Realization that he was the weakest link on the team right now. Fear. Fear of being unable to do his part. Shibayama wasn't sure what to so anymore.

A pat on his back snapped him out of his thoughts. "Breathe man." It was their captain.

Shibayama looked up to the taller man in surprise.

"Circulate oxygen so...."

"...the brain can function..?" Shibayama completed.

Kuroo walked pass him and head to his teammates. "Bingo."

"It- its gonna be okay! We got this!" Inuoka cheerfully said. "Its at times like this, that we need to show our fighting spirit!"

"Yeah!" Yamamoto agreed.

"Well said..." Kai added.

But even as they say that, it was pretty obvious that whatever they say has no effect and were still feeling down with their situation.

"Hey. You knuckle-heads are getting way too depressed about this." Kenma suddenly said.

The others turned to look at him.

"We just keep doing us and we'll be fine. Got it?"

Everyone gulped as he saw how serious Kenma looked. Kenma were mostly uninterested all the time but whenever he become serious, he was actually a lot more scary than Yamamoto and Yaku combined.

"I think were gonna be just fine." Kenma said and turned to the first year libero. "Shibayama."

"Yes."

"Only rotate in and out on the back line with Lev." he instructed.

"That's a good plan not to swap out with me." Kuroo nodded. "That way even when the rotation leaves me at the back, I'll still be on court."

"Yes!!!" Shibayama said.

"All the nice plays are done by Yaku-paisen, stealing all the thunder, you know?" Kuroo chuckled. "I think it will be nice to let the team's captain take the spot light and look cool every once in a while."

"Forget about looking cool." Kenma said. "Kuro. Even if your receives aren't like Yaku's, they're incredibly solid. Furthermore..." Kenma have each and everyone his instructions. By the time the timeout ends, Nekoma already have a game plan.

Targeting the weak, Kuroo knows that that was Nohebi's tactics. Without Shibayama on the court, their next target would be, Lev.

When Nohebi, Hiroo served, the server sent it to Lev'a direction. But Kuroo already knows their plan and received the ball. He sent it to Kenma who sent it to Lev for a spike. The first year scored.

"OOOOOHHH!!!" the fired up Lev shouted only to be hit by Yamamoto.

"Turn it down a notch!"

"Ow!"

"Nice serve you got there." Kuroo grinned at Hiroo who sent him an annoyed look.

"Nice receive." Kai smiled.

"If it were Yaku though, he wouldn't have even moved a hair and still manage to receive of full on." Kuroo chuckled.

The score was now 22-21. Nohebi 22, Nekoma 21. Slowly but surely, Nekoma were catching up.

It was Lev's turn to serve. As Kenma said before, he was a lot more crappy than Hinata when it comes to receiving and serving. But at least, his current serve manage to get in.

"Chance ball!" the Nohebi riled Lev up.

"What did yo say?!" And it worked.

But they could shit talk all they want. Kuroo would make sure they were aware of the wall. The Nohebi setter could already feel the pressure Kuroo brought.

The setter brought the ball to Daishou who has his sights on sending the ball to Nekoma's crappiest receiver, Lev.

As Daishou spiked the ball...

"You're setting your sights... Someway off!!!" Kuroo blocked him, killing the ball.

"Denied like 'BAAAAMMM'!!!" Inuoka and Shibayama shouted.

The Nekoma cheerers cheered as Nekoma finally caught up with Nohebi.

"I totally get it~ I really do." Kuroo smirked as he stared down at Daishou. "Your motivation for targeting the weakest player and all..."

The game continued but Nohebi has still fight in them, they made a score again. But again, Nekoma caught up. The game continued with each other making one scor and another until finally with Lev managing to finally make a decent block for the first time...

"Woaaaahhh!!! I actually stuffed it!"

Nekoma finally got their first, first set, set point. But Nohebi keep going and scored again only for the Nekoma to took one point again. It continued until Nohebi's setter tried to do a dump shot as an answer from Kenma's dumpshot from before. But as he tried to, Lev jumped to stop it surprising everyone of how far he can reach.

Nohebi's libero tried to save it but sent the ball back to Nekoma which Yamamoto received. Kenma set the ball as Lev run in front. The Nohebi prepared to block him but Lev didn't jump. Kenma brought the ball to the one waiting behind Lev, using him as a shield, Kuroo.

Kuroo spiked the ball with Daishou trying to stop it. The Nohebi however failed to save the ball, giving the first set to Nekoma.

With a score of 26-28. Nekoma took the first set.

The second set began with Nekoma following their usual game plan. Receive, block and keep the ball in play. Among all of the players, Kuroo were the one who were doing a lot of work, receiving the ball for Lev and Shibayama, blocking, being a decoy and attacking. It was tiring but he made a promise to [y/n]. He already failed her once when they lost against Fukurodani, he don't want to fail her again this time.

Lev was on a go mode right ath that moment too. He may be a crappy receiver and blocker but he was a good damn attacker. His spiking skills were finally showing up and were getting everyone's attention.

 

 

On the other hand, the Nekoma ace, Yamamoto were not doing well. Nohebi took that opportunity to rile Yamamoto up.

"Only mark number 11."

"Solely focus on number 11."

The game keep going with the two teams on neck to neck battle. Nohebi were still playing dirty like usual but if they were targeting Lev and Shibayama on the first set, this time they were trying to pin Yamamoto.

Their serves goes toward Yamamoto and it keep going and going to him. Lev was strong but no matter what, when the times calls for it, the ball would always goes to the wing spiker. But with Yamamoto taking the first receive, it was impossible to send the ball to him again.

"Number 4 hits nothing but crosses."

"Can't hit straights."

The Nohebi keeps shit talking. But Yamamoto knows he has no time to get riled up. He need to gather himself and do something about his situation. He was a actually scared. Without Yaku on their back, he feel like he has to receive and receive. He grinned. He needed to so something.

Nohebi attacked this time. The spiker spiked the ball but Lev luckily touched it once. But it fell on a difficult position. Yamamoto did saved the ball perfectly and sent it to Kenma.

"Kenma!" Yamamoto called for a set. Kenma sent the ball to him and Yamamoto finally hits a strong straight, showing the Nohebi how wrong they were. A straight that screams 'I'm not Nekoma's ace on name. I'm an ace for a reason.'.

Yamamoto clapped hands with Kenma and turned to Lev. "Players who can't even defend properly, don't deserve the title of ace!"

"I feel a great sense of wasted potential." Kenma muttered as he stared at Yamamoto.

Nohebi took a timeout after that score. When the game resumed, Nohebi managed to score thanks to Lev's banzai blocks.

Kuroo sighed. Normally, he already would have yelled at Lev for it by now. But the were in the middle of the match and Lev's on a go mode. He don't want to discourage the first year when they were already on that tough situation.

"Kuroo." Kai called. "Everyone knows full well that Lev hasn't maximized his potentials yet. Even if Lev does go off rails and mess up a bit, Nekoma as a team won't fall because of that."

Kuroo smiled and nodded. Kai was right. Nekoma was a very resilient team. Nekoma won't fall.

Using their 'support gathering' skills again, Nohebi were keeping up their 'good boys' act. It was actually quite annoying to watch them. The only people who knows their filthy tactics were their opponent and those who have played against them before. The only problem with that was even by a mere points, the referee seems to favor them. Like for example, even if it was out, if Nohebi served it, the referee would call it in. If Nekoma served and it hits closely to the end line, the referee would call it out even to the spectators on that side's view, it was in. It was actually unfair but it wasn't like they could complain.

Each sides keep scoring, not letting another to take over. It continued until both team hits 23 points. But as Kuroo tried to receive the ball from Lev's failed blocks.

"Thc... Damn it..." He bust his nail. "Shibayama! Hold the fort down for me! I busted my nail. Gotta stop the bleeding."

"Yes!" Shibayama nodded and entered the court. "Haiba-kun!"

"Ah?!" Lev turned to the libero with a questioning look.

"I'll be standing right behind you!"

"Eh? Kay. Gotcha." he wasn't really sure what Shibayama meant but he nodded nonetheless.

"Did the captain on the other team just take him out?!" Nohebi cheerers were so loud that the playera could hear them.

"We need to steal this set while that back attack was out of commission!!!"

Annoyed by how everyone assumes that they were nothing without Kuroo, Lev was on the mode to score. He scored one, getting pass the blocker. Without Kuroo, Lev knows it was his job to block the spikers but with both him and Shibayama would were mediocre when it comes to receives and blocks, it was hard. The ball passed his blocks and Shibayama failed to save it.

"I'm sorry!" Shibayama apologized and bowed.

"Next. Next." Yamamoto said.

"We'll get it next time." Kai assured him.

Lev looked confused however. He wasn't sure why Shibayama was apologizing. But as he looked around he realized. It was because all the games are connected. It wasn't the same as when Yaku was there where they were sure, it would always connect.

Turning to the net, he whispered... "You're not Yaku-san."

It was Nohebi's turn to serve. They sent the ball to Yamamoto again. But Kai took it for him.

Lev runs for a broad attack. Two blockers prepared for of but to their surprise, instead of going to Lev, the ball went to Yamamoto on the other side.

The score was 24-25. Nohebi, 24. Nekoma, 25. It was Nekoma's match point. One more score and it was their win.

It was now, Kenma's turn to serve. Nohebi's Kuguri received it and sent it to the setter who set it to Hiroo. Lev tried to block it but only managed to touch it. Behind him, Fukunaga saved it but only managed to return it to the Nohebi. Hiroo spiked it again and Lev tried to block it once again but failed. But behind him, Fukunaga successfully saved it once again. This time however, he managed to send it to Kenma who sets it for Lev. Lev spiked it but Daishou managed a one touch. The setter positioned himself and set it to Kuguri. Prepared for the incoming attack, Lev waited on full concentration.

With every intention to kill the ball, Lev jumped with Kai for a two man block. Kuguri seems to hesitate and change the course of the ball from straight to cross, sending the ball to Shibayama who were waiting at that exact position.

Shibayama received the ball and sent it to Kenma who set the ball to Yamamoto. Yamamoto with every intention to already end the match spiked it with everything he got. The ball hit the setter's hand, srnding it far away to the bleachers. Daishou tried to save it but the ball has fallen.

Silence. And then, a whistle signalling the end of the game.

* * *

The sun is setting. [y/n] nervously waited for Kuroo's update regarding the match. The match was already over, right? Why was there no message yet? What happened? Did they win?

Without any news, she couldn't help but to worry. Yes. She trust them. But still...

The door then opened. [y/n] turned to the door and stare in surprise as the whole Nekoma team entered. They all looked emotionless.

"Tetsurou, Kenma, Yaku-san, all of you..." she whispered as her heart clenched. They lose, right?

Just then, Tetsurou grinned. "We won!"

"W-what?!" she stared at them wide eyed.

Lev and Inuoka run to her bed and picked her up, raising her up.

"Lev! Inuoka! You'll drop me!" she shouted as the whole team cheered.

"We win!!! Were going nationals!!!"

 [y/n] laughed as everyone happily celebrated. As Inuoka and Lev keep carrying her, her eyes landed to Kuroo.

Kuroo smiled.  _"As I promised, we'll go to nationals..."_

[y/n] smiled back and nodded. That's right. To nationals.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	36. A Visit

"Are you sure you're fine alone?" [y/n]'s mother asked worriedly. She needed to go back to work but she was worried about leaving [y/n] alone.

The doctor have already given her a permission to leave the hospital. But that doesn't mean she was fully recovered. She still need to take it easy or else she'll pay the consequences.

"Don't worry, mom. I swear I'll be fine. I won't do anything that would cause any more damage to my body." [y/n] smiled sadly and looked down. "I need to make sure I recover so that I would be able to return to my team."

It has been a few weeks since Nekoma won against Nohebi and took their place as the home representative for the Nationals. It was a tough battle, according to Kuroo, but they managed somehow.

"If that's the case, then I'll go. Just give me a call if you need anything. I'll keep my phone on for you." Fusako said, picking her bag up.

"Okay. Good luck with your work, mom." [y/n] smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, dear." Fusako smiled back and left.

As her mother left, [y/n] let a sigh. She was actually feeling kinda lonely being alone. Her mother took a leave for her sake and [y/n] have gotten used of having her mother home with her.

Also, she haven't seen the whole team, including Kuroo, since they have visited her to report their win against Nohebi. She understand though. They were busy preparing for the Nationals. Besides, everyone on the team keeps sending her messages and updates everyday so she wasn't that lonely. Although she kinda missed them especially Kuroo.

Kuroo would always call her at night telling her how he missed her and how much he wanted to see her. It seems that the practice lasts until it was dark so even if he wanted to go and visit her, he can't.

"Tetsurou..." she sighed. She seriously needed to recover if she wanted to see him.

Just then, a knock sounded.

"Huh?"

Careful not to put pressure on her injuries, she headed to the front door.

"Who's there?" she asked, not yet opening the door. Never open a door unless you're sure it wasn't a thief or a psycho.

"Your handsome boyfriend." a familiar cocky voice said.

Eyes widening, [y/n] hurriedly opened the door. "Tetsurou!!!"

"Hey! Pretty lady." Kuroo grinned opening his arms wide.

[y/n] threw herself to his chest without hesitation. Screw those injuries and doctors reminders! She missed Kuroo! Nothing could stop her from hugging him to death.

"Oho? Looks like someone missed me~" Kuroo said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah. I missed you." she whispered, pushing her face on his chest.

"Hmm? As much as I like to bask on your love here at the front door, we have to stop unless you want your neighbors to watch." Kuroo said and pushed her away a bit.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." [y/n]'s cheeks reddened a bit. "Come in." She stepped  aside, letting Kuroo in.

"Hmm? Your mother's not here?" Kuroo asked as he walked in.

"She needs to return to work. She has been taking care of me ever since the doctor let me out but she needs to return now." [y/n] said and led Kuroo to the living room.

"Here." Kuroo handed her a box. "Its mom's homemade apple pie that Kenma loved so much. Mom made it for you. She said she hope you get well and to visit her once you recovered."

"Oh. Please tell her 'thank you'." [y/n] smiled accepting the box.

"And... Someone wanted to see you too." Kuroo grinned and opened the bag he was carrying.

"Meow."

"Tetsuo!" [y/n] smiled brightly, taking the cat out of the bag. "Did you just get bigger? And your 'mew's have already changed!"

Kuroo smiled as he watched the reunion of the two. "Well... He was no longer a kitten but his habit of sneaking into my bag didn't really change..."

* * *

"So, we still have a few months before Nationals?" [y/n] said as she sat beside Kuroo, eating the apple pie Kuroo's mother made.

"Yeah. And you better recover before that. We needed you to motivate us, you know?" Kuroo pointed at her.

"I know. I'm sure I am fully recovered by that time." she smiled.

Kuroo smiled back and put the plate down on the table. He reached to [y/n] and pulled her to him. "I missed you, babe." he said, kissing her head.

"Yeah. Me too." she admitted.

Kuroo pulled back and tilted her chin up. "I love you, babe." he whispered.

"I love you too."

Kuroo leaned closer to her while [y/n] closed her eyes as she waited for his kiss. But...

"Meow!" Tetsuo jumped on [y/n]'s lap and brought his front paws to Kuroo's chest as if pushing him away.

Kuroo gave the cat a nasty glare. "Can't you give me some time with your mom? You always try to get her attention all to yourself."

"M-mom?!" [y/n] blushed as she looked up to Kuroo. "What are you saying?!"

"Huh? Why? This little shit was like our child, you know? Everyone think of him as ours." Kuroo stated as if it was really the case.

"What?!"

"Think of it." Kuroo pushed Tetsuo down to the floor earning a 'meow' of complain from the cat and lie down on the sofa while pulling [y/n] on top of him. "You found him. I saved him. And you named him after me. Besides, even though he lives with me, he is still considered as your cat. So as his caretakers, were like his parents."

[y/n] puffed her cheek, still blushing. It might be true but it was still embarrassing for her.

"Ahh... But in the future, I want a daughter, please. Boys were troublesome especially if they were mama's boy." he sighed.

"Tetsurou. Can you stop talking about children?" she sighed. "Especially in this position?!" [y/n] tried to get off but Kuroo pulled her to him, tightening his hold on her.

"Heh! Why? Imagining the process of making a baby?" he smirked.

"I swear, say more about it and I'll slap you." she warned him.

"Hehe. Alright. I'll shut up." Kuroo laughed, still not letting her go.

[y/n] let a sigh but didn't pull off. She remained on her position and relaxed. Both of them became quiet, just enjoying the silence and each others warmth. [y/n] knew Kuroo would be busy again the next day so she wanted to enjoy the time he had saved for her.

"I really hope you would be able to return to us already. Everyone misses you." Kuroo suddenly said.

"Yeah. I miss everyone too." [y/n] said back.

"Does it still hurt?" Kuroo turned his eyes to her.

[y/n] pushed herself up and shook her head. "Not anymore. But I can't return until the doctor gives an ok."

"I see. Anyway, once you're fully healed, let's go on a date." Kuroo said and grinned.

"Date?"

"Yeah. I realized, I've never brought you to somewhere nice since we started going out."

[y/n] smiled happily. "Okay! Let's go somewhere once I'm healed."

* * *

"Daishou and his teammates we're damn irritating. I've never been so irritated on a match before!" Kuroo crossed his arm as he told her what happened at their match against Nohebi.

[y/n] chuckled. "I bet our troublemakers were so pissed, huh?"

Kuroo laughed. "Lev and Yamamoto were so riled up. But..." he smiled. "Lev really did make his presence known there. He was like Karasuno's shrimpy, y'know? In the future, he will become Nekoma's greatest asset. Yamamoto wasn't as strong as the other aces, but he has the pride of the ace. And as long as he has that, he'll keep fighting. Inuoka has abilities and speed, I'm not worried about him. He'll be fine. Shibayama was steadily improving. He just need a little bit of confidence boost. With Fukunaga filling the holes on our defense, we're good. And we have Kenma. He would always be the brain and heart of our team. He might be unmotivated but he would never abandon the team."

[y/n] nodded. "Yeah."

"Kai, Yaku and I will be leaving without any worries." he said with a sad smile.

[y/n] looked up to him. That's right... After the Nationals, Kuroo, Kai and Yaku would be retiring. She looked down. Kuroo will be gone.

[y/n] felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Even if I'm not there anymore, I'll still keep seeing you." he smiled. "So... Can you please watch over them for me? They need someone like you to keep their heads straight. Will you do that?"

[y/n] bit her lip and looked down worriedly. "You're the one who were always giving me a push when I don't have confidence to move forward." she looked back up to Kuroo. "How can I do the same to others when I also need someone to do it to me?"

"Well... That was why they are there. Nekoma is a team. If you need a push, they were there to do it for you. In return, please do the same when they needed it. Can you do that?"

[y/n] nodded. "Alright. I will do whatever I can."

Kuroo smiled and stroked her hair. "Good girl."

In just a few months, they will be retiring. But... Before that? The Nationals first. Him and the others won't be retiring without doing everything they can to achieve the greatest goal of each and every volleyball team, being the champion. And also... They finally have a chance to make the 'Battle of the Garbage Heap' a reality. They won't waste it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	37. Welcome Back!

[y/n] was really happy. She was finally free to return to her manager duties. She missed her team and wanted to return as soon as the doctor gave his 'go' sign. And now, it finally came. She was going back on her job.

Kuroo smiled as he looked over the fidgeting [y/n] as they rode the train. He decided to pick her up, scared that she might get hurt getting on a full packed train alone. Even if the doctor said she was fully healed, hr still couldn't help but to worry about her.

"They're going to be happy seeing you." Kuroo said.

[y/n] looked at Kuroo and smile. "I'm happy that I'm going to see them again too."

Kuroo gave her a mischievous grin and leaned closer to her making her face flush.

"Tetsurou? What are you doing?" [y/n] tried to step back but considering how full the train was make it impossible for her to escape her boyfriend.

"You're making me jealous. You're making a happy face by the thought of seeing other guys, its making me want to put a mark of ownership on you." he whispered seductively on her ear and nipped at it.

"Tetsurou!" she shout-whispered and looked around, hoping no one heard him.

Kuroo chuckled and stepped back. "Are you okay? Your face is red. If you're feeling sick, just tell me." he said, this time, on his normal tone.

[y/n] glared at him, her face still flushed from his teasing. Just then, she got an idea. She let a grin and closed her eyes.

"No kisses for one week." she whispered, only loud enough for Kuroo to hear.

Kuroo's smirk dropped as he heard it.

* * *

"Welcome back!" the Nekoma team shouted as [y/n] entered the gym.

[y/n] looked around surprised at the decorated gym. It seems that the boys prepared a mini party for her return.

"There are no practice today. The gym is reserved for your 'welcome back' party." Kuroo said and grinned.

[y/n] looked at him then to everyone, almost teary eyed, touched. "Everyone... Thank you." she smiled. The boys let a relieved smile. They really worked hard with the preparation. Seeing [y/n] happy was the best outcome they wanted.

Kuroo stepped in front of everyone and clapped his hand. "So? Let's eat!"

* * *

After eating, everyone decided to rest. Kuroo took a seat beside [y/n] and wrapped his arm on her waist.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes." [y/n] smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "This is your plan, right? Yaku-san told me the party was your plan. Thank you."

Kuroo's cheek reddened a bit as he looked away. "It's nothing... You've been through a lot. You deserve this."

[y/n] smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything."

"I told you. Its noth-"

"No." she cut him. "I'm not thanking you for this. I'm thanking you for everything you have done for me. Ever since you met me, you have done a lot of things for me. You're the one who changed me and help me gain my self confidence. You have given me a lot of things. So for those, thank you."

Kuroo looked at her, surprised. He did all of those things because he want to. He wasn't really expecting her to thank him.

Kuroo then grinned and pull a box from his bag. "Please add this to the things I give you then." He opened the box revealing a necklace.

[y/n]'s eyes widened. "Thats-"

"Cat's eye necklace. It's a 'welcome back' gift." he smiled. "Welcome back."

Kuroo pulled the necklace from the box and moved behind [y/n]. He put it on her neck and locked the clasp behind.

"Its beautiful." [y/n] whispered, looking down at the violet and red pendant that somehow resembled a cat's eye. She looked up to Kuroo. "You really don't need to buy this for me. The party was already enough."

Kuroo chuckled and pulled her on a hug. "It's my first gift to you as your boyfriend. I was so busy I don't have time to either bring you on a date and buy gifts."

"You do know, I don't really mind. Right? I'm happy just being with you. Dates and gifts don't really matter." she said, looking up to him.

"Well, it matter to me. Take that necklace and take a good care of it."

"Okay. Thank you, Tetsurou. I love you."

"I love you too."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	38. First Date Nightmare

[y/n]'s first dream date was beautiful. Bright, romantic and pure. Not this...

[y/n] marched inside the cafe as Kuroo followed her apologetically.

It wasnt really Kuroo's fault. It was both of theirs since they didnt pay attention to the weather forecast.

However, the bad weather brought [y/n] on a bad mood and Kuroo ended up taking all her anger. It also didnt help that she was on her period.

'Babe, I'm really sorry." Kuroo tried to apologize but [y/n] just kept marching, searching for a vacant table.

She walked to the right with Kuroo on her heels only to realize that the place is full.

She turned her glare to the cafe's employee standing near the door. Why the heck she didn't told them the place were full?!

To make it worse, the rain pour has become stronger outside.

[y/n] felt like crying now. She mentally cursed herself, the weather, everyone. Her eyes were already tearing up when a voice called.

"Uhmm... You can share our table."

Both [y/n] and Kuroo turned to the voice. It was an unfamiliar woman with an unfamiliar guy. They were unfamiliar, at least to her. To Kuroo, however...

"Geh! Daishou?!" "Dang it! Its Kuroo!" "Suguru, be nice." the girl with the guy Daishou scolded him before offering [y/n] and Kuroo a smile.

"The place were packed because of the rain. We don't mind sharing our table."

"What?! But-" The girl gave Daishou a glare, shutting him up.

Kuroo stepped beside [y/n] grabbing her arm. "[y/n], lets just find another place." he whispered.

'Go out of here to that rain?" [y/n] glared at him making him shut up as well.

[y/n] turned to the girl and smiled. "Thank you. We owe you one."

* * *

Awkward... That was how Kuroo would explain the situation they were in, not him and [y/n] but him and Daishou.

The ex captain of the Nohebi Boys Volleyball Club was as uncomfortable as he was, sitting with their rival.

Their girlfriends seems to be hitting off. They were talking as if they know each other since forever when in reality, they just met a few minutes ago.

Kuroo doesn't really want to be there. He really wanted to leave but [y/n] was in a bad mood and he knows that it was a bad idea arguing with a moody woman. He tried it once to his mother and he have regretted it.

Also, he felt horrible that the date she was looking forward with was ruined. He didn't want to ruin it more.

Kuroo sighed. He would be pleasant to Daishou for [y/n].

"How is training?" he asked, trying to make a conversation.

Daishou however gave him an irritated look. "Are you trying to pick a fight? What more to practice? When we lost to your team, its the end of us third years."

Kuroo mentally face palmed. That was a fail. Normally, he wouldnt let a chance of getting on Daishou's nerve slip but he was trying to be pleasant here!

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot."

Daishou gave him a sour look but said nothing.

Even as their order arrives, the two men remained silent as the girls talked.

"Oh. I need to go to the restroom." [y/n] said making an uncomfortable look.

Daishou's girlfriend, Mika looked up. "Me too. Stay here with Kuroo-san, Suguru."

"What?!"

"Hey, [y/n]!"

Ignoring the boys, [y/n] and Mika left the two. When the girls disappeared Daishou break lose.

"What are you doing ruining my date?!"

Kuroo gave him a look of disbelief. "Ruin?! As if I wanted to crash over your date?! I wanted to leave but [y/n] wanted to stay!"

"You should have forced her to leave with you then!"

"I'm not like you! I don't force my girlfriend like you!"

"I'm not forcing my girlfriend on anything!"

Their voices were loud, getting the other customer's attention. However, the two didnt seem to notice.

"Youre a useless piece of crap!" Kuroo shouted.

Daishou snorted. "Look who's talking. You're a lot more crappier than I am!"

"Suguru?"

"Tetsurou?"

Two female voices called making the two looked over. Standing there with a 'you're in trouble' look was their girlfriends. 

* * *

The rain finally stopped but the nightmare has only begun for the two boys.

Their girlfriends decided to go out shopping at the mall together, meaning they would be stuck with each other for a few more hours.

Suguru and Kuroo followed their ladies as they browsed from shop to shop.

"This is hell..." Kuroo mumbled.

"Of course it is, you're here." Daishou shot back.

The two of them glared at each other when they heard the girls gasped.

"Look that new poster of Nakano Shun." Mika said, looking at the attractive looking man on the poster of a men's perfume.

"He looked so cool." [y/n] commented.

"Yeah." Mika agreed.

Daishou and Kuroo's eyes turned towards at their common enemy, the poster.

* * *

Daishou and Kuroo sat on a nearby food court as their girlfriends decided to ditch them in favor of buying Nakano Shun's latest album.

The two dejected boy slumped on their seat, muttered some curses at the singing superstar.

"Just what did she saw in him? I'm a lot more handsome than he is." Suguru muttered.

"If she wanted a singer, then she should have just told me. Ill take a singing lesson if that's what she wanted." Kuroo followed.

"Guys like that annoy me." Daishou said.

"Me too." Kuroo seconded.

"We cant let guys like that steal our girls." Daishou determinedly said.

"You know what? You're right. We need to do something to get our girls back. I mean, were athletes. He only got a face and a voice. Were a whole package. Athletes are way cooler than singers if I have to say so myself." Kuroo grinned.

Daishou grinned back. "You said something that actually make sense sometimes." he said and stood up. "Come on, Kuroo. We gotta show the girls what these muscles honed by years of training."

Kuroo followed. "Lets do this."

* * *

"Hmm... I think I brought too much." [y/n] said as she stared at the paper bags on the counter.

The sales lady were still packing up the stuff her and Mika brought.

After looking for Nakano Shun's album, the two of them head straight to did some clothes shopping.

It just happened that Mika was also a big spender as her when it comes to clothes and now, they ended up with mountains of paper bags.

"How are we going to carry them?" Mika questioned as troubled as she was.

Just then, they heard a few giggling girls. Curiously, [y/n] and Mika turned to them.

"Its Suguru and Kuroo-san." Mika said.

Walking smoothly, the boys approached them, flashing them a cool smile.

Whats taking you so long? Are you done shopping?" Kuroo questioned cooly.

"Yes. Were done." [y/n] replied, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend's strange tone.

"We will carry your bags for you. Where are they?" Daishou asked, smiling.

Mika and [y/n] exchanged glances then pointed to the mountain of bags.

"There."

The boys stared blankly at the bags, the 'cool' act totally forgotten.

* * *

"Are you guys still fine? We can take a few of those bags if its too much." [y/n] said, glancing over the two boys struggling to carry the stuff they brought.

"We-we're fine." Kuroo insisted despite of how much he was struggling.

"Were strong enough to carry these." Daishou added.

"Anyway, just how much did you girls spent on this? These amount of money werent normal for high school girls unless they're a millionaires daughter." Kuroo asked.

"My mother gave me money as a getting well gift." [y/n] replied.

"I saved my money for this month's sale." Mika shrugged.

Daishou and Kuroo exchanged glances and sighed.

Giglings were suddenly heard, getting their attention. People started running around the mall.

 "Whats going on?" Mika asked in confusion.

"Nakano Shun is here!" they heard one shouted.

More people started running to their direction, separating the four of them.

"Shit! [y/n]!" Kuroo who already dropped all he was holding tried to reach over [y/n] but failed.

"Tetsurou!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	39. The Tom's Promise

**"** This is all my fault." Kuroo muttered as he sat on the chair, beside [y/n]'s bed, head down.

"I told you, Tetsurou. It's not you're fault, alright? That stampede was not your doing!" [y/n] rolled her eyes, tired of Kuroo blaming himself for her misfortune.

"But I was there!" Kuroo looked up to her with a regretful look. "I was supposed to protect you. I'm your boyfriend!"

It was yesterday, when Kuroo finally brought her on their first date.

However, that date ended in a disaster when [y/n] got caught with a stampede and injured her leg.

So now, she was back to being bedridden.

[y/n] sighed and reached up to his eternal bed head, patting it. "If you want me to forgive how about you stop berating yourself and to assist me around the house today?" she smiled. "I don't think I could do anything alone considering my injury."

Kuroo nodded with a determined look. "I will be your feet today."

[y/n] giggled. "What a dependable boyfriend."

* * *

"Tetsurou! That's not a salt! That's a sugar!" [y/n] shouted before Kuroo could put the wrong ingredients to the onigiri the two of them we're making.

"Oh. That's close." he chuckled as [y/n] hits him on the head with a wooden rice scooper.

"And to think, you asked me to just sit inside my room and leave you to do this alone?" she sighed as she expertly formed the rice into a ball.

Kuroo laughed and apologized. "Sorry. It's my first time doing something like this." he said, looking down to the rice he was trying to form into a ball on his hand. "This is quite nice. I hate working in the kitchen but doing this with you somehow makes this enjoyable."

[y/n] glanced down to the rice ball he had made. "The onigiri you had made doesn't look nice though."

Kuroo sent him a glare. "Don't insult my masterpiece. Don't you know that there's a beauty in imperfection?!"

[y/n] laughed at that. "You're an idiot. Just admit that you're not really good with kitchen works."

Kuroo chuckled. "Well, yeah. My speciality is making my girl happy not working in the kitchen." he said, trying to flirt with her, making [y/n] laugh again.

"You're hopeless." she chuckled.

"Meow." a soft meow sounded from the floor.

Tetsuo whom Kuroo brought with him, walked around their feet, asking for attention.

"Go away, Tetsuo. Mommy and daddy are working!" Kuroo shooed the cat.

"Shut up! Stop with this 'mommy' and 'daddy' thing!" [y/n] glared at him as she blushed.

Kuroo chuckled. "Can't you see, this is like being a married couple? Us, alone under the same roof, working together in the kitchen and Tetsuo, our baby trying to pester us as we work."

"Enough with these embarrassing scenarios!"

Kuroo laughed. "Alright. Sorry." he said and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Tetsurou!!!"

"Haha! Sorry, babe."

* * *

"This is uncomfortable." [y/n] sighed, cheeks slightly red.

Both she and Kuroo returned to her room after eating lunch.

After helping her to lie on the bed, he also joined her, wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her chest.

"Hmm... It is very comfortable." Kuroo said, lazily with his eyes closed. "They're so soft, they're very comfortable."

It took [y/n] a few more seconds before she realized what was the 'soft' stuff, Kuroo was referring to.

With face reddening into crimson, [y/n] pushed Kuroo away, sending him to the floor.

"Ow!!! What the heck!" Kuroo sat up and looked up at her. "What was that for?!"

"Pervert!" she yelled, glaring at him as she self consciously covered her chest with her hand.

"Why are you keeping it from me? I'm your boyfriend, it basically belongs to me now." he said as if it really did belongs to him.

[y/n] stared at him in disbelief then grabbed her pillow, hitting him on the face.

"Leave this room! Pervert!!!"

"Wah! Stop hitting me with that pillow! Sorry! And stood moving! You're injured!" Kuroo shouted as he grabbed the pillow, pulling it away from [y/n].

"Its your fault!" [y/n] angrily glared.

"Sorry. Geez." he sighed and moved beside her laying down. "You need to stop with the blushing and get used to me, already. I understand I'm your first boyfriend but how long are we together now? You need learn how to accept my affection."

"Affection? Or perversion?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Pervert?! If I'm a pervert, you won't be a virgin now." Kuroo grinned.

[y/n]'s eyes widened at what he said and began hitting him again.

"Ow! Ow! Sorry! Don't hit me!" Kuroo covered his head, protecting his head from [y/n]'s hits.

He then grabbed, [y/n]'s arms and pulled her closer to him.

Kuroo smiled as [y/n] stared back at him. Her face, reddening from how close their faces are.

"I know you're not ready yet so I'm satisfied with just kisses." he said, pressing a peck on her lips.

"Tetsurou..."

"But in the future, once you're ready..." he leaned once again, lips, close to touching. "...it'll gonna be a night you will never forget... I promise you that..." with that, be pressed his lips on her in a long and loving kiss. A kiss that tells her that she would truly never forget the night she decides to give him her everything.

But that was still far off in the future. For now, simple kisses full of love was enough.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	40. Expression of a Deeply in Love Woman

"Hirabayashi?! You mean, that team we played against back at Spring High!" [y/n] looked up to coach Naoi with bright eyes.

The assistant coach just told her that they will be having a practice match against Hirabayashi High in three days.

Naoi nodded. "Are you allowed to assist us now? Or do you still need to rest?"

[y/n] shook her head. "I'm okay now, coach."

Naoi smiled and nodded. "Then, I'll leave the preparation for the match to you."

[y/n] smiled. "Leave it to me, coach."

* * *

The day of the practice match arrived. The Nekoma team greeted the visitors as they entered the gym.

While the men was doing some warmups, [y/n] and the Hirabayashi manager, Hiraoka Chisato we're filling the bottles with water.

"It's been a while since that match. Thanks to you, pur perspective has changed." Hiraoka said as they worked together.

[y/n] smiled. "That's good then."

"I don't think were already strong enough to defeat Nekoma. But we could at least give a good fight now, compared before." Hiraoka said as she giggled.

[y/n] only smiled at that. The manager and the Hirabayashi players aura seems different than before. [y/n] could tell they have improved a lot.

"There you are." a heavy arm circled around [y/n], making her jump a bit. 

As she turned, she found her smirking boyfriend, Kuroo, looking down at her.

"T-Tetsurou!" she tried pushing him away but he won't budge. "What do you think you're doing?! Were trying to work here!"

"What?! I'm just checking on you since you're taking so long." he said, pouting a bit.

"Go back to the gym! Coach Naoi and coach Nekomata would get angry and get off me! You're shameless! Can't you see Chisato-san is here?!" [y/n] scolded him.

"You're no fun." Kuroo sighed, stepping back from her. "Hurry up. Were going to start already." he said and left.

[y/n] let a tired sigh as Kuroo finally left.

"I didn't know, the Nekoma captain is your boyfriend." Hiraoka said.

"Huh?!" [y/n] turned to Hiraoka with a blushing cheek. "Uhmm... Well... We're not yet together when we played with your team."

Hiraoka smiled. "I see. You're so lucky, you have a handsome and cool boyfriend like that."

"Well... Yeah... I guess I am." [y/n] smiled shyly. It make her happy when people actually compliments Kuroo. Hearing someone says that her boyfriend was handsome and cool gives her a happy feeling. 

Of course, it was a totally different story if Kuroo was there to hear it. The man would only get cocky if he heard people call him handsome and cool.

Hiraoka giggled. "You really do love him, huh?"

"Huh?! What?! What makes you say that?!" [y/n] questioned with cheeks, reddening more.

Hiraoka chuckled. "It's your expression. It's the face of someone who is so deeply in love."

[y/n] reached up to her cheeks, wondering what kind of face it is. "My expression?" she asked herself, not sure how a face of 'someone deeply in love' looks.

* * *

Nekoma has still won all of the games against Hirabayashi. But they we're at least tougher now compared before.

And like what Hiraoka had said, they did put a fight. Also, unlike before, they accept loss a lot more better now.

After three sets, both team decided to have a break. And while the boys are resting, [y/n] and Hiraoka we're busying themselves with their manager works such as filling the water bottles, grabbing some clean towels and so on.

While they we're working, Hiraoka we're asking [y/n] about her relationship with Kuroo.

"I see. So its like a fate, huh?" she let a dreamy sigh. "How romantic."

[y/n] kinda ended up telling Hiraoka about when she met Kuroo as a child and then met him again for the second time.

It was embarrassing to tell the story but for some reason, it feels great to share it to someone.

"So Kuroo-san is not only cool but also a gallant knight, huh?"

[y/n] chuckled. "Don't let him hear you. He'll only get cocky."

Hiraoka laughed. "You seem happy with him. But, don't you have any problem with other women? I mean, he's a cool guy, I'm sure there we're others who we're gunning for him too."

"Well, I don't really have much problem with the other girls. Girls here in Nekoma we're not into 'cat fight' even though we're NEKOma High." she chuckled. "Once or twice, someone who didn't know he has a girlfriend would confess to him but Tetsurou rejects them, telling them that he's no longer available. And thankfully, the girls would back off after that."

"That's good then." Hiraoka chuckled. "Oh! We're done with these. Let's go back to the gym."

[y/n] nodded and along with Hiraoka, they headed towards the gym.

* * *

"Who is she?"

"I don't know."

The moment [y/n] and Hiraoka get into the gym, they heard some of the boys whispering among themselves.

"What's going on?" Hiraoka questioned in confusion.

"There's a pretty college girl." one of the Hiraoka players replied.

Turning to where everyone was looking, [y/n] then saw a woman, older than her.

Her felt her heart stopped as she saw the dark haired woman, standing in front of Kuroo with her hand patting him on the shoulder.

Looking at the pretty woman's face, she remembered what Hiraoka told her that morning.

"It's your expression. It's the face of someone who is so deeply in love."

She wondered how 'a deeply in love' expression looks like. Now, looking at the dark haired woman, she finally knew what it looks like.

_"Who is she..?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	41. Ugly Jealousy

Teshima Hiyori, Nekoma's Boys Volleyball Team, previous manager. She was the manager that [y/n]'s fellow Fukurudani Group managers had told her who used to like Kuroo although he never showed much interest in her. [y/n] never thought she would ever meet her. 

It seems that she heard that the team we're going to Nationals which had never happened for a long time and decided to pay everyone a visit.

[y/n] felt uncomfortable around her. She seems like a nice woman and she was trying to make some conversation with her but since she knew that she used to have feelings to Kuroo, she couldn't help but to be wary. Who knows? Maybe she still have some lingering feelings for the present Nekoma Team captain.

Turned out that that might be the case seeing at how she talks to Kuroo. She looked so happy talking to him, happier than when she was talking to other members. And with those subtle touches on his arm, she knew Teshima was still in love with Kuroo.

[y/n] was very irritated. Why? Because Kuroo was letting her touch him! He was letting his guard down around her, probably because they used to be on the same team together. But still...

[y/n] knew she was being jealous and that was the first time she felt something that.

Also, the other thing that irritates her was Teshima was really good with managerial works. She was helping around but since she was a lot more better at it than her, Teshima had finished what was needed to be done before she could even start!

She was on a bad mood and ended up snapping at some of her teammates. She actually feel bad but she couldn't control her emotion. Everyone knows her as a gentle, kind and shy person but right at that moment, her team wondered if she was the [y/n] they used to know and not some impostor who had switched places with the real her.

When lunch came, Kuroo approached her and talked to her about her behavior.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked when they made it behind the gym building.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" Oh, she knew what he meant but she didn't want to talk about it so she was pretending that she had no idea what he was trying to say, hoping he would drop it if she did.

Kuroo however, refused to drop the topic. "You're in a bad mood," he pointed out.

"I'm not in a bad mood," she denied.

"Stop lying. You're in a bad mood," he rolled his eyes at her lie. He stopped for a while as if something clicked in him then let a grin. "Is it the time of the month?"

That comment earned him a smack on the face with the folder [y/n] was carrying.

* * *

As the day continues, [y/n] was becoming more and more frustrated.

Teshima was becoming more bold at how she touches Kuroo. At the beginning, it was just a pat on the shoulder and arm but [y/n] noticed that her hand was lingering more and more longer.

It had come to the point that she had enough seeing it and decides to leave early, without informing anyone. She didn't even told Coach Nekomata or Coach Naoi.

She didn't go straight home though. She headed to the river side where Tetsuo and his mother used to sleep. That was also the river where she tried to save Tetsuo only to fell on it and ended up being saved by Kuroo.

She smiled at the memory.

That day, she became the Nekoma Team's manager. She had gone through much since that day but Kuroo was on her side, supporting her, making sure she won't fall apart.

He did a lot of things for her. Not only he gave her a place to belong to, he also helped her gain self confidence and taught her to respect her own self. She wasn't a failure, that was what she rrealized, being with him.

"Tetsurou..." she whispered his name in the wind. She love him so much she wouldn't know what to do if she ended up losing him.

She don't want to give him to anyone else. She knew how ugly jealousy was but she couldn't help it. Her fear, insecurity and many terrible emotions was fueling that jealousy.

"[y/n]!!!" Kuroo's fearful voice sounded from behind her.

She turned in surprise, wondering if she was just hearing voices.

She then saw him standing there, breathing heavily. It seems that he run all the way there.

"Tetsurou?"

His worried face turned to irritated one as he stomped towards her. When he got in front of her, he grabbed her arm tightly, making her wince from pain.

"Ow! Tetsurou! That hurts!"

"Why the fuck did you leave without telling anyone?! What if something happens to you again?!" he angrily shouted, tightening his grip on her arm more.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" she yanked her arm from him and sent him a glare.

"Well you're busy with Teshima-san! I don't think you would care if I leave!" she let out before she could stop herself.

That made Kuroo pause as he comprehend what she just said. His eyes then widened as he realized something. 

"Are you, being jealous?"

[y/n]'s face reddened. She mentally cursed herself. Her and her big mouth. She seriously needed to do something about how easily she let's out her feelings whenever she was upset.

"I... I'm not!" she lied. Of course, it was obviously a lie. Kuroo knows that. After all, not only he was good at reading people but also, she wasn't a good liar.

"Ohoho?" Kuroo's shit eating appeared. "I can't believe the time that you'll finally show jealousy would come."

[y/n]'s face reddened more. "Sh-shut up!" God! She was so embarrassed, she wanted to die!

She tried to turn and run away but Kuroo was fast. Before she could took a step, he was already holding her arm. He the pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tetsurou..." she whispered his name in surprise. He was hugging her tightly but with so much love and warmth.

"I'm happy," he suddenly said.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm happy that you're jealous," he cleared up. "That only means you love me so much you don't want to see me with another woman, right?"

[y/n]'s face flushed. That's true but hearing it being said out loud was kinda embarrassing.

"You know? I couldn't help but to feel insecure," he admitted. "I dont show it. But I always get jealous whenever you're talking with another man. Even with our team members, you, talking to them makes me jealous."

"What? They our team!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I know. I know," he chuckled. "But it still makes me jealous especially when I see you enjoying your conversation with them. It makes me wonder if you find talking with them more fun than talking with me."

"Tetsurou... You know I-"

"I know," he interrupted. "But I love you so much, I want you to only focus on me," he chuckled. "That's why I'm happy that you're jealous. It means you love me."

She stayed on his arms in surprise. She didn't know Kuroo felt that way. After all, he always seems like he was in control over his emotion.

She hugged him back and pressed her face on his chest. "You dont need to worry about anything. I love you, Tetsurou."

"Then you don't worry about Teshima-san. I only belong to you," he whispered, hugging her more tighter. "I love you, babe."

The two stood there, hugging each other, basking at each other's warmth, unaware that someone was watching them in a distance.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	42. Insane

"Good morning [l/n]-san!" Teshima greeted with a wide smile as she entered the locker room.

"Oh, good morning Teshima-san," [y/n] greeted back. Thanks to what Kuroo told her yesterday, her worries disappeared. She wasn't worried or jealous about Teshima anymore.

"It's another day of training again. Let's do our best to support the boys," the older woman said.

[y/n] smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Anyway, would the boys need the bibs today? I heard they we're going to have a three on three match."

[y/n] nodded. "Yes. The bibs are over-" [y/n] furrowed her eyebrow as she picked up one of the bibs at the corner. "Oh no! Why are these bibs muddy?!"

The bibs that she washed yesterday and laid at the table we're now covered in mud. It looked like they we're stained overnight since the mud had all dried up now. She was sure it was going to be a pain cleaning them.

"What in the world happened to the bibs?!" Teshima exclaimed in surprise as stared at the bibs. "Are you sure you didn't drop them?"

"Yes. I washed and dried them up yesterday before folding them," [y/n] said looking upset.

The voices of the boys sounded from the outside meaning some of them had arrived.

"[l/n]-san, you go ahead and wash them again. I'll make an excuse to them as you do," Teshima offered.

"But... Who will assist them? Someone needs to help around here," [y/n] said with a troubled expression.

Teshima chuckled. "Silly, [l/n]-san. Have you for gotten that I used to be Nekoma's manager? I'll take care of them as you work in those bibs."

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you," [y/n] said with an unsure look.

Teshima smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "Leave it to me. You don't need to worry, okay?"

[y/n] smiled back thankfully. "I'm sorry for all the trouble and thank you."

[y/n] took all the bibs and using the back door, she left the locker room.

As long as she was gone, Teshima's smile drop as a hateful look took over that smile.

"Stupid girl."

* * *

Kuroo arrived at the gym along with Kenma. [y/n] sent him a message, telling him not to pick her up since her mother would drive her to school.

As he entered the gym, he looked around in confusion not seeing [y/n] anywhere. Instead of [y/n], the one who had greeted him was Teshima.

"Good morning, Tetsurou-kun! Kenma-kun!"

"Good morning," Kuroo returned her greeting while Kenma only gave her a nod. 

"Ah right, Tetsurou-kun! I brought too much lunch today, if you want, I could give you some," Teshima offered with a smile.

Kuroo smiled a bit, shaking his head. "Thank you but it's fine, Teshima-san. [y/n] always bring me lunch and she kinda make too much. I don't want to waste her hard work so I eat everything she make. I don't think I could eat any additional food. Just give it to Lev. He eats a lot," Kuroo politely declined.

"I-is that so?" her smile faltered a bit.

"Hey, Kuroo! Kenma! Help us set the net up!" Yaku called out as he carried the metal pole from the storage.

"Excuse us, Teshima-san," Kuroo said as he and Kenma walked away from her to join Yaku.

When they we're far from Teshima, Kenma looked up to Kuroo. "Are you taking my warning seriously, Kuroo? You did listen to me last night, right?" Kenma questioned.

Kuroo glanced down at him and sighed. "Don't worry. I have everything under control."

Kenma narrowed his eyes then turned it away from his friend. "If you say so."

* * *

At lunch time, the whole team, along with Teshima ate their lunch at the school's rooftop.

"Tetsurou, you have your own food, stop stealing on my bento," [y/n] sighed as Kuroo took a shrimp from her lunch.

"I like how you cooked the shrimp. The ones on my bento is not enough," he replied.

[y/n] sighed again and transferred all the shrimp from her box to Kuroo's. "There, happy?"

Kuroo chuckled. "Thanks."

Sitting in front of them was Teshima who was observing them in secret.

"Kuroo-san? Where are you planning on going on college?" Teshima suddenly asked.

Kuroo glanced at her. "Hmm... Not sure. Somewhere near so that I could still see everyone," he said as he looked over at [y/n]. That didn't escape everyone's eyes.

"Everyone? Or [y/n]?" Yaku questioned.

Kuroo chuckled. "We'll, everyone but [y/n] mostly."

"Sh-shut up, Tetsurou," [y/n] shot, blushing a bit.

Teshima's hold on her chopstick's tightened. Her eyes looking back and forth between Kuroo and [y/n].

"Are you two dating for a long time now?" she asked.

Kuroo nodded. "Yeah. Months."

She closed turned eyes down to her food. "I see."

* * *

Teshima Hiyori was in love with Kuroo. After graduating, she did met a man but later on, the bastard chooses another girl. And so, Teshima decided to give them a lesson with a hale from a baseball bat.

She first attacked the girl. She waited for her on the alley one dark night and give her some baseball bat beating. The next one was that guy. However, he overpowered her and she was caught. She was later arrested but was later brought to mental hospital when they deemed she was mentally unstable.

Of course, she wasn't mentally ill! She was just in love! But she thought that being on a mental hospital was better than being on a prison.

One, she was much freer there compared to prison and two, it was easier to escape that place.

She later escaped the hospital and decided that maybe, Kuroo was the man for her. And so, she returned to Nekoma only to find that he is now with a woman! But... She could fix that.

Opening her bag, she pulled out a hammer and smiled at it madly.

"Oh yes, I could fix that."

* * *

"Teshima-san," Kenma called.

Teshima who was collecting the stray volleyball's turned to face him and smiled. "Yes?"

"Kuroo asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you."

Teshima's eye brightened. "Really?!"

Kenma nodded. "He's waiting right now at the back gate of the school. Bring your bag and meet him."

"I'll go see him!" Teshima said and picked her bag before running away excitedly.

Kenma watched her with sharp eyes.

Just then, [y/n] walked out from the storage room. "Kenma? Have you seen Teshima-san?" she asked.

Kenma smiled a little. "She went home. I don't think she'll be returning here tomorrow."

* * *

Teshima run towards the direction of the back gate. She was sure Kuroo would tell her that he was in love with her and he would break up with [y/n]. She was 100% sure of that.

It was obviois who's the prettier one so she was sure Kuroo choose her!

On a distance, she could see Kuroo standing on from of the open gate. It was normally close but for some reason it was open now. Teshima doesn't care about that though. Her only focus was on Kuroo.

"Tetsurou-kun!" she called out as she gotten near him.

But suddenly, men in police uniform and nurse outfit came our behind the trees, surprising her. She knew them. They we're from that hospital!

"Wh-what?!"

The men then grabbed her and restrained her. "T-Tetsurou-kun?! What is this?!"

Kuroo stepped closet to her with a frown and grabbed her bag. He opened it and pulled out a hammer. "Where are you planning to use this? Use this to [y/n]? Like what you did to Nagashima Ayako and tried to do to Sawaki Kaito?"

"H-how did-"

"Kenma's mother works at that mental hospital. She once mentioned to him about a woman who just graduate from Nekoma brought to the hospital after almost killing a college girl and trying to do the same to that girl's boyfriend. Kenma decided not to tell anyone out of his respect to you but after seeing you suddenly popping here, he asked his mother about you and that was when he found out you're an escapee," Kuroo explained.

Teshima was so speechless, the only thing she could do was to gawk at Kuroo.

"Kenma got worried about [y/n]'s safety and told me about it last night," Kuroo continued. "When he told me, I thought he was worrying so much but you see, I can't risk [y/n]'s safety and so I did some little digging on your bag when you're filling the water bottles and saw this hammer. That's when I decide you need to return to the hospital."

Teshima shook her head. "N-no! Wait! I can explain! I-"

"Bring her back," Kuroo interrupted, not really wanting to hear her lies.

Teshima screamed as the police and the nurses dragged her to the car parked outside the school's back gate.

With a cold look, Kuroo watched them drive away. "I'll never let any harm to fall on [y/n] ever again," he whispered under his breath. "Never again."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	43. A Night to Remember

 

"It is really strange. She didn't even told us she'll be leaving," [y/n] said as she sat with the whole team, a day after Teshima suddenly 'disappeared'.

"That's true. It was really strange," Lev agreed and bit on his bread.

"Now, now. College girls are busy. I'm sure she was suddenly called, she has no choice but to leave without telling us," Kuroo said with a grin.

"I didn't even got to thank her for her help," [y/n] pouted.

Kenma turned his eyes to Kuroo as he silently listened to his teammates. The only people who knew the whole truth was him and Kuroo. Kuroo asked him not to tell anyone, especially to [y/n]. The guy didn't want to scare his girlfriend and to worry the others that was why he decided it was better if no one knew about the truth. Kenma honestly didn't care but he knew Kuroo was right. It was better if no one know.

* * *

After collecting the towel she had washed, [y/n] returned to gym only to find the boys busy with their discussion.

"Kenma, you're coming! I won't let you to skip on this!" Kuroo shouted in finality, pointing at their annoyed looking main setter.

"Kenma-san! It's going to be really fun!" Inuoka excitedly said.

"What's going to be fun?" [y/n] questioned as she approached the group.

"Ah, just on time [y/n]!" Kuroo motioned her to hurry closer. "We're going to festival tonight!"

[y/n] crossed her arm, raising an eyebrow. "Sure I would love to go. But how about asking first before deciding for us? From the way you said it, it was like you already have decided for us whether we wanted to go or not."

"That's right," Kenma nodded in agreement.

"Well Im sure you're coming anyway, why ask?" Kuroo shrugged.

[y/n] shook her head, sighing. The guy was really forceful, it was irritating.

She exchanged glances at Kenma who was just as irritated as her.

* * *

That night, all of the boys stood and waited at their meeting area. Behind them we're the bright lights coming from the stalls selling different kinds of festival foods and goods.

Kenma watched the creepily grinning Kuroo silently as the man looked around, searching for [y/n]'s figure, hoping she would finally arrive.

"You're being too obvious, Kuroo," Kai commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, too excited to see [y/n] on a yukata?" Yaku added with a grin.

"Well of course I am! This is the first time I'll see my precious girlfriend on a yukata! It was a dream come true like an event at a dating sim!" Kuroo shamelessly admitted.

Fukunaga nodded his head. "An event where you'll lose a love points if you ended up messing up the choices."

"Wha! No way!" Kuroo looked at him in horror.

Kenma rolled his eyes at his friend. He would never get used at how annoying Kuroo could get when it comes to [y/n].

"I'm excited to see [y/n]-san on yukata too!" Inuoka stated.

"Yeah, me too," Shibayama followed.

"Bet she was going to be really pretty," Lev added.

As the first years excitedly talk about [y/n]. Yamamoto was only crying. Crying because he didn't have a date on that glorious festival night.

Just then, a car stopped in front of them. The door opened and came out, was [y/n] in a purple yukata.

Kuroo and the other boys froze as the sight as their cheeks we're dusted in red. The other boys behind him became more red as the window rolled down, revealing [y/n]'s mother, the reporter, [l/n] Fusako.

"I'm sorry. I can't pick you up, I'll be away for days. Will you be fine?" Fusako asked, looking at [y/n] worriedly.

[y/n] smiled and nodded. "Please don't worry about me, mom. Just be careful on your trip."

Fusako turned her eyes to Kuroo. "I'll leave my daughter in your care, Tetsurou-kun," she said with sharp eyes, silently warning to make sure she'll be taken care off.

Tetsurou momentarily recovered and saluted with a grin. "Yes ma'am."

"I'm counting on you," she said before returning her attention to [y/n]. "Bye, darling. Enjoy the festival and you too, boys."

The woman drove off. The moment she did, Kuroo was all over [y/n], complimenting her to her embarrassment.

Behind them we're the frozen boys.

"Err... Did we just stand here doing nothing in the presence of the great [l/n] Fusako?" Yaku asked.

The other boys nodded, letting out collective sighs.

 

The team walked around, visiting stalls to stalls. The first years we're all about food, checking each stalls for it while the second year and third year we're more into games.

Kuroo on the other hand was very dedicated with giving [y/n] what she wanted. Asking her if she was angry, asking her if she wanted the teddy bear from the shooting game and snarling at each and every man who would dare stare at [y/n].

Kuroo was so focused on [y/n] he totally forgotten about checking whether Kenma was still with them. And now, Kenma was missing.

"His phone is off," Yaku said as he returned his phone on his pocket.

"That Kenma, of all the time he has his phone off," Yamamoto spat in annoyance.

"Let's go find Kenma in pairs!" Kuroo stated and grabbed [y/n] closer to him. "I'll pair up with [y/n]!"

"T-Tetsurou?!"

"You just wanted to be alone with [y/n]," Yaku deadpanned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kuroo said, trying to be innocent.

"Well, I'll pair with Yaku then," Kai said then turned to the second year and first year. "You first years go together while Fukunaga and Yamamoto would pair with each other."

"Okay."

"Understood."

"Just make sure your phone is on and give us a call of you ever found Kenma."

* * *

"I hope he's okay," [y/n] muttered worriedly as she and Kuroo looked around for any signs of Kenma.

"He'll be fine. He often get lost so I told him that if he ended up lost, just stay where he was and I'll find him," Kuroo said.

[y/n] smiled, looking up to Kuroo. "You're like an older brother to him."

Kuroo shrugged. "I've known him since we're brats. I have no choice but to watch over him since he wasn't capable watching himself."

[y/n] gently stare at him. Kuroo was annoying. He knew how to get on peoples nerves and loves to rile up those who we're younger than him. Yet, he was kind. He doesn't have brothers but he love taking a good care of those problematic children not only to their team but also to Karasuno. Despite being an opponent, he always gives Hinata and Tsukishima good advises when it comes to volleyball. He always says that he was only doing that for coach Nekomata, to make his 'Battle of the Garbage Dump' a reality but deep inside, [y/n] knows that he was just a caring person. She knew because he was always there for her.

"Hey, what's that? Why are you looking at me like that! Have you fallen in love all over again to me?" Kuroo grinned. "Did the night lights of the festival had made me a lot more handsome than usual?"

[y/n] rolled her eyes at how shameless he was. However, a small smile was visible on her lips. "Idiot. Let's hurry and find Kenma before the fireworks," she said as she hurried. But then, she bumped into someone, sending her stumbling back.

Her eyes shut close, waiting for the impact but instead felt a warm chest and arms around her.

Her eyes opened as she looked up, meeting Kuroo's signature grin.

"Got you," he said.

For a while, it was like everything became silent. The people on the background we're still busy but it was like their voices was muted. On that moments, it was just her and Kuroo. As cliché as it may be, that was what it was like to her.

However, that moment ended as a familiar voice sounded.

"Hey, lovers. Mind giving each other those look when you're not in the middle of the way?"

[y/n] hastily pulled away from Kuroo with red cheeks as they turned to the owner of the voice.

"Kenma?!"

"How long have you been spying us, Kenma?" Kuroo asked with a slightly displeased expression.

"I'm not spying," Kenma pointed hardly. "I was standing there at the corner waiting for anyone when you two passed by. I was calling you but you guys we're on your own separate world."

[y/n] blushed more at that. Kuroo only grinned though.

"I see. Well, let's give everyone a call."

* * *

"Alright, Lev. Watch over Kenma!" Kuroo ordered, pointing at the tall first year.

"Yes, captain!" Lev saluted.

Kenma gave them a glare of annoyance. "I'm not a child."

"Well, you're kinda like one considering of how often you get lost," Kuroo said with a grin.

Kenma looked away, pouting.

"Let's continue looking around!"

* * *

As their walk continues, [y/n]'s eyes suddenly landed on a black stuffed cat with a mean looking eyes. She then looked up to Kuroo before looking back to the cat on the shooting game stall.

She bit her lip as she tried to suppress her laughter at how the stuffed cat resemble Kuroo.

Kuroo stopped walking as he noticed [y/n] looking on something.

"Babe, something caught your eyes?" he asked.

[y/n] looked up to him with a barely hidden chuckle then pointed at the big stuffed cat at the shooting game.

For some reason, Kuroo couldn't help but to feel like he have seen the stuffed cat before, he just couldn't pinpoint where

"I'll win it for you."

It only took Kuroo three tries to win the stuffed cat.

[y/n] hugged the stuffed cat tightly as she looked up to Kuroo. "Thank you, Tetsurou."

The captain grinned. "Anytime, babe."

"Kuroo-san, you're really good at those games," Inuoka said in amazement.

"Yeah. When we we're young, Kenma used to collect a lot of toys from festival games so I am forced to play them for him," Kuroo explained.

"Hmm... For some reason, this little guy seems familiar," Yaku mused as he focused on the stuffed cat.

The others turned their sight to the stuffed cat and thought the same as Yaku.

[y/n] suppressed her laughter as she let Yaku and the others to figure it out themselves.

"Yeah, that's what I also thought when I saw him," Kuroo chuckled.

Their eyes then turned to Kuroo and then back to the stuffed cat. This happened for two more times before their eyes lit up.

"It's Kuroo!!!"

"Yeah! It's definitely Kuroo-san! Their eyes we're both mean!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

As the night goes on, the area had became more crowded.

"It's almost time for the fireworks. Let's find a good place to watch," Yaku said.

"How about on top of that hill?" Kai suggested, pointing at the hill on a distance.

"Yeah, let's go there. It's already getting crowded, its hard to move around," Kuroo said then turned to Kenma. "Kenna, pay attention. We don't want you getting lost again."

Kenma gave him an annoyed look but said nothing.

"Well, we got all the food. Let's go there and eat them up there," Yaku said, opting everyone to move.

As they maneuver at the crowded area, [y/n] tried to keep up with the boys but it was hard. People keeps bumping on her. At that rate, she was sure she'll get swept by the sea of people.

Just as she thought she'll bump to another person, someone grabbed her hand.

She looked at the person in surprise and realized that it was Kuroo.

"Tetsurou..."

Kuroo smiled and pulled her with him. "Don't ever let go."

She remained looking up to him, having a feeling that he was just not talking about their currently connected hands. She felt like he was talking about 'them'.

'Don't ever let go. I'll protect you. No matter what, stay with me and I'll make sure you're always happy and I'll keep you safe so don't let go,' that was what she feel like he was telling her.

She smiled gently and held onto his hand tightly. She nodded her head with that gentle smile.

"I'll never let go."

* * *

The while team watched as the colorful fireworks painted the sky.

Everyone was quiet. Even Lev and Yamamoto who couldn't keep their mouth shut most of the time we're also silent.

Even though they we're already on top of the hill, Kuroo remained holding [y/n]'s hand. She was fine with that. She always loves Kuroo's big hand, covering her small ones. It makes her feel safe.

She looked up to Kuroo who has a gentle smile as he gazed up to the sky. When she first joined Nekoma, she never thought Kuroo would become the very important man in her life. This guy who saved her life countless times. The one who saved her from falling to despair. The one who changed her into something positive. The one who loved her despite of everything.

And these guys. The whole Nekoma team. These people who made her feel like she belong somewhere else. That she was needed. That she was not useless.

This team was very precious to her.

She closed her eyes tightly as she silently chant her wish.

"Please... Make Kuroo and everyone's dream a reality. Please allow them to face Karasuno at the Nationals..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	44. The Nationals

The cold wind of the early morning, gently surrounded [y/n]'s body, making her shiver a bit as she made her way inside the Nekoma High School gate.

Today is the day. The day when the country's best volleyball highschool teams would gather to face each other and battle to top. It took a lot of effort but the Nekoma boys team did manage to grab a ticket to join the battle.

Even though she was not the one who would be playing out there, in front of the crowd, [y/n] still couldn't help but to feel nervous. Unlike the previous competition where there we're three seats available, this time, losing once means goodbye.

[y/n] took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. No... She need to believe to the boys. She watched them train. They worked hard. She was sure that they we're now different than before.

The clubrooms came on sight and standing in front of it was a familiar bed head that she love.

"Tetsurou!" she happily called out.

Kuroo jumped a bit and turned as he heard his name. It seems that she just startled the man.

"Ah, good morning, babe," he smiled as he recovered from his surprise.

[y/n] observed him as she get nearer. From the look on his face, [y/n] could tell he was nervous. He was trying to act like the usual him but [y/n] knew that the captain was feeling nervous.

[y/n] gave him a gentle smile as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She laid her head in his chest and closed her eyes. Kuroo looked down at her, surprised at first but grinned after a short while.

"What's this? You're being affectionate today," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I have my moments," she giggled.

Even without voicing it, [y/n] knew that Kuroo knew that she was trying to calm his nerves. That was why there was no need to tell him 'it's okay, you'll be fine'. She would tell that to him through her action. 

"Its still early, yet I'm already having these scary thoughts," he confessed. "I have to show that Im tough since Im the captain but I'm honestly scared."

[y/n] silently listened to him. That was all she could offer to him after all. Her attention and support.

He let out a bitter chuckle. "I trust the team and I'm confident with our skill so why the heck am I being like this?"

Kuroo was a guy with overwhelming confidence, not much as Bokuto but he was confident (and skilled) enough to boast about his volleyball skills. It was just a front though. As the captain, he need to look confident. After all, if the captain wasn't confident, the team members would also feel less confident about themselves.

As the pillar of the team, the captain must support his team. He can't let himself crumble for the sake of those who follow him.

"I think it's natural to feel scared," [y/n] let out. "Fukurudani is strong, yes. So is Karasuno and the others. But..." she pulled away and looked up to him with a gentle smile. "The strong doesn't win. The one who win is the one who haven't dropped the ball. And I believe that Nekoma is expert in keeping the ball in play, right?"

Kuroo's eyes widened momentarily at her words. She's right. Coach Nekomata always remind them of that. How stupid of him to forget? That's right. The strongest don't win. The one who win was the one who keeps the ball in play.

Kuroo smiled and pulled her back to his chest, hugging her tight.

"You're right. We'll win this."

* * *

"Woaaahhh!!! There's a lot of people out there! And that gym is big!!!" Lev let out in awe as he pressed his face to the glass of the window of their bus.

"Lev! Sit down properly! Wait for the bus to stop! Idiot!" Yaku scolded him.

"Wow... This place is really big," [y/n] muttered in amazement. Outside there we're already a lot of busses parked. Seeing how many there we're only shows how big the Nationals was.

The bus finally stopped. The excitable once we're the first who walked out.

"This place is cool!" Inuoka exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Lev followed.

"Oi! Make sure you had all your things with you!" Coach Naoi reminded.

"Naoi and I we're going to check the matches list. You all go inside and wait for us. Remember to stick together," Coach Nekomata said.

"Yessir!"

As the coaches left, Kuroo turned to the whole team with a grin. "Now, let's find those damned crows."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	45. Believe

"Ah! Hey! Miss Nekoma manager!"

[y/n] looked back and saw a familiar short girl in pigtail and a tall pretty woman. 

"Uhmm... Akane-san and Arisa-san, am I right?"

She saw them at the previous matches before, cheering for Nekoma but never had a chance to talk to them. Yamamoto Akane, younger sister of Yamamoto and Haiba Arisa, Lev's older sister.

"Yes, nice to meet you, [l/n]-san," Akane said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you too," [y/n] returned with a warm smile.

"Thank you for taking care of our brothers," Arisa said this time, bowing her head.

"Oh, no. Its... Its nothing. I'm not doing much," she stuttered, embarrassed of being thanked of.

The two girls giggled. "No need to be embarrass. You really are a big help to the team. My brother said that your presence at the gym was enough to give them life," Akane said, making [y/n] more embarrass.

"Errr... Thank you for coming to cheer for the boys," [y/n] said in a desperate attempt to steer the conversation away from her.

The girls chuckled at how obvious she was but decided to spare her. "Yeah. We're prepare to battle the opponents cheerers. Tell the boys to focus on the game and leave the cheer battle to us!" Akane stated with a confident smile.

[y/n] giggled at how dedicated Akane in supporting the team through their cheers. It was really nice of her to do that.

"I'll tell them. I'm actually on my way to the court now," she said with a smile.

"Is that so? Then please go ahead. Sorry if we stopped you," Arisa apologized.

[y/n] shooked her head. "It's fine. I'm actually happy to talk to the two of you since I haven't got a change to do so last time."

"Ah, right. You had been on an accident," Akane frowned. "My brother told me. He was really worried."

"Yeah. But I'm 100% okay now," she assured her

Akane smiled. "That's great."

"We'll, I'll get going," [y/n] moved. "See you two later!"

Akane and Arisa waved. "Good luck!"

* * *

[y/n] silently watched at the sidelines as the opening ceremony for the nationals started. The boys we're lined up somewhere on the court. Since there we're a lot of teams around, she wasn't sure where the Nekoma boys we're.

"Ah! There you are, [y/n]!"

Turning around, [y/n] saw the approaching Coach Naoi.

"Coach."

"We're heading to our designated court after the ceremony. Can you go to the bus and wait for us there? With these people, it'll be hard to find you among the crowd."

[y/n] nodded her head and offered the assistant coach a smile. "Okay, coach."

She slipped out of the gym and made her way through the halls of the gymnasium. Considering of how many teams we're part of the competition, it was obvious that there would be a lot of venue for the competition.

Nekoma's assigned court was a few distance away from where they we're currently in. They would be using their team's bus to get there.

There were a lot of teams and by the e d of the day, half of it would be eliminated.

[y/n] took a sharp breath as she suddenly felt nervous. What if Nekoma ended up among the eliminated teams?

She shook her head, as she tried to shook off that thought.

No. She can't let herself think like that. She believe in them. And didn't she confidently told Kuroo that morning that they would be fine?

Steeling herself, she looked forward with a determined look. She may be not part of the boy's battle but she's part of the team. And so, she will bravely face the challenges ahead along with them and wholeheartedly believe in them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	46. Future

Nekoma won their first match. Same goes for Karasuno. As expected, they faced a hard battle. It was the Nationals, so of course, the team that they would be facing were no joke.

The team returned to the hotel they we're staying at. They celebrated a little bit for their win but most decided to retire to bed early for tomorrow's match which was against Sarukawa Tech.

According to Coach Nekomata back at dinner, the current coach of Sarukawa Tech used to be a Nekoma player which means he was familiar with how Nekoma plays. That would make them a hard opponent.

"And to think that after this we would be facing Karasuno. I guess, we have to face these challenges before we could finally face our fated rivals," Yaku had said with a sigh.

He, Kuroo and Kai we're at the lounge of their hotel, resting for a little bit.

"Karasuno had it bad than us," Kuroo stated. "They will be facing Inarizaki after all. They really do have bad luck when it comes to opponents," he said, chuckling.

"Remember to focus on our current opponent instead of thinking of Karasuno. If we end up losing against Sarukawa, we won't be able to face Karasuno," Kai reminded the two.

"We know that," Kuroo narrowed his eyes. "Besides, Karasuno isn't our main goal. It's the championship."

Yaku and Kai nodded, both were looking as serious as Kuroo. It was their dream to win the nationals. It was a dream that started since they we're first year. And now, they finally got that chance to fight for that dream. They won't let it go to waste.

* * *

[y/n] gasped as she sat on her bed. She just had a dream. She dreamt that they lost against Sarukawa.

"It's just a dream..." she reminded herself.

She turned her eyes to the clock. It was 2:00. Too early.

Letting out a breath, she decided to buy something to drink at the vending machine.

She changed into something appropriate and grabbed her wallet.

She then left her room to go to the lobby where she saw the vending machine.

* * *

"Tetsurou?" [y/n] stared at Kuroo in surprise when she found him sitting on the couch of the lobby.

"Babe? Its still early. Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I came to get something to drink. How about you?" she asked as she took a seat beside him.

"I woke up too early and I couldn't sleep anymore," he replied, chuckling. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

[y/n] looked up to him worriedly. "Are you nervous again?" she asked.

Kuroo chuckled. "I just realized that after this tournament, I'll be leaving the team. Me, Yaku and Kai. It just make me think that the time I spent on this team wasn't enough. I still want to stay. To play with everyone, to be with you."

[y/n] look down in her lap. That's right. After the Nationals, Kuroo, along with the other third years would be leaving the team. Kuroo would be one really busy studying for university and that means less time for her.

But... That doesn't mean he'll never see her again. Also, Kuroo has his own life to live, his world just doesn't revolve around her. He has to work for his own future and so, as his girlfriend, she had to support him. She can't be selfish.

She looked up to Kuroo and smiled. "Yes. But we will see each other and I'll be sure to give you a call everyday. And about the volleyball team, if it felt like it wasn't enough then you just have to pour everything on the Nationals."

"[y/n]..." he whispered her name, looking at her.

"We could no longer turn back time. That's why, we have to face the future head on and do our best. On that way, we wouldn't regret anything," she chuckled. "That's what you taught me."

Kuroo kept staring at her in surprise. Looking at her and listening to her, he realized she had matured at the small amount of time he was with her. She was no longer that timid, shy and sensitive girl that he once met. The girl in front of him was someone you could rely on.

Kuroo smiled. "Yes. I promise I'll give it my all. Not for just myself, not for just the team but also for you who believe to us."

[y/n] nodded, relieved that Kuroo's mind was finally at ease.

That's good. Because tomorrow was another tough battle. For them and for the Karasuno. The battle that will decide whether the 'Battle of the Garbage Dump' would finally become a reality.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
